Ma Vocation, Ma Mission
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Ana, assistante sociale à la mairie de Seattle, hérite du dossier de la "cause perdue": un adolescent que tous ont abandonné, Christian Grey. Elle va se battre contre la famille Grey et sa hiérarchie pour aider cet adolescent. Sa vocation comme seule motivation, elle veut changer les choses. 5 ans après, Christian et Ana se retrouvent, pourront-ils devenir amis ou plus? TERMINÉE.
1. Chapitre 1

_Ceci est bien une fanfic sur Fifty Shades of Grey. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'erreur, je n'ai pas lu FSOG mais la version originale « Master of the Universe » ainsi que plusieurs fanfics de FSOG. Quelques chapitres courts, vous connaissez ma formule désormais._

_Cette fiction est terminée, pas d'attentes _

_L'histoire se découpera en quatre périodes, la première en 2009, la seconde en 2010 et la troisième en 2014 et la dernière en 2015. _

**_RATING M: pour scènes et propos violents_**

**_PDV ALTERNÉ Christian et Ana_**

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_**2009**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**PDV Ana**

« Bienvenue à bord Anastasia ! » me lança Claire, ma nouvelle collègue.

« Appelle-moi Ana. Merci. »

Ce fut la seule à être amicale, les autres correspondaient à l'image que je m'étais faite de ce service. Je venais d'être embauchée auprès de la ville de Seattle en tant qu'assistante sociale. A vingt-deux ans, j'avais tout à faire, mon diplôme ne pesait pas si lourd face à l'expérience de mes confrères. La plupart avaient choisi cette voie comme une vocation, certains par dépit ou erreur. En ce premier jour, je me répétais ma promesse : ne jamais abandonner.

Je n'étais pas là par hasard, j'avais eu mon lot de malheurs même si j'avais eu plus de chances au fond. Je posai mes affaires sur mon bureau, terminant par la photo de la seule personne importante pour moi, mon père Ray. Il m'avait adoptée quand j'avais eu quatorze ans et que ma mère Carla, bien heureuse de me voir fuir, m'avait laissée me réfugier à Montesano.

« Voici ton tout premier dossier. » me lança Jake Hyde, le responsable, un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres.

« Merci. » répondis-je sans emphase.

Je savais bien que ce dossier était « LE DOSSIER », celui qu'on refilait aux nouvelles recrues pour qu'elles se cassent les dents dessus.

_Christian Grey_

_né le 1992, 20 juin_

_à Détroit – IL_

_Adoption le 14 aout 1996_

_par Dr Trevelyan-Grey Grace et Carrick Grey_

_Mère : Ella Johnson, impossible d'identifier le corps … Décès de la mère biologique par suicide – Père inconnu. Aucune famille trouvée_

_Abus, maltraitance, malnutrition constatés par le Dr Trevelyan-Grey le 30 juillet 1994_

_Intégration progressive au nouveau foyer, avec deux autres enfants adoptés._

_Dossier transféré de Détroit à Seattle le 15 mai 2000._

_Dernière visite effectué le 7 janvier 2004 par Elizabeth Morgan_

Je tiquai sur la dernière date, il y avait sûrement une erreur. L'enfant, enfin l'adolescent n'avait pas été visité pendant 4 ans ! J'allais voir aussitôt Morgan.

« Tu t'en souviens ? » questionnai-je sans préambule.

Elle me toisa puis eut un soupir agacé.

« Oui, que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Quatre ans ?! Tu n'as rien fait, ton rapport est bâclé. »

« Tu as plutôt intérêt à te faire petite ici. T'es la nouvelle et tu vas en baver. » me menaça-t-elle.

« Ça m'étonnerait. »

« Ce gamin, euh... »

Elle se pencha sur le dossier un instant avant de continuer.

« Christian Grey va bientôt avoir dix-huit ans et sera majeur. Mais vas-y et tu seras bien accueillie. »

Elle se moquait de moi, elle se réjouissait déjà de mon échec, quelle garce.

« Tu veux dire quoi exactement ? » insistai-je en gardant une attitude calme.

« Quand j'y suis allée, j'ai failli me faire attaquer en justice pour harcèlement. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Le père est un avocat réputé et efficace. Le gamin est une vraie teigne, il est violent et je l'ai vu ivre. Mais les parents ont du fric. »

« Et tu n'as rien fait ?! » explosai-je.

« La ferme ! »

Hyde sortit de son bureau et resta sur le seuil, les bras croisés sur son torse, il appréciait la scène. Je fonçai vers lui et allai lui jeter au visage ce que je pensais des personnes corrompues mais il se saisit de mon bras et me tira dans son bureau, me faisant me cogner contre une chaise et tomber. La porte claqua, nous coupant des autres. Je me relevai en massant mon bras, j'étais soufflée par cet acte brutal.

« Calme-toi Anastasia. Prends ce dossier comme il se doit, ta première expérience. Ne te crois pas supérieure aux autres ici. Jamais. Tu n'es personne pour nous dire comment travailler. Un conseil, si tu veux garder ton emploi, ne fais pas de vagues, compris ? »

« C'est inacceptable. » pestai-je.

« Alors vas voir ailleurs! Si tu es ici c'est que tu n'as pas trouvé mieux. Les services sociaux de la mairie sont les plus minables, tu vas rester sous-payée avec un job de merde. On n'a même pas de voiture de fonction, ni de téléphones portables. Tu n'auras jamais que des cas horribles. Tu n'as pas dû être très brillante pour n'avoir pu être engagée qu'ici. »

Facile à cerner ce Hyde, lui était arrivé par erreur, son erreur peut-être. Moi non, voilà la différence.

« J'ai été la première de ma promotion, je sais très bien où j'ai atterri, j'ai choisi de postuler uniquement ici. »

« Alors tu es riche... intéressant. »

« Pas du tout ! Je ne cherche pas à m'acheter une conscience, je suis là pour changer les choses. »

« Et ton sac ? Tu me crois stupide pour ne pas savoir qu'un sac Prada coûte trop cher pour une jeune assistante sociale ? »

« C'est un cadeau. »

Un cadeau que je ne voulais pas emmener mais Kate avait insisté ce matin. Hyde me désigna la porte et c'était dans mon intérêt de ne pas insister, je ne pourrais jamais compter sur lui. J'allais devoir travailler et l'éviter au maximum.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Je me mis au travail, je relus plusieurs fois le dossier de Christian, émue aux larmes par les photos de lui à quatre ans, quand il avait été amené à l'hôpital après avoir survécu quatre jours auprès du cadavre de sa mère. La seule autre photo de lui datait de ses huit ans, il posait avec sa nouvelle famille, un sourire factice sur son visage trop sérieux.

Il me fut facile de me renseigner sur les Grey, il faisaient partie des nantis de Seattle, fortunes personnelles et métiers de prestige. Grace Trevelyan, docteur au Northwest Hospital, partageait son temps entre son travail et ses œuvres de bienfaisance dont une principalement, qui aidait les familles d'anciens drogués. Carrick Grey avait gagné de nombreux procès, un avait marqué les annales sept ans plus tôt, contre une compagnie d'engrais chimiques qui avait pollué et rendu malade des centaines de personnes dans l'Etat de Washington et de l'Oregon.

« Allo ? »

Une voix d'homme jeune me répondit, derrière lui j'entendais deux autres personnes se chamailler.

« Bonjour je souhaiterais parler à Mme Grey. » annonçai-je.

« Ma mère n'est pas là. »

« Je suis Ana Steele, des services sociaux de Seattle. Qui est-ce ? »

« Elliott Grey. »

« Pouvez-vous lui demander de me rappeler, c'est assez urgent. »

Il nota mon numéro, du moins me promit de l'avoir fait, et raccrocha.

Mme Grey, comme je préférais l'appeler, me contacta trois jours plus tard.

« Toutes mes excuses, je viens à l'instant de trouver votre message. Il n'a même pas noté votre nom. »

« Ça n'est pas grave. Je suis Ana Steele, assistante sociale à la mairie de Seattle. J'aimerais programmer avec vous quatre visites pour Christian. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain froide.

« Il n'a pas eu de visite en quatre ans, je m'excuse pour cela d'ailleurs. Christian vient de m'être attribuée et je souhaite le rencontrer avant sa majorité. »

« Christian va très bien. »

« J'en suis ravie. Quand puis-je venir ? »

Son attitude commençait à m'agacer. L'argent était trop souvent le point de départ de maltraitances, que ce soir le manque d'argent et ou l'inverse. J'avais étudié sur des cas où des personnes aisées, éduquées, se révélaient être de véritables monstres.

« Madame Steele, vous n'avez aucunement besoin de vous inquiéter pour mon fils. »

« Madame Grey, la loi exige une visite annuelle minimum, je vais rattraper le retard. »

« Je vous rappelle pour fixer la date. Au revoir. »

Elle raccrocha sans me laisser parler, je n'aurais sans doute pas son appel mais elle aurait ma visite.

Ce soir-là, en déballant mes cartons dans mon nouvel appartement, studio serait plus approprié, je repensais sans cesse au regard vide du jeune Christian. J'étais plus que décidée à le rencontrer et vérifier si dans ses grand yeux gris brillaient enfin une étincelle de joie de vivre.

Le lendemain matin, je me garai à sept heures précises devant le grand portail de la demeure de Bellevue où la famille Grey vivait. On m'ouvrit à la première sonnerie, pareil quand je tapai à la porte.

« Elliott ça n'est pas une heure pour... Oh... Bonjour. »

Mme Grey se tenait sur le seuil, pensant accueillir son fils aîné. Elle était sans doute sur le point de partir, déjà habillée. En me voyant, elle porta une main à ses cheveux blonds cendrés pour s'assurer qu'elle était présentable, je présumais.

Son sourire s'effaça quand je me présentais, ses yeux noisettes perdirent toute trace d'amabilité.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. »

« Madame, je vous ai prévenue, nous savons toutes les deux que vous n'alliez pas me rappeler. Me voilà. Vous ignorez peut-être que vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de venir chez vous. »

Elle me laissa sur le seuil et se mit à crier le prénom de son mari qui arriva peu après. Tout bas elle lui relata notre conversation. Carrick Grey se montra plus aimable et usa de ses talents pour me persuader que je perdais mon temps, mais rien n'y changea. Il finit par m'inviter chez eux et me conduisit au salon. Mme Grey alla chercher Christian et quand il pénétra avec elle dans le salon, je fus assez choquée.

Les statistiques étaient certes non officielles mais bien significatives. Un enfant ayant subi des actes de maltraitance et abus aggravés devenait souvent un adulte assez chétif et peu sûr de lui. J'avais face à moi un adolescent grand, musclé et arrogant. Beau travail la famille Grey, pensai-je, sans savoir si c'était ou non une bonne chose.

« Bonjour Christian, je m'appelle Ana. »

Il ignora ma main tendue et prit place entre ses deux parents. Sa mère le couvait du regard, tendre inquiète pour lui. Son père était prêt à bondir, comme si il redoutait que son fils et moi allions en venir aux mains. Je ne pouvais pas me l'expliquer mais cela rajoutait au mystère de ce dossier.

Je posai à Christian une trentaine de questions sur sa vie, ses études, ses amis, sa famille. Pour une première rencontre, je me contenterai de cela mais je prévins ses parents que la visite suivante serait un entretien entre Christian et moi, seuls, la semaine suivante. Mme Grey me demanda de partir, les trois m'accompagnèrent à la porte et quand je me retournai sur le perron pour un dernier signe, je vis la panique dans les prunelles grises de Christian.

* * *

_NDLA: par politesse, Ana est appelée "madame" et non "mademoiselle" par la famille Grey. Ana ne veut pas les reprendre, c'est intentionnel, mais se présente simplement à Christian._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

La semaine passa lentement pour moi, je devais me consacrer à mon premier dossier et Hyde me donna aussi une autre tâche de bizutage, l'archivage des dossiers de l'année précédente. Sauf qu'il y avait six ans de retard. Morgan avait été la dernière arrivée, entre temps personne d'autre n'avait intégré l'équipe. Claire me jura que tous avaient eu le droit à une mise à l'épreuve semblable, presque tous donc. Je ne fus pas longue à comprendre que pour échapper à certains corvées, Morgan avait offert ses charmes à Hyde.

Le vendredi vers dix-huit heures, j'en avais enfin terminé de classer tout. Je pouvais être fière de moi, j'avais voulu faire au plus vite et n'avais pas regardé ma montre pour ça. J'étais rentrée tard tous les soirs chez moi. J'avais entendu batifoler Morgan et Hyde plusieurs soirs mais ce vendredi, une autre jeune femme donnait du plaisir à notre chef de service.

Je filai sans chercher à en savoir plus et retournai chez moi, ma conscience apaisée. Le lundi suivant j'irais voir Christian, je ne lâcherais rien, mon instinct me criait de le sauver mais je ne savais pas de quoi.

Kate me réveilla le lendemain matin, elle avait acheté de quoi me nourrir trois jours et je ne râlai qu'un peu. Nous avions été colocataires trois ans quand nous étions à l'université, ne plus vivre avec elle était reposant même si elle me manquait beaucoup.

La remarque d'Hyde sur mon sac m'avait juste rappelé que j'avais fait le bon choix. Kate et moi étions vite devenues amies et j'avais trop souvent profité des largesses de la famille Kavanagh. Je n'étais habituée qu'à un luxe de pacotille avec ma mère, en vérité, j'avais toujours été modeste. Trois ans avec Kate avaient failli me faire aimer une vie facile où les weekend étaient dédiés à des séances aux spas des grands hôtels, à du shopping dans les meilleures enseignes, à des dîners dans les plus prestigieux restaurants de la ville.

Je savais aussi que mon amie avait oeuvré pour que son frère, Ethan, et moi tombions amoureux mais ça ne s'était pas fait, il était aussi devenu mon ami, rien de plus.

Ce que je voulais, sur un plan personnel, était d'être aimée pour celle que j'étais, d'être respectée. Mon choix de carrière était honorable, le père de Kate avait proposé ses services pour me trouver un emploi avec un bons alaire mais j'avais décliné. Je savais que tous ne pensaient pas à mal, ils ne voulaient pas me voir vivre chichement. L'idéal aurait été de me marier à un homme de leur monde, là encore, rien ne se passa comme ils l'avaient espéré.

Je devais faire mes preuves auprès d'eux, c'était sans doute stupide mais je voulais les rassurer. J'étais heureuse et satisfaite, l'argent ne pouvait pas changer cela.

« Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » me demanda Kate en mordant dans un croissant au beurre.

« Rien, je suis assez fatiguée et courbaturée. J'ai du soulever des dizaines de cartons cette semaine. »

« Allons nous faire masser ! »

« J'ai besoin d'un kiné, pas d'un masseur. » rigolai-je pour ne pas la vexer.

Elle accepta de faire les choses à ma façon pour une fois, nous nous amusâmes tout autant, elle dut bien le reconnaître. À la fin du weekend, elle repartit dans son grand appartement du quartier de Pike Place Market après un long au revoir.

« Je suis fière de toi Ana. » me dit-il en me relâchant.

« Merci. »

J'avais réussi, du moins le début de cette nouvelle vie. Il me restait encore beaucoup à faire.

* * *

_La suite dans quelques jours! Merci d'avance à celles qui me suivent déjà et qui vont continuer avec cette fic._


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

« Bonjour, tu dois être Mia. » dis-je à l'adolescente qui m'ouvrit la porte. Elle avait douze ans mais en paraissait quinze, les cheveux noirs et brillants, elle était élancée et mesurait plus d'un mètre soixante.

« Bonjour. » me répondit-elle en souriant.

« Je suis Ana, je suis venue voir Christian. »

« Il n'est pas encore là. »

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sur! »

Elle fut la seule à être aimable. Mme Grey me salua à peine, je restai près d'une heure dans le salon à patienter. Christian arriva et grogna quand sa mère lui annonça ma présence. Il resta sur le seuil de la grande pièce.

« Je dois prendre une douche. »

Mia m'apporta un café auquel je ne touchais pas, je détestais le café mais ne dis rien. La jeune fille n'était pas au courant de la raison de ma visite et je l'entendis presser sa mère de questions dans la cuisine.

« Mais non ça n'est pas sa petite-amie! » s'agaça Mme Grey dans la cuisine.

« Je croyais... elle fait si jeune. Alors c'est une assistante sociale? Pourquoi elle est là? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Mia ! /spanDepuis des années, le dossier de Christian est censé être clôturé. La dernière assistante sociale à être venue me l'avait promis. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta l'adolescente.

« Rien ! Ton frère n'a rien fait. Non, je crois en fait que nous avons affaire à une opportuniste. Si elle croit qu'elle va nous faire chanter ou juste jouer les... »

Je les interrompis, agacée par ce mauvais procès.

« Ma collègue mademoiselle Morgan n'a aucunement le droit de classer un dossier. Je suis nouvelle là-bas, apparemment le dossier de Christian est considéré comme sans issue par mes collègues. Une mauvaise blague entre eux. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien. »

« Je vous l'ai dit ! » s'énerva Mme Grey.

« Je ne vous crois pas. » lui répliquai-je calmement.

Soudain je sentis Christian derrière moi, je lui fis face, enfin face à lui car il me dépassait d'une bonne tête. Son visage était fermé, ses yeux gris me firent penser à un ciel d'orage.

« Je suis prêt. »

Je repartis vers le salon, Christian retint sa mère qui voulait malgré tout nous suivre.

« Comment vas-tu Christian ? » commençai-je.

« Bien. »

« J'aimerais que tu me parles de tes amis. »

« Je vous en ai déjà parlé. »

« Non, tu m'as dit que tu te passionnais pour l'informatique et que tu passais tes weekends avec les autres membres de ce groupe d'études. »

« Voilà. »

Sa voix était posée, son regard faussement neutre, il ne me laissait pas entrer dans sa vie, je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, il était bien trop mature, trop sérieux pour un adolescent de presque dix-huit ans. Parfois, il me paraissait avoir au moins mon âge.

« Comment s'appellent ces amis ? »

Il ne répondit pas, pris de court.

« Tu as une petite-amie ? »

Il ricana tout bas avant de me faire non de la tête. Je ne voyais pas en quoi c'était risible.

« Tu n'en as pas envie ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as peut-être un petit-ami. » tentai-je.

Il serra les poings, ferma les yeux un instant avant de me dire non, plus sèchement encore.

« Bien... »

Je lui posais de nouvelles questions sur sa scolarité, il ne put pas m'expliquer pourquoi au collège il avait été renvoyé de sept établissements. Il ne sut pas non plus me dire pourquoi son arrestation pour conduite en état d'ivresse n'avait pas donné lieu à l'ouverture de son casier judiciaire. Je supposais que son cher papa était intervenu. J'avais moi-même du user d'un ami de Ray, Luke Sawyer pour avoir l'info.

"Christian eut de plus en plus de mal à garder en place sa façade. Il n'était pas aussi calme qu'il voulait me le faire croire. Je sentais bien que tout était lié. Qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pour que'à quinze ans, il ait cessé son comportement de délinquant? Ça aurait dû être un événement facile à partager, une fierté mais lui cachait cela.

« Vous voulez me retirer de ma famille ? »

« Non, pourquoi penses-tu cela ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Vous n'avez aucune raison de venir. Le dossier était fermé. »

« Pourquoi ta sœur et ton frère n'ont pas eu le même privilège alors ? »

Oui j'avais appris tout ce que je pouvais sur la fratrie. Elliott avait désormais vingt-quatre ans, il avait eu une visite annuelle jusqu'à sa majorité avec des rapports toujours sereins. Mia continuait de recevoir des visites tous les ans, à travers son dossier, j'avais compris qu'elle et Christian n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle était tout même fière d'être la seule à pouvoir lui faire un câlin depuis toute petite.

« Je n'en sais rien. » lâcha-t-il.

Son ton se durcit encore. Peu à peu, le masque se craquelait.

« Qui t'a aidé à t'en sortir ? Tu as été renvoyé du collège parce que tu n'arrivais pas à te contrôler, tu te bagarrais. Ça t'arrive encore ? »

« Non, j'ai en permanence le contrôle. » répliqua-t-il avec arrogance.

J'avais fait mouche, il fallait creuser dans cette direction. Christian voulait être le maitre absolu de sa vie.

« Tu bois toujours ? »

« Non, j'ai une hygiène de vie irréprochable. »

« Jamais tu ne vas au fast-food ? »

« Non. »

« C'est ce que font les jeunes de ton âge. »

« Je suis mieux qu'eux. » se vanta-t-il.

« Tu es plus prétentieux qu'eux en tout cas. » remarquai-je.

L'argent lui avait-il à ce point tourné la tête ?

« Je ne vous permets pas de me juger. Vous n'êtes rien qu'une petite employée sinistre, une employée qui va me laisser tranquille et faire son rapport gentiment. »

« Sinon ? »

"Je me levai, le défiant du regard. Il se posta devant moi, me dominant mais je ne fléchis pas.

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir Madame Steele. »

Mia hoqueta, elle nous dévisageait apeurée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Chris ? »

« Rien Mia, laisse-nous. »

« Maman ! » cria-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Mme Grey ne prit cette fois plus du tout la peine de me dire au revoir. Je la laissais me mettre à la porte mais lui promis de revenir très bientôt.

* * *

_Merci pour vos premières reviews ;-)_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

En deux semaines, je fus cambriolée, plutôt saccagée car rien n'avait disparu, les pneus de ma voiture furent crevés trois fois et Hyde me donna un avertissement suite à mes retards à cause de ces incidents. J'eus la conviction qu'il était dans le coup, il n'était pas du tout compréhensif et et s'amusait de mes malheurs. Le message était clair : je devais arrêter d'embêter la famille Grey.

J'avais hésité à demander à Ray de m'aider, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter, ça n'était que de l'intimidation. Je profitai d'un weekend cependant pour le laisser enfin me convaincre de reprendre mon arme avec moi, un Glock 40S&amp;W, je l'avais laissé chez lui quand j'étais allée à l'université. Encouragé par ma résignation, il me donna des nouvelles canettes de spray lacrymogène, une batte de base ball et il m'entraina le dimanche matin, renonçant à sa partie de pêche. Il me trouva en forme et bien préparé, rassuré, il me laissa repartir le soir à Seattle sans son habituel sermon.

J'étais allée deux fois chez les Grey mais le portail était resté fermé. Alors je fis une requête au juge pour enfants, sachant que cela prendrait des mois à ce que je puisse avoir légalement le droit d'obliger Christian Grey à répondre à mes questions.

Christian ne quittait pas mes pensées, je lui consacrais beaucoup de temps en cherchant des cas similaires, recoupant des détails mais il restait « une inconnue », un élément essentiel de sa vie que personne ne semblait connaître. Ni ses professeurs, ni ses camarades de classe, ni Mia, qui promit de ne rien dire à ses parents. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'ayant grandi dans une famille aimante (je mettais de côté les relations tendues que j'avais avec ses parents) Christian n'avait pas réussi à s'intégrer. Sa phase de rébéllion au collège était normale et si seulement son dossier n'avait pas été « classé », il aurait pu être aidé plus tôt. Il avait été loin dans ses retranchements, il avait perdu l'envie de s'intégrer alors, rien d'exceptionnel au vu de son passé. Il avait été convaincu de ne pas en valoir la peine et avait commencé un cycle d'auto-destruction mais avec l'espoir inavoué d'être encore plus aimé des siens. Mia avait dit que l'été de ses quinze ans, Christian avait vite changé, ça avait été radical. Sa famille, soulagée de ce retour à la raison, n'avait pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi Christian s'était enfin assagi. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas croire que lui seul s'était construit cette attitude. Il avait été « entrainé » par une autre personne et ça n'était pas par ses parents.

On me confia d'autres dossiers ce qui m'occupa à peine et comprenant mon désir de travailler au maximum, mes collègues ne donnèrent quelques uns de leurs dossiers à problèmes. Claire m'aida beaucoup à comprendre comment le système fonctionnait, ça n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec ce que j'avais appris. Je me fis un ami et une aide précieuse en la personne de Dr John Flynn, un psychologue bénévole anglais qui venait d'arriver à Seattle après son mariage avec une Américaine.

Mon travail était exemplaire, mes collègues ne me considéraient plus comme une novice au bout de trois mois. Même Hyde dut bien reconnaître que j'avais vite appris et que mes rapports étaient précis et toujours complets. Il changea d'attitude envers moi, ce qui agaça Elizabeth Morgan. J'étais déçue et désarmée face à des comportements si peu professionnelles mais j'étais encore à faire mes preuves.

Début mai, j'eus enfin le feu vert du juge et je reçus le lendemain un appel de Carrick Grey.

« Mademoiselle Steele, nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas échapper à la loi. » pris-je plaisir à lui rétorquer.

« Vous devez savoir que Christian a très mal réagi à votre dernière intervention. »

« Pourquoi a-t-il peur qu'on le retire de votre famille ? » éludai-je.

« Il vous a dit ça ? »

« Votre fils cache quelque chose. »

« Oui, ses blessures ! C'est un jeune homme qui a beaucoup souffert, comme vous le savez. Il est très réservé et n'accorde pas sa confiance facilement. »

« Pourquoi sa sœur est la seule à pouvoir le toucher ? »

« Mais comment... »

« , je vous propose de fixer maintenant une date pour la prochaine visite. » le coupai-je, conciliante.

Il soupira, dépité.

« Bien, je suppose que vendredi après-midi devrait faire l'affaire. Il est de meilleure humeur le vendredi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il va ensuite chez ses amis, il y passe presque tous ses weekends. »

« A vendredi. »

Carrick Grey m'avait semblé moins obstiné que sa femme, comme si lui aussi pensait que Christian avait besoin d'aide. Il était normal que les parents adoptifs s'inquiètent, leur enfant n'avait pas été ait un orphelin comme les autres.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

La visite suivante commença difficilement. Mme Grey refusa d'abord de nous laisser seuls, Christian et moi. J'avais demandé à l'ami de mon père, Luke, de se pencher sur Hyde. Mon chef de service commençait un peu trop à me tourner autour, il avait parfois des remarques ambiguës et des gestes accidentels. Je voulais aussi comprendre pourquoi lui venait de s'acheter une toute nouvelle BMW. Luke m'avait promis de fouiller et il m'invita à diner le lundi suivant.

« Christian a les meilleures notes de sa classe, il vient d'être accepté à Harvard et se destine aux affaires. Il n'a aucun problème. » s'entêta Mme Grey.

« Vous n'aidez en rien, pestai-je, ma patience avait aussi des limites. Christian, enchainai-je en me tournant vers l'adolescent. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, c'est aussi pour ça que je veux te parler seule à seul. »

« Je n'ai rien à cacher. »

Son ton alerta son père, qui me regarda enfin comme si j'étais une professionnelle.

« Je pense le contraire et de ce fait, je suis habilité à faire une enquête. Il serait plus simple si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe d'aussi bien dans ta vie depuis près de trois ans. »

Christian se mit à trembler et son père se précipita vers lui. Un instant plus tard, l'adolescent était tout simplement enragé, ses poings fermés étaient pointés vers moi, il me criait que je devais le laisser tranquille. Mme Grey commença à pleurer et seulement ça parut calmer Christian. Il lui murmura « Désolé » et partit à l'étage.

« Vous réalisez ce que vous venez de faire ? »

Mme Grey s'en prenait à moi, verbalement du moins. Je quittai le salon pour éviter une confrontation plus violente.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une incapable ! Une gamine qui croit savoir mieux que tout le monde ! Je vais vous faire virer dès demain ! Plus jamais vous ne ferez de mal à mon bébé ! »

me suivit au dehors, il était tout aussi secoué que sa femme mais j'avais des raisons de penser que c'était plus dû au comportement étrange de son fils. Pour autant, je ne pouvais pas lui trouver d'excuses.

« C'est souvent plus simple de regarder de l'autre côté. » lui assénai-je en rejoignant ma voiture.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

« Vous savez parfaitement que ce changement assez brutal de comportement n'est pas normal. Christian est toujours aussi secret mais puisqu'il ne se bat plus, qu'il ne boit plus, vous n'avez pas chercher à savoir par quoi il avait compensé. »

« Ma femme est un pédiatre renommé et... »

« Vous n'êtes que des parents, des parents démunis face à un adolescent qui souffre mais qui a enfin appris à le cacher suffisamment pour que vos consciences s'apaisent ! »

Il ne répliqua et me regarda partir. Si les Grey pensaient que j'en avais fini, c'était tout le contraire.

* * *

_Merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews!_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Christian Grey n'avait pas pu développer une telle carrure en passant ses weekends devant un ordinateur, le sport était souvent un bon moyen pour se sortir de problèmes. Pour autant, je doutais que l'adolescent fut intéressé par le baseball ou le football américain. Je me garai au bout de l'allée et dissimulai ma voiture derrière des buissons. Ma vieille Beetle en avait vu d'autres.

Moins de dix minutes après mon départ de la demeure des Grey, Christian partit à bord d'une Audi grise. Je le suivis à bonne distance, les enseignements de Ray m'étaient une fois encore profitables. Il roula, bien trop vite, à peine cinq minutes, il se rendit dans un autre quartier huppé de Bellevue devant une grande maison moderne. Je le dépassai sur ralentir, je m'arrêtai à cent mètres quand il pénétra dans l'enceinte. Je pris mon téléphone que je pris soin de mettre sur silencieux, ignorai mon arme. J'avisai la clôture et me hissai au-dessus, dans un coin reculé du grand jardin. La maison était vaste et entretenue, rien d'alarmant de prime abord.

Je m'allongeai dans l'herbe et rampai vers le mur de la maison, que je longeai rapidement. Je remarquai qu'il devait avoir un sous-sol assez grand puisque qu'il y avait une grosse bouche d'évacuation d'air. Je m'arrêtai derrière un haut bosquet de roses et pus observer le devant de la demeure.

Christian était encore dans sa voiture, le moteur toujours en route. Une femme sortit sur le perron, du genre la quarantaine refaite, tailleur chic et sobre, les lèvres rouge vif. Était-elle la mère d'un ami de l'adolescent ? Elle lui fit signe de le rejoindre, il s'exécuta avec empressement. Je fus étonnée de le voir si bouleversé. Un instant je crus qu'il allait se réfugier dans ses bras, comme si elle était telle un mère et qu'elle le consolerait. Je fus choquée quand la femme ne le prit pas dans ses bras mais lui administra une gifle monumentale. Il tomba à genoux devant elle et toujours en silence, courba l'échine. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait, ça n'était pas normal, pas du tout.

Christian fut autorisé à entrer et la femme eut un sourire purement diabolique. Une fois la porte fermée, je me précipitai derrière pour tenter de les entendre.

« Tu sais que ça n'est pas prudent. » lui cria-t-elle.

Le bruit d'une autre gifle retentit, je dus serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler et forcer la porte.

Seule, je ne pouvais pas agir, pourtant je crevais de rage et d'envie de défoncer cette porte et de récupérer Christian, de le sortir des griffes de cette femme.

« Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle allait faire virer cette femme. » répliqua Christian.

« Elle est revenue ? »

« Non. » mentit-il.

Il parlait de moi, ma venue devait être secrète sinon il n'aurait donc pas pu venir rejoindre cette femme.

« Tu sais quoi faire Christian. »

« Oui maitresse. »

« Je pense qu'il va me falloir l'aide de Véronica pour te punir. Tu as failli nous faire découvrir ! »

« Pitié maitresse, pas elle ! »

Qu'avait-elle donc fait de ce garçon arrogant et sûr de lui ?

« Soit. Mais dès que tu partiras à Harvard, je trouverai un autre soumis. Tu me causes trop de soucis. » ajouta-t-elle, faussement peinée.

« Maitresse. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai de grands projets pour toi, n'oublie pas. »

Je ne les entendis plus aussi j'ouvris doucement la porte et me baissai. Une seconde plus tard, j'étais accroupie dans l'entrée, la maison était plongée dans le silence. Où étaient-ils donc allés ? Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de fouiller la maison mais du peu que j'en vis, je me sentis en danger.

Je sortis de la maison et rejoignis ma voiture pour y prendre mon arme. J'appelai ensuite Luke, ravalant mes larmes et mes cris.

« Ana ? »

« Luke, tu dois me rejoindre au 141 Freeroad, Bellevue. Un de mes cas est je crois en train d'être violé. »

Il comprit aussitôt qu'il y avait un danger, ma voix était déformée par la colère et la peur.

« N'entre surtout pas. » me prévint-il.

Je connaissais la procédure, je l'avais étudié mais comment rester les bras croisés alors que Christian était en train d'être abusé ? Je ne le pouvais pas.

« Luke, je t'en supplie fais vite ! »

« Je t'envoie un de mes gars, Taylor, il sera là dans cinq minutes. Ne raccroche pas et dis-moi tout. »

Je lui décrivis ce que j'avais vu et entendu, il m'apprit ensuite que la maison appartenait à M. et Mme Lincoln. Leur casier judiciaire était vierge, rien à signaler.

« Tu es sûre de ton coup ? » me demanda-t-il après.

« Cent pour cent. » chuchotai-je.

Il ne savait pas que j'étais retournée devant la maison, j'y entrai puisqu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Mon sang se glaça quand j'entendis un cri inhumain, un cri de souffrance extrême.

_Mon dieu faites que je n'arrive pas trop tard !_

Je dégainai mon arme, peu m'importait la loi, si elle était en train de lui faire ce que je craignais, je voulais la tuer sur place, sans autre forme de procès. Je raccrochai d'avec Luke qui venait de comprendre ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Le silence retomba et je tournai en rond, tentant de localiser Christian. Une voiture approcha, c'était sans doute Taylor. Je trouvai le bouton dans l'entrée pour ouvrir le portail, il nous fallait agir en silence pour surprendre ce monstre. Elle serait au pire arrêtée, au mieux tuée.

Un nouveau cri me permit de comprendre où se trouvaient le bourreau et sa victime, au sous-sol. Sauf que je n'avais trouvé aucune porte encore. Je retournai dans l'entrée et enfin aperçus une porte de placard mal fermée, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils s'étaient éclipsés si vite.

Pourquoi Christian ? Pourquoi lui ? Comment avait-il pu tomber dans ce piège sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien !

Je savais que je devais attendre les renforts et ce qui ne fut qu'une minute ou deux, me parut durer une éternité. Enfin Taylor arriva, il me fit signe de me pousser et de sortir, c'était mal me connaître.

Malheureusement, les suppliques de Christian ne s'étaient plus tues, il était comme à l'agonie. Nous descendîmes un escalier puis débouchèrent sur une petite pièce encombrées de cartons. Une autre porte était censée être dissimulée, Taylor dégaina et l'enfonça.

* * *

_Encore merci, je ne vous tiendrais pas trop longtemps en haleine ;-)_


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Il n'y eu pas de mots pour décrire l'horreur de ce que nous découvrîmes. La femme, la démone, se statua sur place, un rictus enragé aux lèvres. Elle nous regarda avec tant de haine puis avisa l'arme. Elle leva les mains et se leva, se dégageant du corps nu et sanguinolent de Christian.

Je me précipitai auprès de lui tandis que Taylor passa les menottes au monstre. Je ne pus rien suivre de la suite, mes envies de meurtres envers elle furent remplacées par mon besoin de m'occuper de Christian. Il avait les yeux bandés, il était fermement attaché à une croix, sa poitrine seule avait été épargnée, le reste de son corps était strié, il avait été fouetté à sang.

« Elena ! » cria-t-il ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Chut Christian, c'est terminé. Calme-toi. » lui demandai-je tout en me débattant avec ses liens.

Quand il fut libéré, il tomba à terre et se débarrassa du bandeau qui l'empêchait de voir.

« Ne dis rien Christian ! » le menaça le monstre.

Taylor la fit sortir et m'ordonna d'aider le jeune homme à sortir de la. Je pris la couverte rouge qui était sur un lit grand et obscène. Je l'enveloppai et l'aidai à marcher.

« Tu vas être soigné, on va s'occuper de toi. »

« Mes parents... » sanglota-t-il soudain.

« Chut... calme-toi, c'est fini. »

Je le pris dans mes bras et me mis à le bercer. Il se laissa faire et pleurait encore à chaudes larmes quand l'équipe médicale arriva. Le médecin laissa échapper un juron en voyant la pièce et nous pressa de sortir d'ici. Christian fut installé sur une civière puis porté jusqu'à l'ambulance. Je ne le quittai pas, ses mains dans les miennes. Je ne pus que repenser à cette photographie prise de lui quand à quatre ans, il avait été emmené aux urgences.

À cet instant, sous sa couverture de survie, avec deux médecins affairés à apaiser ses blessures, je ne voyais que cet enfant martyrisé. Sa mère biologique n'avait pas protégé Christian et à mes yeux, sa mère adoptive non plus.

« Il fait l'endormir. » annonça l'un des médecins.

« Ça ira, m'empressai-je de rassurer l'adolescent. Tu as besoin de te reposer, dors mon ange. »

« On y va ! Vous devez descendre madame. »

A regret je m'exécutai et quand l'ambulance disparut, ma rage revint à pleine force. J'avisai Taylor et Luke qui discutaient vivement.

« Ana, tu vas bien ? » me pressa Luke.

« Oui. Merci d'avoir cru en moi. »

« Ana, tu n'imagines pas la peur que j'ai eu quand tu as raccroché. »

Mes larmes coulèrent, la peur que j'avais moi ressenti pour Christian avait besoin enfin de s'exprimer. Pourtant je n'oubliais pas ma mission.

« Elle a parlé d'une autre femme, Véronica. Elle a dit à Christian qu'elle prendrait un autre soumis ! » rappelai-je à Luke.

Il ne me stoppa pas quand je retournai dans la pièce infernale. Il me donna des gants et avec Taylor, nous découvrîmes rapidement l'étendue de la monstruosité d'Elena Lincoln. Une quinzaine d'adolescents avaient été torturés et violés par elle et deux autres femmes. Les clichés étaient abominables, monstrueux, et Taylor ne me laissa pas les regarder longtemps.

« Pars Ana, tu dois parler au juge dès que possible. »

En sortant de la maison, je ne pus réprimer ma nausée, je vomis dans les jolies roses tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac. Jamais je ne m'habituerai à ces horreurs, c'est ce que ferait ma force. Aucune maltraitance ne pouvait être considérée comme banale, aucun coup ne pouvait être justifié, je serais toujours révoltée.

Le juge Pierce, qui m'avait accordé la requête de visite, répondit aussitôt à mon appel, il me demanda de passer le lendemain matin à son bureau, entre temps, il contacterait Luke pour avoir les premières constations.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Comme une automate, je me mis au volant et retournai chez les Grey. Ils n'étaient pas encore prévenus car dans ce genre de cas, la police retardait la confrontation en attente d'un témoignage de la victime. Christian ne dirait rien, j'en étais certaine. Il avait eu peur que je découvre son secret, il avait peur que sa famille le rejette. Ce monstre lui avait lavé le cerveau.

Mme Grey me refusa l'accès aussi je téléphonai à son mari.

« Que voulez-vous encore ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de rester malgré tout poli.

« Vous apporter des nouvelles de votre fils. »

« Il est chez son ami, Blake. »

« Votre fils est à l'hôpital. » lâchai-je.

Le portail se déverrouilla instantanément, les Grey sortirent à ma rencontre, je devinais leur inquiétude. Je ne pouvais m'en réjouir, pour autant je ne pouvais pas non plus m'empêcher de les accuser.

« Où est Christian ?! » m'aborda Mme Grey.

« Il a été conduit à l'hôpital. » répétai-je.

« Pourquoi ? Comment va-t-il ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Madame, entrons. »

Ils ne me posèrent plus de questions, je pénétrai chez eux sans attendre d'y être conviée puis je les fis s'assoir dans la salle à manger. Il était temps qu'ils sachent la vérité.

« Votre fils s'est rendu directement chez les Lincoln cet après-midi. » leur appris-je.

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna Monsieur Grey sans trouver cela alarmant.

« Vous les connaissez ? » compris-je.

Je sentais ma rage déferler en moi, ne demandant qu'à s'exprimer avec violence. Ce monstre avait-il eu l'accord des parents de Christian ?!

« Elena est une de mes meilleures amies ! me répliqua sèchement Grace Grey. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Elle a souvent aidé Christian et... »

« Cet après-midi, elle l'a été torturé et violé ! » m'écriai-je, plus du tout capable de garder mon sang-froid.

Cette femme, Grace Grey, un pédiatre, avait quasiment livré son fils à un monstre et elle continuait de me regarder comme si je parlais une autre langue.

« C'est impossible. » lâcha-t-elle.

Carrick Grey s'était redressé, il erra quelques instants dans la salle et soudain fracassa une chaise à terre. Sa femme sursauta puis commença à sangloter tout bas.

« Christian se trouve dans un état sérieux, assénai-je avant de tempérer. Il n'est pas en danger de mort néanmoins. »

« Comment... Mon bébé... Elena... » balbutia Mme Grey.

« Lincoln a été arrêtée aussitôt, vous serez contactés par la police. »

Je me levai et commençai à quitter le salon quand elle me sauta littéralement dessus.

« Je veux voir mon bébé ! »

« Je ne sais pas où il se trouve exactement. Restez ici et attendez d'être contactés. »

Je sortis de chez eux avant de les fustiger encore, ça n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. L'image de Christian attaché ne s'effacerait jamais de ma mémoire, ses cris résonnaient sans cesse dans ma tête. Mes larmes menaçaient de nouveau de couler, de rage et de souffrance. Durant mes études et mes deux stages, j'avais vu les conséquences des maltraitances, des crimes même, mais en être témoin était si différent.

Je me sentis happée et par réflexe, je me dégageai brutalement. Je me retournai et découvris Carrick Grey se frottant un instant la mâchoire.

« Vous l'avez sauvé ? » me demanda-t-il, des larmes dans la voix.

« J'ai entendu ce qu'il se passait, la procédure exige que je prévienne la police... »

« Vous l'avez sauvé... Mme Steele... Comment pourrions-nous jamais vous remercier ? Vous l'avez sauvé... »

Je n'étais pas en état de le consoler, de lui promettre que tout s'arrangerait, j'en étais sur le moment incapable. Je mis un peu plus de distance entre lui et moi mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Je me retrouvai plaquée contre lui. Dans ses bras je me sentis en sécurité comme avec mon père Ray, c'était troublant.

« Carrick, soyez fort pour votre fils et votre femme. Il vous faudra tout reconstruire pour eux, lui soufflai-je en l'écartant légèrement de moi. Vous devez être forts. »

Nous nous étreignîmes de longues minutes, en pleurs tous les deux jusqu'à ce que Luke et Taylor arrivent. Je partis, les laissant faire leur travail.

Plus tard, dans le silence de ma Beettle, je pus enfin analyser les derniers évènements et mes émotions. Je me trouvais mesquine d'avoir annoncé moi-même la terrible nouvelle. La vérité était que j'avais voulu les voir, je n'aurais pas pu être en paix si je n'avais pas vu les Grey souhaiter que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar.

* * *

_Deux chapitres en une journée... Ça vous a plu? Bon je sais qu'on est loin de la romance, mais patience mes chères lectrices. Pour tout vous dire, je me sens très proche de cette Ana, même si hélas, je n'ai pas pu devenir assistante sociale. Je pense qu'on a toutes envie, à chacune notre échelle et nos possibilités, de changer les choses. Alors cette Ana, elle est comme nous ;-)_

_Merci de me suivre._


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Le juge Pierce me félicita dès que j'entrai dans son bureau. Il était tout excité par cette affaire, il s'était présenté aux élections et ce genre d'affaire était une bonne publicité pour lui malheureusement.

« J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ce service. » me dit-il une fois la lecture du rapport de Luke achevée.

« Monsieur le juge, j'ai été témoin de manquements graves au sein même de la direction de l'équipe. »

« Jake Hyde ? »

« Il entretient des relations intimes avec au moins deux de ses subordonnées et j'ai appris qu'il avait tendance à changer de secrétaire deux à trois fois par an. Il s'est montré ces derniers temps trop familier envers moi. Ses avances étaient voilées, je l'ai remis à sa place mais il est fort envisageable qu'il ait joué à de nombreuses reprises de sa position pour avoir des faveurs en nature. »

« Que me racontez-vous là ? » s'enthousiasma le juge.

Je continuai mon rapport, cela me permettait d'oublier quelques instants ce que j'avais découvert hier. Le regard de Christian me hantait toujours, ma nuit avait été écourtée et mouvementée. Je savais bien que ça n'était pourtant que le début.

« De plus j'ai découvert qu'il recevait des pots de vin pour classer des dossiers sans raison autre que de laisser agir des personnes malveillantes. »

« Et dans le cas Grey ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu prouver que Grave et Carrick Grey aient payé Hyde pour que le dossier ne soit pas réouvert. Je ne les pense pas capable de ça, puisque que leurs deux autres enfants ont toujours été contrôlés. Mon hypothèse est que madame... »

Je ravalai ma bile pour prononcer ce mot sans l'insulter.

« … Lincoln ait agi dans ce sens. L'agent Sawyer a pris en considération mes soupçons. Son enquête était déjà en cours concernant Hyde mais avec ce dénouement hier, au vu des perquisitions et des preuves, ... »

Il agita ses mains pour me couper, sa joie me rendait malade.

« Mlle Steele, je veux être le premier à vous l'annoncer. Grâce à vous, un réseau de pédophilie BDSM est en train d'être démantelé. Elena Lincoln était en charge de livrer de jeunes adolescents, filles et garçons à un réseau d'adeptes fortunés. Vous avez sauvé des dizaines de vies. Bravo. »

Cette nouvelle ne me réjouissait pas, cela signifiait que tant de vies avaient été détruites. Oui je pouvais me consolait d'avoir démasquer de tels monstres.

« Merci monsieur le juge, je suis dévouée à ma vocation. Pourtant je ne peux pas accepter de continuer à travailler dans ces conditions au sein du service municipal. Les choses doivent changer. » assénai-je.

« Et elles vont changer ! Mlle Steele, vous êtes ma Jeanne d'Arc ! »

Quel rapport entre moi et cette guerrière française ? Le juge rigola doucement, son attitude me dérangeait vraiment mais il était la clé du dossier, je devais l'acquérir à ma cause pour qu'enfin le services des assistantes sociales de la ville de Seattle ne laisse plus un seul enfant souffrir.

« Vous et moi allons changer les choses ! scanda-t-il. Vous allez ouvrir les yeux de milliers de gens. Dès lundi, vous serez la nouvelle responsable de service. J'ai déjà eu le maire ce matin, il va vous allouer un gros budget, il n'a pas le choix. Il va être sous le feu des critiques et vous ma chère, vous êtes du sang neuf, vous incarnez la droiture et la justice. »

« Je n'ai que vingt-deux ans. » contrai-je, ahurie.

« Peu importe ! Voici l'opportunité que vous vouliez ! Votre première mission a été un succès, vous méritez d'être récompensée. »

« Je ne le fais pas pour ça. »

« Bien entendu, et personne n'osera le dire. Votre intégrité ne fait aucun doute."

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre se passera un an après, ce sera le procès d'Elena Lincoln. Merci à vous de me suivre et vos reviews sont une vraie récompense._


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11  
**

**2010**

Dire que j'étais nerveuse en ce premier jour d'audiences était un euphémisme. Je n'aurais pas à témoigner avant quelques jours. Même si j'aurais préféré rester dans mon bureau, je me devais d'être présente. Beaucoup restait à accomplir et sans arrogance, je devais aussi savourer ma victoire.

Quatorze mois étaient passés depuis que le monstre avait été arrêté, quatorze mois que Christian n'était plus sous le joug d'une pédophile, quatorze mois aussi de changements dans ma vie.

La famille Grey avait été très courageuse, Carrick avait accordé une interview poignante peu après le scandale des « enfants soumis », comme l'avait titré le Seattle Times. Christian, lui, était resté cloitré chez lui, aucune photo de lui n'avait filtré et peu à peu, un scandale en chassa un autre. Le procès allait rouvrir des blessures et raviver l'intérêt parfois morbide de l'opinion publique.

Grace et Carrick étaient venus me voir le lundi qui avait suivi l'arrestation de Lincoln et m'avait donné des nouvelles, hélas mauvaises, de Christian. Il était resté prostré, sans parler, sans tolérer qu'on le touche. Il avait du être endormi pour qu'on puisse lui faire ses soins quotidiens. Les blessures que ses parents n'avaient jamais vu, des bleus, des cicatrices, avaient accrédité ma plus grande peur. Lincoln avait eu Christian sous sa coupe pendant trois ans. C'était elle qui l'avait fait changer.

Grace s'était excusée des dizaines de fois et m'avait remercié autant de fois. J'étais un héros pour elle et depuis, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que nous nous téléphonions. Elle usa de ma nouvelle position et popularité pour que je crée une fondation d'aide aux enfants maltraités. Mon visage était connu, mon histoire aussi, mon passé avait été décortiqué. Je représentais la fin des tabous sur la maltraitance des enfants, du moins ce fut ce que Carrick et le juge Pierce m'avaient dit.

J'avais pris sur moi pour ne pas fuir toute cette folie, j'avais endossé ce rôle avec tout mon professionnalisme et ma détermination. Je n'avais jamais cru qu'à peine six mois après mon affectation, j'occuperais le poste de chef de service. Je m'étais heurtée à quelques jaloux évidemment mais l'équipe me respectait, j'eus vite fait de les recadrer et de moderniser les méthodes. Grâce au nouveau budget, nous avions pu enfin avoir une voiture de fonction et une téléphone portable. Nous nous étions équipés de modèles plus récents d'ordinateurs, un serveur plus performant et de nouveaux logiciels de gestion.

Je n'avais eu de problème qu'avec Elizabeth Morgan. Après l'arrestation de Jack Hyde, elle avait tenté de me décrédibiliser. Elle était parvenue à falsifier le dossier de Christian, clamant qu'elle-même avait découvert avant les faits mais que Jack Hyde, qui la faisait chanter, l'avait empêchée d'intervenir. En agissant ainsi, elle avait espéré devenir le héros de l'histoire et récupérer ma promotion. Mais puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout le dossier, elle n'avait pas été crue. Lors de sa gestion du dossier, Christian alors âgé de quatorze ans, n'avait pas encore été agressé sexuellement.

Morgan avait été licenciée peu après et je m'étais créée une véritable ennemie. Après sa tentative minable, elle était retournée vers Jack Hyde qui l'avait de nouveau mise sous son emprise. Carrick m'avait prévenue qu'elle rendait visite chaque semaine à Hyde et qu'il fallait se méfier d'elle. Rien ne s'était passé cependant et je redoutais l'après-procès. Elena Lincoln serait la première a être jugée, Jack Hyde suivrait ainsi qu'une vingtaine d'autres personnes, plus ou moins impliquées.

Jack avait été arrêté sous les motifs de corruption aggravée, non dénonciations de crimes et mise en danger de mineurs. Il risquait jusqu'à vingt ans de prison. Véronica, la fameuse complice d'Elena qui avait donné à Christian une peur bleue, aussi serait jugée pour ses crimes. Elle et Elena étaient de véritables monstres, séduisant de jeunes adolescents, elles les manipulaient pour les soumettre.

Quatre mois plus tôt, j'avais été promue superviseur générale des services sociaux de Seattle. J'avais décliné l'offre parce que je n'aurais pas pu passer assez de temps sur les dossiers. J'aurais été occupée chaque jour par de la paperasse, j'étais efficace sur le terrain et je comptais bien y rester. Je m'étais faite amie avec le nouveau superviseur afin qu'il ne me mette pas des bâtons dans les roues.

J'avais été invitée sur tous les plateaux télés, donné des dizaines d'interviews et j'avais redonné espoir à des dizaines d'enfants. L'Etat de Washington enregistra une hausse de vingt pour cent de déclarations de cas d'abus, et le phénomène devenait national. Je ne pourrais jamais regretter de me retrouver mise en avant, pas quand mon travail avait un impact.

Christian Grey était majeur depuis quelques semaines, j'avais suivi de près ses progrès. J'avais recommandé à Grace et Carrick les services du Dr John Flynn, ce dernier avait réussi à percer la carapace de Christian et il avait bon espoir que le jeune homme puisse bientôt avancer.

Le juge Pierce avait été réélu, il m'avait traînée dans de nombreuses soirées durant sa campagne, contre la promesse d'accorder plus de moyens à la lutte des maltraitances. J'avais fait de tant rencontres en un an et j'avais atteint des objectifs que je ne m'étais pourtant pas fixée un an plus tôt. Ma fondation prenait forme et les dons affluaient, les gens modestes me faisaient plus confiance qu'aux pouvoirs publics, les gens riches quant à eux, me considéraient sans doute comme la personne du moment à côtoyer.

J'aurais pu perdre la tête avec ces mondanités, ma vocation m'avait gardée sur les rails. Malgré mon salaire plus important, j'avais gardé mon studio, j'avais juste changé de voiture avec regret. La mairie m'en donna une de fonction et j'avais laissé ma Beettle à Portland chez Ray.

Lincoln entra dans le box des accusés, hideuse malgré son tailleur impeccable et son maquillage glacé. Elle plaida non coupable et m'avait accusée d'avoir déformé ce que j'avais vu. Elle reconnaissait avoir eu une liaison avec Christian pendant quelques semaines, un moment d'égarement du à sa grande solitude selon elle.

J'observais le jeune homme durant la séance, il resta stoïque, son regard fixé sur son ancien bourreau. Il ne paraissait pas en colère, rien ne se reflétait sur son visage et il me rappela cet enfant de huit ans posant avec sa famille, le regard absent.

* * *

_Je vous avais dit que l'histoire était déjà quasiment terminée de mon côté et c'était le cas, sauf que j'ai eu encore une autre idée donc la fic sera un peu plus longue que je l'avais prévu, et c'est pour le mieux. Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours._


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

La deuxième journée d'audience fut dédiée à examiner le passé de Lincoln. Son mari, qui avait depuis demandé le divorce, affirma ne rien savoir des tendances, il n'avait jamais été au sol-sol. Elena l'avait soi-disant encombré de cartons, vieux vêtements et meubles de famille. Une psychiatre fut entendue, elle affirma qu'Elena était sadique, dominatrice et était motivée par la peur de vieillir. Je trouvais cela trop réducteur, l'avocat de la défense également. La psychiatre expliqua que Lincoln se sentait jeune en couchant avec des adolescents et qu'elle les punissait d'être jeune.

Je ne pus assister aux trois autres audiences et la semaine suivante, l'accusation présenta enfin ses preuves contre Lincoln. Luke et moi passâmes à la barre des témoins, l'avocat de Lincoln nous harcela mais nous tenions bon, Carrick Grey nous avait préparé à un tel interrogatoire.

Lincoln clama encore que Christian était une erreur malheureuse, elle certifia qu'il avait lui-même recherché cette relation et que par lassitude et ennui, elle s'était laissée tourner la tête. Le juge lui fit répéter cette déclaration et elle ajouta qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu blesser sa grande amie Grace. Enfin, Christian, assit à deux mètres de moi avait réagi, à sa manière. Il s'était levé et avait quitté la salle.

« Christian voudrait te parler. » me dit Carrick au moment de partir.

« Vraiment ? »

« Il insiste, il dit que c'est important. »

John m'encouragea et j'entrai dans le bureau mis à la disposition de l'accusation.

« Bonjour Christian. »

Il ne me regarda pas, ne se leva pas. Je m'assis face à lui mais il me déroba ses yeux. J'avais ce besoin encore aujourd'hui de le protéger, je n'avais pas réussi à le mettre en confiance quand je l'avais questionné, jamais il ne s'était senti à l'aise en ma présence. Je l'avais revu à l'hôpital quand il était hospitalisé, depuis il avait refusé de me revoir.

« Vous avez brisé ma vie. » lâcha-t-il au bout d'une longue minute.

Je ne sus que répondre, sans m'attendre à des remerciements, je pensais qu'il voudrait enfin se confier.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » répliquai-je, ahurie.

Il luttait pour garder son calme, ses poings se serrèrent sur ses cuisses, les jointures devinrent blanches, sa respiration se fit saccadée.

« Ma vie... ma vie a été anéantie parce que vous vouliez juste monter en grade. »

Ça avait été l'argument que Lincoln avait avancé au premier jour d'audience et Christian avait pris pour argent comptant ce qu'elle avait dit depuis le début de leur terrible relation. Je réalisais avec stupeur et horreur que le lien entre eux n'était pas encore brisé. John avait pourtant mentionné de grands progrès dans la thérapie.

« C'est faux, répliquai-je doucement. Je n'ai pas agi dans mon intérêt. Ma vocation est d'aider les gens, j'ai fait ça pour toi. »

« Elle était la seule à me comprendre. »

« Lincoln a abusé de toi, lui rappelai-je. Elle s'est servie de tes faiblesses et de ton passé pour te soumettre. »

N'avait-il pas déjà compris tout cela ?

« C'est ce que vous dites tous, mais c'est faux. » tenta-t-il et sa voix craintive me rappela quand il avait supplié Lincoln, le jour où je les avais surpris.

Comment pouvait-il encore croire qu'elle lui était essentielle, que leur relation avait été normale ?

« Bon sang je ne te comprends pas ! Tu ne pouvais pas aimer ça ! Je t'ai entendu hurlé de douleur ! »

Moi-même je n'étais plus en état de parler sans élever la voix, je l'avais cru intelligent et en voie « guérison », et surtout libéré de ce monstre.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. »

« Éclaire-moi alors. » le provoquai-je.

Il se redressa et allait ouvrir la porte avant de se raviser et de se retourner vers moi. Son regard gris dur et froid me laissa sans voix, ce qu'il me dit ensuite me terrifia.

« Je vais tout nier. »

« Mais... »

« Je sais qu'il y a des dizaines de preuves mais si je peux instiller le doute dans la tête des jurys, elle sera libérée. Nous avons de grands projets ensemble. »

Il fallait trouver une solution, comment le convaincre en un jour qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre et lui une victime innocente ?

« Ton témoignage ne sera pas recevable alors, ils te croiront fou. »

« Elle veut être avec moi ! » cria-t-il.

« Tu penses qu'elle t'aime ? »

« L'amour est pour les idiots, je ne serais jamais le genre d'homme à donner dans les cœurs et les fleurs. Ça n'est pas pour moi. »

« Tu as pourtant eu une enfance heureuse avec les Grey. » dis-je plus pour moi.

« J'aurais pu m'en sortir, mais vous avez tout détruit ! Je vous déteste ! »

La porte fut défoncée par un policier et John se précipita pour m'en sortir, je refusais de bouger d'un centimètre. Christian se réfugia dans un coin et se ferma aux autres. La panique de ses parents ne lui fit aucun effet.

Calmement, je racontai ma discussion avec l'adolescent et tous furent tous aussi choqués que moi par ces révélations. Chacun culpabilisait de n'avoir pas su détecter les mensonges de Christian, Grace pleura longtemps dans les bras de Carrick et John nous débita tout un tas de termes barbares et de théories.

« Comment et quand avez-vous rencontré Elena Lincoln ? » demandai-je aux Grey.

« Peu après notre emménagement à Seattle, répondit Grace. J'ai eu une opportunité professionnelle ici et à cette époque, Christian était hors de contrôle à Détroit. Elena et moi nous sommes rencontrées au Country Club Riverside, au jour de l'an 2005. »

« Et toi Christian ? » ajoutai-je.

Il ne dit rien et mon insinuation fit son effet. Grace se décomposa face à moi, Elena Lincoln avait bien sûr prétendu avoir eu une liaison courte avec Christian, en fait elle avait abusé de Christian durant trois ans, et ce avant même de rencontrer Grace et Carrick. Elle était tellement manipulatrice, perverse et intelligente, je ne pouvais pas être étonnée, juste écoeurée.

« Il allait mieux, il était même venu avec nous. » se souvint Carrick.

« Je l'ai rencontrée dans un bar de Seattle. » nous apprit l'adolescent.

« Quand ? » le pressai-je et il me sourit pour me narguer, certain de me voir cette fois-ci perdre mon calme.

« Une semaine après l'emménagement. »

« Elle est devenue amie avec vous Grace uniquement pour être plus proche de Christian. » conclus-je tristement.

* * *

_Voilà qui répond à certaines questions je pense. Il faudra plus de temps à Christian pour avancer et sortir de l'emprise de ce qu'il avait cru être "sa voie" dans la vie._


	13. Chapitre 13

_Voilà la suite du procès. Quel sera le témoignage de Christian?_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Christian devait être appelé à la barre le lendemain mais l'avocat des Grey parvint à convaincre le juge et faire d'abord passer deux autres victimes. Leur histoire fut difficile à entendre, elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Christian. Elena les avait dépucelé, initié et soumis. Elle avait gardé le contact avec l'un qui était devenu un désigner et l'autre, héritier d'une société nationale.

Le procureur leur demanda de décrire leurs relations d'alors et actuelle avec leur bourreau. Régulièrement, il laissait planer un silence insoutenable pour laisser sans doute le temps aux jurys de réfléchir. Lincoln, dans son box, était toujours furieuse, la peur avait aussi percé, les propos de ses deux victimes étaient accablants. Elle sentait que rien ne pourrait lui épargner la prison.

Christian resta impassible, il refusait d'écouter sa famille et John, l'avocat des Grey ne savait plus quoi faire pour lui ouvrir les yeux. A la fin de la première partie de l'audience, je suivis les Grey qui restèrent muets. John parla doucement à Christian finalement, mais rien n'y fit, il était ou extrêmement têtu ou bien l'influence de Lincoln avait été plus profonde que nous l'avions présumé.

« Elle va passer sa vie en prison. » intervins-je.

« Pas si je peux... » gronda le jeune homme.

« Tu ne peux rien faire, tu as entendu ce qu'elle a fait aux autres, le coupai-je. Tu n'es pas le seul pour elle, elle allait te remplacer, tu le sais. »

« J'allais devenir un dominant. Je n'aurais pas eu besoin d'elle encore longtemps. » se targua-t-il.

Ses parents observaient notre échange sans oser intervenir, je compris qu'ils ne reconnaissaient plus leur fils, ils le regardaient comme si il était un étranger. Je leur demandai de me laisser seule avec Christian, John fut le plus réticent mais j'avais l'intuition que j'avais enfin une chance de lui faire entendre raison. La veille, il s'était enfin révélé sous son vrai jour avec moi, après avoir menti plus d'un an aux siens.

« Pourquoi ? » enchainai-je, en fermant la porte.

Il soupira, peut-être soulagé de ne plus être en permanence observé par ses parents et son psy.

« Pour avoir le contrôle, pour évacuer ma colère, pour oublier. »

« Que veux-tu oublier ? »

« Je ne les crois pas, vous savez. Ceux qui ont témoigné. Ils ont été sans doute payé pour ces mensonges. »

« L'un d'eux a été le soumis de Lincoln lorsque tu l'as rencontré. »

« C'est ce qu'il prétend. »

« Et les photos ? »

Je poussai Christian dans ses retranchements mais rien n'y faisait. Je ne m'inquiétais plus du verdict, le dossier contre Lincoln était solide, elle croupirait en prison. Je voulais encore aider Christian, je le devais. Il devait guérir, comprendre qu'il était une victime et non un amant de Lincoln.

« Je suis allée la voir... à la prison. » affirmai-je.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés, il espérait quelque chose, un signe, un ordre, j'en étais malade. Il n'avait pas pu lui parler ni la voir, vu ses sentiments, il avait du beaucoup souffrir.

« Elle nous a maudit, toi et moi. »

« Encore un mensonge. » répliqua-t-il.

« Elle m'a dit pour vos plans. »

« Impossible. »

« Tu devais aller à Harvard et elle t'aurait soutenu durant tes études, support moral bien sûr mais aussi sexuel. Elle t'avait promis de te présenter des femmes prêtes à se soumettre. Elle t'a aussi dit qu'elle avait de l'argent bloqué sur un compte en Suisse, elle t'a dit qu'elle te le prêtait pour monter ton empire. Elle t'a dit que tu serais plus heureux en dominant. »

J'avais fait mouche, enfin il saisissait que je n'étais pas une menteuse et que je savais tout. Je n'étais pourtant pas allée voir Lincoln en prison.

« C'était un secret. »

Je me levai et hélai Greene, l'avocat de la famille de Chris.

« Ramenez-moi la déposition de Georges Travis. »

J'attendis en silence, Christian était plongé dans ses pensées, décortiquant ce que je venais de lui dire.

« Vous mentez encore ! » protesta-t-il quand je récupérai le dossier Travis et m'assis près de lui.

« Lis. » commandai-je.

Ma patience avait des limites, il n'était pas un enfant, il ne pouvait pas continuer à nier les évidences.

« Tu as raison, j'ai menti. Je ne suis pas allée la voir en prison, ça n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque pourtant. Cet avenir qu'elle t'a promit... »

Je pointai la déposition, Georges Travis avait eu les mêmes promesses.

« Avec lui, elle a réussi, elle est allée au bout. Il est allé étudier dans une école prestigieuse, elle lui a prêté cent mille dollars, il est devenu un designer très prisé, il l'a remboursée avec intérêts, près du double de ce qu'elle lui avait prêté. Jusqu'au jour où il est tombé amoureux et a réalisé de ce que Lincoln lui avait fait. »

Christian relut plusieurs fois les déclarations de Travis, au point où nous en étions, il y avait une chance sur deux pour que ça lui ouvre enfin les yeux.

« Il a eu trop honte pour porter plainte, continuai-je, mais grâce à toi, Christian, il peut enfin le faire. Vous trois, et j'espérais que d'autres le témoigneraient, mais vous trois, vous sauvez de dizaines et des dizaines d'enfants. »

« Je deviens quoi ?! » explosa-t-il.

Sa chaise vola à travers le bureau et Carrick ouvrit la porte, son fils le repoussa et tira le verrou.

« Tu deviens qui tu veux Christian, elle ne t'a jamais aidé. Elle voulait contrôler ta vie. »

« J'ai tout perdu ! »

Je le contournai pour qu'il ne me voit plus, il ne devait pas se sentir observé ou il ne dirait plus rien.

« Ta famille t'aime et te soutient. » déclarai-je.

« Ils ont changé, ils me regardent autrement, je sais que je les dégoute. »

Je posai enfin mes mains sur ses épaules, il voulut se relever mais je l'en empêchai de toutes mes forces. Je savais pertinemment qu'il refusait d'être touché même si j'en ignorais la raison.

« Non Christian ! Ils t'aiment et ils s'en veulent de ne pas avoir pu te protéger ! » lui dis-je en refoulant mes larmes.

« Elena me comprenait. »

« Elle t'a u-ti-li-sé! Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle t'aimait ? »

« Bien sûr que non... Je ne suis pas capable d'aimer et je n'en suis pas digne. »

« Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Tu m'entends ?! »

Fureur... rage... dégout... Je la haïssais de tout mon être. Elle avait détruit Christian, il ne se croyait pas digne d'être aimé !

« La pute ne m'aimait pas non plus. » remarqua-t-il sinistrement.

« Tu parles de qui ? »

« De celle qui s'est suicidée... Ma... mère biologique. »

Ses pleurs le surprirent et le mirent encore plus en colère alors je passai mes bras autour de son cou. Je ne savais pas comment agir avec lui, si jeune et si traumatisé. Il avait eu des parents adoptifs merveilleux, un frère et une sœur, cela n'avait pas suffit à le guérir.

« Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre son geste, Christian. Mais sois certain que tu n'y es pour rien. Ça n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Elle ne me voulait pas... elle l'a laissé me frapper, me bruler... » sanglota-t-il.

« Chut... C'est fini. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Ça n'est pas à cause de toi. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'explications. Aucun enfant ne mérite de souffrir ainsi et chaque enfant mérite d'être aimé. Toi aussi, tu es aimé, tu en es tellement digne. »

« Vous ne me connaissez pas... Je suis mauvais, je le sens en moi. »

« Tu es en colère parce que tu n'auras jamais les réponses à tes questions. Elle est morte, celui qui t'a martyrisé est mort aussi. Ils ne te diront jamais pourquoi. Et elle, Lincoln, elle s'est servie de ta colère pour te soumettre. Tu es la victime, elle t'a fait croire que personne ne pouvait t'aimer et que tu ne pouvais toi-même pas aimer, c'est faux. Je te le jure. »

« Vous pensez... vous pensez que je pourrais aimer ? »

« Tu aimes déjà. Ta famille... Mia, Elliott, ta mère et ton père. Tu es aimé, tellement plus que tu ne le crois possible et pourtant c'est vrai. »

« Je ne sais plus... »

Enfin, le doute avait percé ses certitudes, si Christian pouvait enfin avancer, ma mission serait véritablement réussie.

« Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu dois leur faire confiance. Ils veulent t'aider, ils t'aiment. Ils n'ont jamais eu pitié de toi, tu es chez toi avec eux, ils sont ta famille. Jamais ils ne cesseront de t'aimer. Tu es le maître de ta vie, de ton univers. Personne ne pourra plus jamais te forcer à faire quoique ce soit. Tu m'entends ? Tu prends le contrôle de ta vie maintenant. Laisse le passé où il est et avance. N'oublie pas qu'ils t'aiment tous tellement... »

Ses sanglots se calmèrent, il s'accrochait fort à moi et enfin, il respira à fond pour recouver un peu de calme.

« Laisse-la t'aimer Christian. »

« Grace... » comprit-il.

Il hocha la tête et je le relâchai pour ouvrir la porte. Je soufflai à Grace de venir enlacer son fils, chose qu'elle avait du faire si peu de fois. Christian se blottit contre elle, comme l'enfant qu'il aurait du être. Elle le berça et nous les laissâmes seuls.

« Merci Ana. » me dit Carrick avant de me serrer fort contre lui, tout aussi ému.

« Il va témoigner mais ça va être si difficile. » annonçai-je.

Et mon pronostic se réalisa. A la barre des témoins, Christian raconta, la voix étranglée, comment Lincoln l'avait approché et séduit. Elle l'avait fait avouer ses démons et avait proposé une solution. Tout le temps que dura ce récit effroyable, Carrick et Grace pleurèrent. J'entendis John leur dire de ne plus jamais pleurer devant Christian qui culpabilisait énormément déjà pour trop de choses injustifiées. Cette journée devait signifier pour Christian non seulement la fin de trois années de sévices mais aussi de toute une vie de peur et de détresse.

* * *

_OUF ! Le prochain chapitre clôturera cette partie de la fic, ensuite on fera un bond de plusieurs années. Merci d'avance pour vos reviews!_


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

Les Grey ne revinrent plus aux audiences dès le lendemain. Pour eux, le procès d'Elena Lincoln appartenait au passé. Ils partirent en voyage en Europe pour un mois, le temps pour le procès de se terminer et que tout soit oublié.

Taylor et moi témoignâmes en dernier. Je n'eus aucun mal à rapporter les évènements de ce vendredi, ils étaient gravés à vie dans ma mémoire. Les jurés, déjà mis à rude épreuve avec les témoignages des victimes, n'eurent plus aucun doute après cette séance. La prédatrice devait être enfermée pour de très longues années.

Personne à Seattle et dans toute la côte ouest n'ignorait désormais plus les visages des trois victimes qui avaient eu le courage de témoigner. Les photos de leurs bourreaux étaient plus nombreuses, certains plus célèbres que les autres étaient jetés sur les premières pages des journaux. Au fur et à mesure du procès, d'autres, hommes et femmes, adolescents et enfants, furent identifiés, d'autres se révélèrent d'elles-mêmes aux autorités.

D'autres procès auraient lieu après celui d'Elena qui se termina au bout de trois semaines. Elle fut reconnue coupable et les peines s'accumulant, elle fut condamnée à quatre-vingt dix ans de prison sans remise de peine possible.

Jack Hyde fut lui aussi jugé coupable, condamné à sept ans de prison avec possibilité de remise de peine. Il clama son innocence en dépit les preuves étaient accablantes, il pensait pouvoir encore s'en sortir, peine perdue. Les versements d'argent, les lettres et messages qu'il avait gardés, pour ensuite parfois faire chanter ceux qui avaient voulu acheter son silence, avaient été sa perte.

Elizabeth Morgan, ainsi que Jamie Jenkins ne furent eux que condamnés à des peines de sursis. Ils avaient été accusés de manquements aggravés. N'ayant pas été témoins d'abus, ils avaient échappé à l'accusation de non dénonciation de crime et de celle de non-assistante à un mineur en danger.

Après tout ce matraquage médiatique, une petite révolution eut lieu. Tous les services sociaux de l'état de Washington furent réorganisés. Les contrôles plus réguliers avaient permis de découvrir de nouveaux cas d'abus, une hausse de vingt pour cent des délits et crimes sur mineurs dans tout l'Etat révéla les graves lacunes de l'administration.

Sous les projecteurs malgré moi, je fus invitée à de nombreuses émissions et je ne rechignai jamais à y aller. La sensibilisation était primordiale, en informant des signes de maltraitance par exemple, des vies pouvaient être sauvées. Le gouverneur Gerandy me sollicita également et je fus nommée présidente d'un comité de réflexion. C'était un peu pompeux et les autres membres heureusement partageaient ma vocation.

Suite à la médiatisation de Christian, son père biologique, Christian Masen, s'était manifesté. Il avait débarqué chez les Grey à leur retour d'Europe et s'était soumis à un test de paternité, aussi superflu que cela fut. Christian ressemblait trait pour trait à son père : le même visage anguleux, les mêmes yeux gris, les mêmes cheveux aux reflets cuivrés.

Christian Masen expliqua être tombé amoureux d'Ella à Chicago lorsqu'elle était serveuse dans le restaurant familial. Elle n'avait alors que quinze ans et lui dix-huit mais leur amour leur parut assez fort pour braver leurs différences sociales. Christian Masen était d'une famille de riches industriels, il était destiné alors à épouser une femme de son cercle social. Il fut contraint de rompre avec Ella, cédant à la pression parentale. Il lui fit croire ne plus l'aimer pour qu'elle l'oublie plus facilement et continue sa vie. Il s'envola ensuite pour Londres et se maria selon les volontés de sa famille. Il ignorait qu'alors, Ella était tombée enceinte de lui. Elle avait fui Chicago pour Détroit, sa famille l'avait rejetée car elle avait refusé d'avorter.

En découvrant le visage de son fils à la télévision, lors d'un voyages d'affaires à San Francisco, Christian Masen avait eu un choc. Il ne put se résoudre à rentrer chez lui, il lui fallait en avoir le cœur net. Il avait recontacté la famille d'Ella, ses parents étaient décédés mais son frère confirma qu'Elle avait eu un enfant.

John Flynn, qui avait été appelé en tant que médiateur lors de la rencontre entre le père et le fils, me raconta que Christian avait été soulagé d'apprendre la vérité sur sa naissance. Il se souvenait que sa mère lui disait souvent qu'il était aussi beau que son père. Après le drame du suicide d'Ella, le jeune homme avait cru n'être que le fruit d'un amant de sa mère. Rencontrer son père lui avait donné encore plus de force pour se reconstruire.

* * *

_Merci pour vos reviews. C'était le dernier chapitre de cette période, on passe à 2014 au prochain chapitre. Ana et Christian vont se revoir ensuite et oui, ils vont se rapprocher mais soyez patientes! ;-)_


	15. Chapitre 15

_Encore merci de me suivre sur cette fic._

_On est en 2014, Ana a évolué mais reste toujours aussi impliquée dans son travail. Christian revint après être parti cinq ans en Angleterre..._

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

**2014**

La fondation d'aide aux victimes d'abus avait récolté chaque année plus d'argent et ce succès je le devais à Grace. Elle m'avait énormément aidée, j'avais pu plaider ma cause et récolter des fonds pour des foyers, des aides pour les étudiants en détresse, et beaucoup d'autres projets.

Cette année, Grace me proposa de donner une soirée et je blêmis. Habituellement, nous faisions des campagnes de dons et nous invitions les donateurs à venir écouter le compte rendu annuel de la fondation, dans une salle gracieusement prêtée par la mairie. J'avais déjà assisté aux galas organisés par mon amie et cela ne me semblait pas adapté pour ma fondation.

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de dépenser autant d'argent. » plaidai-je.

« Je sais Ana, mais je fais cela chaque année pour Copying Together, et crois-moi en une soirée nous amassons presque autant que ta fondation en un an. »

« Les donateurs n'apprécieraient pas. »

« Pas tous, tu as raison. Je te parle plutôt d'un événement un peu plus privé. »

« Comme la soirée Copying Together. »

« Oui, Ana. Le monde marche ainsi, si tu veux attraper de gros poissons, tu dois les attirer avec un gros appât. »

« Je ne serais pas capable de gérer ce genre d'évènement. J'ai tellement de travail, je n'ai pas vu mes parents depuis bientôt un an et je ne te parle même pas de ma vie privée qui est inexistante. »

« Si je peux me permettre, tu devrais démissionner de ton poste de superviseur général. »

Devant mon air offusqué, elle s'empressa d'ajouter.

« Pour te consacrer à la fondation bien sur ! Tu ferais plus. Ils n'ont plus vraiment besoin de toi, tu as changé les choses. Ça me fait de la peine de te voir tellement stressée et fatiguée. Prend un peu de recul, tu le mérites. »

Il y avait des jours où j'avais vraiment envie de souffler, de m'arrêter et d'apprécier la vie. Ma vocation m'avait plongée dans un monde sombre, avec certes des lueurs d'espoir mais elles étaient trop rares. Être témoin de la détresse d'une personne était difficile, même si je parvenais à aider, j'avais un goût amer après mes missions. Je ne gérais que les conséquences de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans ce monde, j'aurais voulu m'attaquer aux causes.

« Je vais t'aider, nous allons faire au plus simple et Mia serait tellement heureuse de participer. » insista Grace.

Mia était devenue une jeune femme avec le même caractère et la même joie de vie que l'adolescente que j'avais connue. Elle suivait les pas de sa mère en se révélant une aide précieuse lors des galas et évènements de charité. Je ne doutais pas qu'elle nous aiderait, je l'appréciais beaucoup malgré son envie permanente de me relooker. Depuis quelques mois, elle fréquentait le frère de ma meilleure amie, Ethan. Lui avait étudié à New York et le revoir deux ans auparavant m'avait fait tellement plaisir d'autant qu'il s'était engagé à mes côtés en tant que bénévole.

Elliott s'était marié l'année précédente avec Kate. J'avais été en quelque sorte un cupidon dans leur histoire. Un bébé était prévu dans trois mois, mon amie était comblée et son mari également.

Quant à Christian, il était parti étudier en Angleterre, à Oxford. Il était resté en contact avec son père biologique qui vivait à Londres et ils s'étaient rapprochés au fil des années. Malgré la distance, le jeune homme avait tenu à construire une relation forte avec chaque membre de sa famille restée aux États-Unis. Les Grey lui rendaient visite trois fois par an et lui revenait pour Thanksgiving et le 4 Juillet. Je ne l'avais revu qu'une fois, à l'occasion du mariage de Kate et Elliott et même si ça avait été une occasion heureuse, j'avais tout fait depuis pour oublier cette soirée.

Nous étions en juin et tous étaient excités du retour définitif de Christian à Seattle. Il venait d'obtenir son diplôme en commerce international, ainsi qu'une licence en droit, même si il ne se destinait pas à devenir avocat comme son père.

**PDV Christian**

En se posant, l'avion me livrait à un passé que j'avais plus que tout cherché à oublier. Mes quelques jours chaque année passés à Seattle avec ma famille avaient été un rappel douloureux du piège sordide dans lequel j'étais si facilement tombé.

Mes parents espéraient que j'allais construire ma vie auprès d'eux, je n'avais pas le cœur à leur dire que j'en avais décidé autrement. Pour apaiser ma conscience, j'étais donc de retour pour trois mois avant de m'installer en Suisse. J'avais été recruté et engagé par une banque internationale, je commencerais en bas de l'échelle évidemment, l'évolution dans de telles compagnies pouvaient êtres rapides cependant.

Je fus accueilli par deux couples, mon frère et sa femme, enceinte et resplendissante, et ma petite sœur et un grand blond. Leurs étreintes et les larmes de Mia me firent sentir si minable. Ils avaient toujours tellement voulus que nous soyons une fratrie unie et je les avais repoussé jusqu'à mon départ à Oxford. J'avais réussi à créer des liens avec eux à travers des mails et des appels devenus plus longs au fil du temps. Je ne supportais le contact que de ma famille, je devais encore travailler sur ce point et le Dr Flynn avait ma promesse d'aller le voir au moins une fois par semaine durant mes vacances.

Il était le seul à qui j'avais pu réellement me confier durant ces quatre dernières années. Il avait insisté pour que je consulte un psychiatre en Angleterre, j'avais refusé, j'étais bien plus à l'aise pour parler par téléphone.

« Maman et papa n'ont pas pu se libérer mais nous serons tous réunis ce soir. » m'annonça Mia.

« C'est génial. » feignis-je, me sentant déjà un peu étouffé.

Ma sœur me connaissait mieux que je le pensais, elle se rembrunit aussi pour détourner l'attention, je m'adressai à Kate.

« Quand va naître le bébé ? »

« Dans trois mois environ. » me répondit Kate.

« Tu vas être là pour le baptême, c'est parfait frérot, parce qu'on veut que tu sois le parrain. » ajouta Elliott, ses mains s'étant posés comme par automatisme sur le ventre de sa femme.

« Je suis très honoré, réussis-je à . »

« La chance. » pesta Mia.

« Le prochain ! » lança ma belle-soeur exaspérée.

Elles avaient du avoir cette dispute de nombreuses fois, Mia savait être persistante et râleuse. Kate prit à part ma sœur et nous continuâmes tous à rejoindre le parking.

« Qui est la marraine ? » demandai-je pour aider ma belle-soeur.

« Ana. »

« Ana. » répétai-je un peu bêtement.

_Ana._

_Mon ange._

_Mon sauveur aux yeux bleus._

« Elle sera là ce soir ? » m'enquis-je en serrant les poings.

Ma mère m'en parlait parfois et je savais que j'aurais à la croiser, mais pas ce soir. Je ne m'en sentais pas la force d'affronter la seule personne qui avait vu clair à travers moi et mes mensonges. Anastasia avait vu ma réalité, elle avait entendu mes cris, elle en savait trop, elle en avait vu trop.

Je n'avais pas voulu penser à elle toutes ces années, j'y étais souvent arrivé. Mais depuis le mariage d'Elliott et Kate, c'était tout simplement impossible, elle me hantait.

« Non. » me répondit le grand blond.

Je n'avais plus prêté attention à lui tant qu'il se tenait à une distance raisonnable de ma petite sœur. Pourquoi lui me répondait et que signifiait ce regard qu'il posait sur moi à cet instant ? Comme si moi j'étais un danger pour Anastasia Steele, compris-je alors.

« Mia m'a dit ton prénom mais j'ai oublié. » le provoquai-je en collant un sourire hypocrite sur mon visage.

« Ne joue pas au grand-frère protecteur ! s'énerva Mia. Tu sais bien que c'est Ethan, c'est le frère de Kate, tu l'as rencontré au mariage ! »

J'allais l'avoir à l'oeil, autant qu'il semblait me surveiller. Que savait-il de moi ? Tout malheureusement, à cause de ce procès. Me voyait-il faible ? Malade ? Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, ma colère ne put se contenter de faire rage en moi. Je m'en pris à la poignée de mon sac à dos, puis au siège et enfin à la poignée, la route ne m'avait encre jamais parue aussi longue pour arriver à Bellevue.

* * *

_Au prochain chapitre, Ana et Christian se reverront enfin!_

_Comment trouvez-vous ces deux-là? Pourront-ils s'aimer malgré un passé lourd?_


	16. Chapitre 16

**_Note importante, j'ai rajouté quelques phrases dans le chapitre précédent que je vous rajoute ici pour celles qui suivent la fic à mesure des publications._**

_Ana, par rapport à Christian : Je ne l'avais revu qu'une fois, à l'occasion du mariage de Kate et Elliott et même si ça avait été une occasion heureuse, j'avais tout fait depuis pour oublier cette soirée._

_Christian, par rapport à Ana : Je n'avais pas voulu penser à elle toutes ces années, j'y étais souvent arrivé. Mais depuis le mariage d'Elliott et Kate, c'était tout simplement impossible, elle me hantait._

_Voilà, il s'est passé quelque chose un an environ plus tôt, au mariage de Kate et Elliott..._

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

**PDV Ana**

« Tu as besoin de sortir et moi de me pavaner encore avant de devenir trop énorme ! » geignit Kate.

Je lui lançai un regard exaspéré mais rien n'y fit.

« Tu es déjà trop énorme. » persiflai-je, changeant de technique.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Steele. »

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais habillée et maquillée, Mia avait été appelée à la rescousse et encadrée par mes amies, je les suivis dans un restaurant huppé de Seattle.

« Réservation au nom de Grey pour six. » annonça Kate au maître d'hôtel.

« Six ? » tiquai-je.

« Christian a accepté de venir, ça n'a pas été facile non plus de le convaincre. » m'apprit Mia.

Je me figeai, les faisant trébucher.

« Quoi encore ?! » pesta ma meilleure amie.

« Vous auriez du me dire qu'il serait là. » leur reprochai-je tout bas en m'asseyant sur la chaise tirée par le maître d'hôtel.

« Pourquoi ? »

Mia, elle, comprit, du moins elle pensait savoir. La véritable raison était que j'avais encore un souvenir trop vivace et douloureux de la dernière fois où j'avais été avec Christian. La jeune femme chuchota à Kate quelque chose et le silence s'instaura à notre table. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les trois hommes arrivèrent.

« Ana ! C'est miracle, tu es venue ! Quel honneur. » me taquina Elliott.

Je répondis à sa bise mais ne commentai pas, il avait raison. Elliott et moi aurions du devenir de bons amis depuis longtemps, si seulement je nous en avais donné l'occasion.

« Bonsoir Ethan, ça a été la permanence d'hier ? » l'interrogeai-je, à la recherche d'une diversion.

Mia se leva d'un coup et se mit entre son petit-ami et moi.

« Je vous avertis vous deux, on ne veut pas entendre un mot sur la fondation. Pas un ! »

« Oui chef. » capitula en riant Ethan, avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres.

Christian s'avança enfin vers moi et me tendit la main. Je la lui serrai sans savoir quoi dire, et sous les regards concernés de nos quatre compagnons.

« Bonsoir Anastasia. » me dit-il finalement.

« Bonsoir. »

Kate se hâta de lancer un sujet léger de discussion, puis nous commandâmes un apéritif. Christian était assis entre Mia et Elliott, en face de moi, je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'admirer. Je me mordis la lèvre une bonne dizaine de fois pour m'empêcher de lui parler. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire ou dire.

Quand Kate l'interrogea sur sa vie londonienne, je me perdis dans son récit, embarquée clandestinement auprès de lui. Je pouvais l'imaginer sur le campus, écouter avec intérêt un professeur dans une salle bondée et mal chauffée, étudier dans la bibliothèque Bodléienne, quatre fois centenaire, s'assoir sur l'herbe pour profiter d'un rayon de soleil au printemps.

Christian me captivait, il était si différent de cet adolescent que j'avais retiré des griffes de ce monstre. Différent aussi qu'un an plus tôt.

**PDV Christian**

Me voyait-elle encore comme j'étais cinq plus tôt ? Ou bien pensait-elle à la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus ? Étais-je différent à ses yeux ?

Elle était toujours aussi sublime, son corps mince et gracile se devinait sous la soie de sa robe, l'éclat de ses yeux était rehaussé par le maquillage. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que j'étais arrivé avec Elliott et Ethan, au moins s'était-elle un peu détendue après que nous ayons été servis.

Parler de ma vie à Londres, arrangeant ma version pour ne pas inquiéter mes proches, me permit de la dévisager de temps à temps. Anastasia, elle, ne me quittait pas des yeux et pour prolonger ce sentiment entêtant, j'enchaînais les anecdotes. Je remarquai aussi que ma sœur, mon frère et Kate étaient surpris par mon bavardage, n'ayant jamais été loquace, je les surprenais en paraissant détendu et social.

Ethan me coupa la parole tandis que j'évoquais les soirées étudiantes auxquelles je n'étais pourtant allé qu'une fois.

« Il n'y a pas de club de hockey sur gazon, mais sur glace. »

« Tu as raison, répliquai-je avec aplomb en lui souriant. J'ai confondu. Quoiqu'il en soit leurs soirées étaient les plus sauvages. »

« Et dans quel club de sport étais-tu ? »

« Rameurs. »

« Ah oui... comment s'appelle cette course annuelle déjà ? » me questionna-t-il, décidé à me faire passer pour un menteur.

« Boat Race. »

Il acquiesça, convaincu qu'à moitié, j'avais envie de l'étrangler ce type. J'avais à peine remarqué Ethan lors du mariage de mon frère et de sa sœur, et pour cause, j'avais été focalisé par la demoiselle d'honneur.

Kate profita de mon silence pour (enfin) parler d'elle et du bébé. Elle entraîna Ana et Mia dans une conversation à bâtons rompus et bruyante. Plus d'une fois, mon ange releva ses magnifiques yeux bleus vers moi, elle rougissait et se mordait la lèvre. Se doutait-elle de l'effet qu'elle me faisait ?

**PDV Ana**

_Tu tutoies sa mère et fais du shopping avec elle._

_Sa sœur et son frère te voient comme une grande sœur._

_Il est plus jeune._

_Il est trop jeune._

_Il n'a pas besoin de moi._

_Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça._

_Je n'ai pas envie de ça._

Combien d'excuses étais-je capable d'inventer pour ne pas succomber ? Parce que j'allais le faire. Succomber. La plus grosse erreur de ma vie se profilait, là, tout droit, et il semblait que je n'étais pas disposée à l'éviter. Que m'arrivait-il? Pourquoi soudain voulais-je me retrouver un an plus tôt, sur une terrasse d'un hôtel de luxe, sous son regard changeant et pénétrant ? La réponse était évidente, les raisons pour succomber toutes aussi nombreuses que celles pour ne pas succomber.

_Il n'est plus la victime._

_Il n'est plus mineur._

_Il a grandi._

_C'est un homme._

_Sublime. Charismatique._

_Aucun homme ne m'a fait ressentir cela._

_Je suis seule, même pas un chat à câliner._

_J'ai envie d'aimer et d'être aimée._

_J'ai envie de lui._

_Bon sang j'ai envie de lui!_

« J'ai envie de... » murmurai-je, plus fort que je ne l'avais cru puisque cinq paires d'yeux curieux me fixèrent. Euh... je dois passer un appel, je reviens. »

Je quittai la table précipitamment, ne bousculai qu'une personne puis sortis du restaurant. Une pluie fine tombait et j'accueillis avec soulagement les gouttes fraîches sur ma peau brulante. J'inspirai et expirai profondément, je devais être responsable, adulte, mesurée. Je voulais vivre pour moi, suivre ces conseils qu'on m'avait toujours donnés, je voulais un peu de folie et de surtout l'amour.

« J'ai envie de lui. » soufflai-je, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps.

Je souris et mes larmes se confondirent avec de l'eau de pluie.

« Ana ? »

Je sursautai et me tournai vivement vers l'intrus. Au même instant un vélo lancé à toute vitesse sur le trottoir me frôla et, déséquilibrée, je tombai dans des bras forts et protecteurs.

* * *

_Dans les bras de qui est tombée Ana?_

_Que s'est-il passé au mariage de Kate et Elliott?_

_Pourquoi Ethan cherche à coincer Christian?_

_Vous avez d'autres questions?_

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review ;-)_


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

**PDV Christian**

J'avais honte de moi, rien de nouveau mais encore plus depuis qu'elle avait prononcé ces quelques mots, ses yeux posés avec envie sur moi. Envie, elle l'avait dit elle-même.

J'avais voulu la suivre mais Ethan m'avait stoppé et s'était élancé à la suite de mon ange. Une minute plus tard, ils réapparaissaient tous les deux dans le restaurant, elle blottie dans ses bras à lui.

_Elle n'est pas pour toi._

_Elle n'est pas à toi._

_Elle ne te voit pas comme un homme._

_Tu n'es pas capable d'aimer._

_Elle mérite d'être aimée._

_Elle mérite un homme sain d'esprit._

La liste était longue, je m'empêchais de me rabaisser encore et observais Anastasia sourire à Ethan quand il passa sa veste sur ses épaules. Elle alla directement vers les toilettes, Kate et Mia la suivirent.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? » demanda Elliott à son beau-frère.

« C'était une mauvaise idée de lui demander de venir. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il me regarda sévèrement, je me levai d'un bond. Elliott comprit immédiatement que j'étais sur le point de commettre un massacre, il me ceintura et m'emmena hors du restaurant.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème ! » me cria-t-il.

« Ce mec... il me cherche. »

« Ethan ne te cherche pas, arrête ta parano ! »

« Il la regarde. » dis-je sans réaliser qu'Elliott ne me comprendrait pas.

« Mia ? Ne joue pas les grands frères protecteurs, j'ai déjà prévenu Ethan, et sincèrement, il est parfait pour notre sœur. »

Je lui tournai le dos et hélai un taxi, je devais partir et vite. Je n'avais pas le courage de faire face à Anastasia.

**PDV Ana**

Son regard brûlant me hantait, Christian restait une énigme pour moi. Il n'avait pas réapparu dans le restaurant, par ma faute sans doute. En me couchant seule dans mon lit, je ne pus réprimer mes frissons en me remémorant la soirée du mariage de Kate et Elliott.

_Flashback_

Le matin du mariage en le saluant, je lui avais simplement demandé comment se passait sa vie à Londres, Christian, lui, m'avait toisée comme si j'étais le diable en personne et m'avait ensuite fuie toute la journée.

En tant que témoins, nous ne pouvions cependant pas nous ignorer, et Christian m'avait regardée presque toute la journée au point de me faire rougir. Après le dîner, il avait gardé sa place autour de la table des mariés tandis que j'avais dansé plus d'une heure. Ce fut mon père qui me fit me poser des questions sur Christian que je n'avais pas voulu imaginer.

« On dirait qu'il va tuer chaque homme qui te regarde, rigola Ray. Il sait que je suis ton père, hein ? »

« Je crois. »

« Sérieusement Ana, il fait de la peine, tu devrais l'inviter à danser. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Il n'est plus ton protégé, tu devrais au moins lui faire comprendre que tu ne le vois plus comme une victime. »

« Comment alors ? »

« Comme un homme normal, ça doit être difficile pour lui de se retrouver au milieu de deux cent personnes qui savent tout de ce qu'il a enduré enfant et surtout adolescent. »

« Tu as raison, mais je crois qu'il m'en veut. » confiai-je en regardant discrètement Christian.

« Il n'attend peut-être que quelques mots. »

Ray cessa de danser et me conduisit vers Christian.

« Tu accepterais de prendre ma place, j'ai une douleur au dos. » mentit mon père.

Christian se leva, muet, contourna la table et prit ma main que Ray lui tendait.

« Prends soin de ma petite Annie. »

« Oui, monsieur Steele. »

Nous dansions sans un mot, enlacés par devoir mais séparés par au moins un demi-mètre. Je ne savais pas comment gérer la tension entre nous, pourtant Ray avait raison, Christian méritait que je clôture ce chapitre de nos vies.

« Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais réussi tes examens. Félicitation. » commençai-je.

« Merci... ça n'était que des épreuves préparatoires. »

« Oh. »

« Alors tu comptes rester en Angleterre ? » m'enquis-je.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il me relâcha et une seconde plus tard, j'ôtai à mon tour mes mains de ses épaules et reculai.

« Bonne soirée. » me dit-il avait de disparaître dans la cohue des danseurs.

Christian avait peut-être trop bu, me confia Grace en me rejoignant sur la piste. Elle nous avait observé quand nous avions dansé et avait senti la tension entre nous, pourtant elle n'aurait pas du s'excuser pour le comportement de son fils. J'avais été si proche de lui et sous son regard toute la journée, je savais qu'il n'avait pas touché à une goutte d'alcool.

Je décidai de me mettre à sa recherche, je devais lui parler et apaiser son esprit. Le débusquer me prit plus de vingt minutes, il était sur un des balcons de la grande salle de bal, caché dans la pénombre et une bouteille de scotch à la main.

« Ta mère s'inquiète. » lui dis-je en refermant la porte coulissante.

« Rien de nouveau. » constata-t-il, dépité.

« Je voulais te demander... Christian... tu as réussi à t'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Quels sont vos critères ? »

Il s'approcha de moi, me dominant d'un regard.

« Vous ne savez rien de moi, vous ne pouvez pas savoir si je vais bien ou pas. »

« Je suis devenue proche de ta famille, je ne voulais pas m'imposer quand tu venais. J'avais peur de raviver chez toi de mauvais souvenirs. »

« Des mauvais souvenirs ? répéta-t-il ahuri. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! Pour rien. » ajouta-t-il en reculant vers le garde-fou.

« Ne dis pas ça, contrai-je. Donne-moi cette bouteille. »

« Non, c'est mon alibi. Au cas où je ferais quelque chose de stupide... comme me jeter de ce balcon. »

La bouteille était encore pleine, à quoi jouait-il ? Et pourquoi pensait-il au suicide. Grace m'avait juré que Christian était enfin en paix, heureux.

« Christian, tu mérites de connaître le bonheur. » lui déclarai-je en m'approchant de lui.

« Mais s'il ne vient pas ? Si il n'y a rien ni personne pour moi ? s'emporta-t-il. Je vais vivre en voyant le monde s'aimer et je serais toujours seul. Et tu sais quel est le pire dans tout ça ? Elle avait raison, et elle a déjà gagné. »

« Lincoln ? » devinai-je avec effroi.

« Oui, elle m'a dit que l'amour n'était pas pour moi, que j'étais cassé, que personne ne pourrait m'aimer vraiment. »

« Je sais que tu rencontreras une femme qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es. »

Il ne pouvait en être autrement, Christian méritait d'avoir enfin l'amour dans sa vie.

« Tu ne peux pas en être certaine... Je n'ai jamais embrassé une fille. » m'avoua-t-il, ses yeux dans les miens.

« A Londres, tu n'as pas... » commençai-je sans oser finir ma phrase.

« Non, je me concentre sur mes études et j'ai toujours cette peur qu'on me touche. »

Je regardai mes mains, me souvenant de la dernière fois où nous nous étions vus, quand il avait pleuré dans mes bras.

« Que voudrais-tu ? » le pressai-je, décidée à l'aider coute que coute.

« Avoir juste l'illusion d'être aimé, je crois que je m'en contenterais. Je suis fatigué d'être seul. »

« Tu es aimé. »

Ne sentait-il pas l'amour de ses parents, de son frère et de sa sœur, de ses grands-parents ? L'instant d'après, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes, hésitantes et dures à la fois. Son goût m'enivra bien plus que n'importe quel alcool, mon esprit embrumé ne voulut rien analyser, juste ressentir. Il était délicieux. Il m'attira dans ses bras, me faisant sentir immédiatement en sécurité.

« Christian... » gémis-je contre sa bouche, mon corps se pressant davantage contre lui.

« Anastasia... je... je suis désolé. »

Le froid me mordit au plus profond de moi, Christian me relâcha et s'enfuit du balcon.

_Fin du Flashback_

Oubliant étonnamment facilement ce que nous avions traversé cinq ans plus tôt, je ne pouvais cependant pas faire partie de sa vie. Christian Grey avait besoin d'une jeune femme pleine de vie et sans peur.

* * *

_Christian et Ana se sont donc embrassés un an plus tôt et se sont donc revus seulement ce soir-là au restaurant. Ethan est à surveiller, vous saurez pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! Merci d'avance_


	18. Chapitre 18

_Je rappelle que cette fic est délibérément composée de chapitres courts, je n'ai pas le temps pour plus car j'ai d'autres écrits en cours._

_C'est ma première fanfic de la trilogie FSOG, soyez indulgentes, je rajoute que c'est un peu OOC du fait de leurs différences de parcours et des circonstances._

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**PDV Christian**

Anastasia resta dans mes pensées chaque jour qui suivit cette soirée catastrophique. Il me paraissait évident qu'elle me voyait toujours comme un adolescent perdu et à vrai dire, je me sentais parfois aussi désemparé que cinq ans auparavant.

Pour échapper à mes fantaisies dangereuses, je suivis mes parents et ma sœur, à condition qu'elle ne fut pas accaparée par Ethan évidemment. Au bout d'une semaine, mes cauchemars revinrent plus forts que jamais, aussi je me décidai à consulter le Dr Flynn. Ma mère m'avait demandé de venir au gala qu'elle organisait pour la fondation d'Ana, je n'avais pas eu envie de refuser. J'avais envie de la revoir, malgré tout.

« C'est assez classique, Christian, ce qui m'étonne c'est que vous ne m'en ayez jamais parlé. » tiqua le Dr Flynn après que je lui ai avoué ma fascination pour Anastasia.

« Je ne l'ai vue qu'au mariage de mon frère, c'était la première fois après le procès. »

« Et donc vous l'avez embrassée. »

« Je devrais m'excuser pour cela, admis-je avant qu'il ne me le dise. Mais je ne regrette pas. »

« Christian, je pense que la première étape est de vous sortir tous les deux de votre passé en commun. Il faut mettre ça derrière vous, je me doute que c'est impossible à oublier. »

« Je ne sais pas comment faire, je la vois véritablement comme un ange, mon ange. Elle m'a sauvé la vie, je voudrais la remercier. »

« Alors faites-le. »

« Qu'offrir à quelqu'un qui vous a sauvé de l'enfer ? »

« Qu'avez-vous offert à votre mère ? Après tout elle vous a sauvé également quand vous n'étiez qu'un enfant. »

Il me laissa sur cette question et me demanda de reprendre rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine, soit deux jours après le gala, qui selon lui était la parfaite occasion pour me montrer reconnaissant.

Anastasia n'était pas du genre à être impressionnée par l'argent et je n'avais pas de fortune personnelle pour l'aider de cette manière dans sa fondation. Mais j'avais du temps et cette idée me parut d'abord excellente. Ma mère fit extatique et Mia m'encouragea, me rappelant ainsi que son cher Ethan était lui aussi bénévole dans la fondation.

« Je vais avoir besoin de toi dès ce soir. » s'enthousiasma ma mère.

« Pas de soucis. »

« Tu es certain que ça ne risque pas de raviver de mauvais souvenirs pour toi ? »

« Je vis avec depuis si longtemps... mais je veux avancer et avoir la paix. »

Elle me sourit, fière de moi et émue, puis se détourna pour me cacher ses larmes, comme souvent quand nous parlions de mon passé. Je tenais l'occasion de faire enfin un pas vers elle, un pas significatif.

« Maman ? » l'appelai-je avant qu'elle ne quitte le salon.

« Oui ? »

« Je tiens à te dire merci. »

Elle me dévisagea sans comprendre.

« Tu m'as sauvé, tu m'as guéri et aimé. Tu m'as donné une chance incroyable d'être heureux et je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à en prendre conscience. »

« Tu n'as pas... »

Elle pleurait pour de bon cette fois-ci, je me sentis coupable mais aussi très soulagé. Refoulant ma peur instinctive d'être rejeté, je la pris dans mes bras, chose que je n'avais plus fait depuis le procès de mon bourreau.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu ne peux pas comprendre mais mon amour pour toi a toujours été tellement fort, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu es mon fils et je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi maman. » murmurai-je en réprimant à mon tour mes larmes.

**PDV Ana**

Grace était d'humeur incroyablement enjouée, jamais je ne l'avais vue aussi heureuse. Elle ne fut pas longue à m'en donner la raison et je pus partager sa joie. La confession de Christian et les preuves d'amour qu'il lui avaient donnés pour la première deux jours plus tôt, et depuis chaque jour, étaient inestimables.

Voilà la clôture que j'espérais sincèrement, qu'il ose enfin être normal et ressentir autre chose que de la haine et du dégout pour lui-même.

« Il y a autre chose, Christian veut t'aider Ana. D'abord avec le gala et ensuite avec ce que tu voudras, il n'a pas l'habitude d'être oisif. Il veut se rendre utile cet été, tu acceptes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sur. » répondis-je, faussement enjouée.

« Merveilleux ! »

Mia et Christian arrivèrent l'après-midi même, je ne les saluai que rapidement. Le gala aurait lieu dans un hôtel prestigieux de Seattle le samedi suivant. Je n'étais pas du tout dans mon élément aussi je demandais à Mia de chaperonner avec sa mère et elle se chargea de mettre Christian au travail. je ne fis que le saluer rapidement. Il devinerait mon trouble assez rapidement si nous étions amenés à nous voir souvent, et il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Les jours suivants, je fuyais littéralement Christian, me reposant beaucoup trop sur Grace, qui était bien trop heureuse pour le remarquer. Elle passait ses journées avec son fils, ils avaient tous les deux tant de temps à rattraper.

Le grand soir arriva, j'avais passé trois heures à me préparer, sous l'insistance de Mia, et Grace eut une autre de ses grandes idées.

« Tu seras la seule non accompagnée. »

« J'en doute. » protestai-je sans comprendre pourquoi elle insistait sur ce point.

« Mia sera avec Ethan, Elliott avec Kate bien sûr. J'ai demandé à christian de te servir de chevalier servant ce soir, tu es d'accord ? »

« Grace ! » m'écriai-je.

Il sera parfait ! Il fait partie de la fondation temporairement, il s'est beaucoup impliqué et pourra être un ambassadeur en quelque sorte. »

« Je pensais qu'il serait plutôt réfractaire à apparaître ainsi en public. »

« Je ne te cache pas qu'il est très nerveux, encore plus que lors du mariage d'Elliott. Ana, tu as besoin de lui ce soir. »

« José sera là. »

« José est le photographe officiel de ce gala, il n'aura pas le temps pour autre chose. »

Vaincue, je me présentai à l'heure dite et Christian ouvrit ma portière. Prise au dépourvu, je trébuchai sur ma robe et aurais terminé les quatre fers en l'air devant les journalistes si mon chevalier ne m'avait pas rattrapé.

« Tout va bien Anastasia ? » s'inquiéta-t-il tandis que je me redressai, rouge de honte.

« Merci Christian... Je crois que ta mère a eu une bonne idée finalement, je vais faire gaffe sur gaffe ce soir, je le sens. » m'épanchai-je en un peu trop.

Il me sourit comme si je venais de lui faire gagner un milliard de dollars.

« Tu peux compter sur moi. » répliqua-t-il.

Il nous tourna vers les journalistes massés devant l'hôtel, interdits d'entrée et pour quoi Grace avait insisté que nous posions tous. Après dix minutes à sourire, le bras de Christian dans mon dos, sa main sur ma hanche ou dans le bas de mon dos, j'avais déjà l'impression d'être ivre.

« Ne me laisse pas approcher du bar. » le suppliai-je en arrivant dans la salle de réception.

« Pas de problème. »

« Tu ferais un excellent garde du corps. » plaisantai-je.

Je me sentais si bien auprès de lui, malgré la tension entre nous, nous avions trouvé un terrain neutre, la fondation. Un jour peut-être pourrions nous être amis ? Christian fut parfait dans son rôle, il ne me quitta pas, répondit aux questions des bienfaiteurs, refusa poliment de danser avec de nombreuses femmes pour rester à mon service.

Lorsqu'en fin de soirée, quand l'argent récolté fut annoncé et que j'eus terminé mon discours de remerciements, Christian se détendit enfin. Il m'invita à danser deux fois, Grace nous avait observé toute la soirée mais dans les bras de son fils, j'oubliais même où nous nous trouvions.

Le souvenir de notre baiser était toujours vivace dans ma mémoire, d'être si proche de lui me rappela comme j'avais frémi sous son contact un an plus tôt. Que pouvais-je espérer d'autre qu'une danse ? Il ne m'avait embrassé que par dépit et peut-être par défi. Je n'étais si naïve que ça, mais là contre lui, ma main sur sa poitrine et l'autre à la base de son cou, la voix de Sinatra nous guidant, je fantasmais comme il serait merveilleux de rester avec lui pour un très long moment.

Soudain, Christian se raidit, je ne compris pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que José se poste face à moi.

« Puis-je ? » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Je fus remise à mon ami et je vis Christian quitter la salle sans un regard en arrière, clairement en colère.

« Alors ? Tu peux être fière Ana, c'était très réussi. » me complimenta José.

« Merci... »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Fatiguée je crois. »

« La plupart des gens sont partis. Je te raccompagne ? »

« Je suis venue avec ma voiture, ça ira merci. Je vais partir tu as raison. »

« Je ne te laisse pas conduire dans cet état, Ray ne me le pardonnerait pas. »

Il y avait des moments où José trahissait ses promesses, cela faisait des années que nous étions amis et plus d'une fois il m'avait fait comprendre qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, sentiments non partagés. Il avait promis de se contenter de mon amitié.

Coincée entre ma voiture et lui, il se pencha vers moi.

« Non José ! » m'exclamai-je.

« Tu es si belle ce soir. »

« Ça ne sert rien à ce baratin ! » le rabrouai-je en vain.

Je sentis son haleine légèrement avinée sur mon visage, je ne savais pas comment me sentir de cette situation sans utiliser les techniques de combat enseignées par Ray et ses amis. Or je ne voulais pas blesser José.

Christian s'interposa, d'une main sur le torse de José, il le força à reculer puis me cacha.

« Elle a dit non. »

« Retourne jouer gamin. »

Je vis la catastrophe arriver, ces deux-là ne s'entendraient pas, chacun semblait résolu à jouer les héros. Grace se précipita vers nous, alertée peut-être par l'un des voituriers. Christian m'interrogea d'un regard.

« Merci. » lui dis-je avant de me sauver.

* * *

_Christian est sur la bonne voie. Ana quant à elle craque de plus en plus! Au prochain chapitre, un secret sera révélé et une nouvel confrontation attend Ana et Christian. je précise que oui, ils finiront ensemble! Merci pour vos reviews, continuez comme ça!_


	19. Chapitre 19

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews et à vos mises en favori/follow_

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

**PDV Ana**

Le lendemain du gala, je m'éveillai la tête encore remplie de mes rêveries inavouables. Christian était décidément impossible à oublier, impossible à ne pas désirer. Il m'avait réellement aidé la veille, je n'avais pas été à l'aise avec tous ces gens riches, auprès de mon chevalier, j'avais pris un peu plus confiance en moi et il m'avait en quelque sorte protéger de bon nombre d'hommes, décidés à danser avec moi, voire plus.

Mon téléphone annonçait plusieurs appels manqués, messages vocaux et écrits. José.

« Ana ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en décrochant.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris hier ? » le disputai-je, résolue à mettre les choses au clair une fois pour toute.

« Je suis désolé, je pense que j'avais trop bu. »

« Tu n'étais pas censé boire, je te rappelle, tu as été engagé en tant que photographe ! »

« Je le sais oui, je ne suis pas aussi bien que ton gamin. Lui est riche. » répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« José, combien de fois je te dois te le dire ! Si tu n'es pas capable de l'accepter, je crois sincèrement que nous devrions cesser d'être amis. »

« N'exagère pas. » me rabroua-t-il.

« Écoute-moi ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi et ne le serai jamais ! » m'époumonai-je

« C'est lui. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Grey, il a bavé toute la soirée devant toi, ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien entre vous. »

Je lui raccrochai au nez, j'en avais assez de devoir me justifier. José, depuis trop longtemps, jouait la carte du meilleur ami pour devenir plus. Kate avait vu juste depuis le début, je n'avais pas voulu la croire et je le regrettais. Les tentatives de José salissaient nos souvenirs et notre amitié. Plus question de me laisser berner. Je refermai ce chapitre non sans quelques larmes, « Adieu José » tapai-je rapidement sur mon téléphone.

**PDV Christian**

Dès mon réveil, j'avais cherché sur internet puis dans les journaux des articles et photos du gala. La première raison était que je craignais que mon nom ne fut encore cité pour parler de mon « passé » de victime d'abus sexuels. Ce ne fut pas le cas, la plupart du temps, je n'étais pas cité du tout et pour les quelques photos prises d'Ana et moi sur le perron de l'hôtel lors de l'arrivée, je n'étais que . La deuxième raison était que je voulais revoir Ana, une photo me suffirait pour la matinée.

Nous avions une réunion post-gala pour organiser la redistribution des dons et envoyer des lettres de remerciements aux bienfaiteurs. J'attendis aussi de recevoir de la part de Rodriguez les photos, ma mère lui avait rappelé de nous les envoyer à la première heure pour les diffuser sur le site de la fondation, à treize heures enfin elles arrivèrent.

« Elles sont toutes magnifiques. » commenta Mia.

« Oui c'est parfait. » approuva ma mère.

Pour ma part, j'étais furieux, ce photographe avait toujours cadré pour qu'Ana soit seule sur les photos, je n'étais nulle part, une épaule ou une main tout au mieux. Je retournai dans ma chambre avant que ma colère n'explose, j'avais envie de tuer ce connard.

« Christian ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! » m'appela ma mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Une jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus avait été installée sur le canapé du salon et ma mère la regardait avec bienveillance.

« Bonjour, je suis Christian Grey. » me présentai-je en gardant mes distances.

« J'ai un paquet pour vous, pourrions-nous discuter seul à seule ? » répondit-elle, éludant ainsi les présentations.

Ma mère s'éclipsa en emportant Mia avec elle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » questionnai-je la brune.

Mon instinct me criait de la faire sortir au plus tôt de chez moi, son attitude était très étrange et me rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs.

« Je suis Leila, votre nouvelle soumise. » déclara-t-elle fièrement.

Je lui plaquai une main sur la bouche et la poussai sans ménagement vers la sortie et jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Maître, je suis envoyée par Mme Lincoln, pour vous satisfaire. » m'apprit-elle.

Je me figeai, je ne pouvais pas y croire.

« Je vous promets que je serai à la hauteur. Je n'ai aucune limite et... »

« Fermez-la et foutez le camp ! » lui crachai-je, dégoûté.

« Maitresse m'a prévenue que vous risquiez d'être surpris, pardonnez-moi d'avoir été aussi directe. »

« Je ne suis pas à la recherche d'une soumise. »

« La dernière que vous avez eu n'a pas su vous satisfaire, Mme Lincoln m'a spécialement formée pour vous. »

Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? Personne n'était au courant de cette erreur, pas même le Dr Flynn.

« Mme Lincoln est en prison. » rétorquai-je.

Leila eut un sourire triste mais ne répondit pas.

« Partez ! » dis-je, à présent presque suppliant.

« Maitresse m'a aussi demandé de vous remettre ceci. »

Je pris le paquet sous le bras, tenté de le jeter au loin, et ouvris la portière pour pousser Leila à l'intérieur de sa voiture.

« Ne revenez plus jamais ici. »

« Je reste à votre disposition. »

Elle démarra et une fois seul, je tombais à genoux, mon visage dans mes mains, étouffant mes cris de peur et de colère. Pourquoi maintenant ? Comment Elena avait-elle pu me faire ça ?! Revenir dans ma vie après tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir ! Me livrer une soumise ! Je me relevai aux aguets, ma famille ne devait rien savoir de ça. Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais les faire souffrir par ma faute.

« Christian, nous devons partir. » me rappela ma mère quand je rentrai chez nous.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

« Tu es pâle... Que s'est-il passé ? »

Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre nouvelle complicité en lui mentant, pourtant cette fois-ci je n'avais pas d'autres choix.

« Rien, en t'inquiète pas. »

« Que voulait cette jeune femme ? » insista-t-elle.

« Je t'expliquerai. A plus tard. »

Il me fallut une heure au moins pour retrouver un semblant de calme et oser regarder ce que contenait le paquet. Une lettre enveloppait une pochette, je reconnus l'écriture d'Elena.

_« Mon cher Christian,_

_J'ai attendu ce jour pendant quatre longues années, enfin tu es de retour à Seattle. Tu es devenu un homme très attirant et charismatique, exactement ce que j'avais prévu. Hier soir, à cette soirée de charité, tu étais sans aucun doute le plus puissant des hommes. Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir pris contact avec moi plus tôt, ta famille a du beaucoup te surveiller._

_N'oublie pas nos projets. Tant que je suis en prison, je ne peux que me reposer sur toi. Mon mari a demandé le divorce comme tu le sais peut-être et mes fonds sont bloqués par la justice, sauf un compte dont je suis la seule à en connaître l'existence. Je veux que tu m'aides à sortir de prison, engage le meilleur avocat et maintenant que tu es majeur, tu pourras leur dire à tous que je n'ai pas abusé de toi._

_Je t'ai envoyé Leila que j'ai rencontré en prison. Je l'ai formée pour toi, elle attendait de te rencontrer depuis près de cinq mois. Elle sera parfaite pour toi, elle te guidera et enfin tu pourras te défouler. Désolée pour Susannah d'ailleurs, elle n'a pas été à la hauteur mais je t'assure que Leila sera parfaite._

_Dans le paquet, je t'ai mis quelques photos pour te rappeler le bon temps. Au fait je n'aurais pas cru cette chère Mia capable d'être une soumise. Et quelle hypocrite cette assistante sociale ! Elle aime ça autant que toi..._

_A très bientôt Christian,_

_A toi pour toujours,_

_Elena_

Je courus vomir après avoir juste vu une seconde une photo de moi, nu et écartelé. Ma tête me tournait, je vivais un cauchemar. Je l'avais cru hors de ma vie à jamais, elle n'avait jamais cessé de me surveiller. Elle avait envoyé Susannah à ma rencontre, maintenant cette Leila. Elena ne me laisserait jamais en paix. Elle avait beau être en prison, elle resterait toujours une menace pour moi.

Je saisis les photos fébrilement puis fouillai les tiroirs de la cuisine à la recherche d'allumettes. Dans ma salle de bains, je mis le feu aux photos et les regardai fondre sans pour autant être soulagé, ça n'était que des copies.

Soudain, à travers les flammes, je vis le visage d'Ana. La photo la montrait avec Ethan dans un bar sans doute. Lui était penché vers elle, leurs regards complices faisaient écho à leurs sourires. Ils semblaient vraiment intimes.

J'arrosai le brasier et me mis à la recherche d'autres clichés. Aucun autre ne montrait Ana mais Ethan, lui, était présent... lui aussi écartelé, attaché, fouetté par Elena.

* * *

_J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews! Le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas._


	20. Chapitre 20

Voilà la suite... Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

**PDV Ana**

Après avoir décidé de ne plus penser à José, je m'étais préparée rapidement et étais arrivée vers neuf heures au siège de la Fondation. J'avais lu avec plaisir et fierté les nombreux messages laissés sur le livre d'Or et avais ensuite contacté notre banque pour prendre rendez-vous, puisque nous avions amassés des dizaines de chèques avec cinq zéros.

Kate m'avait téléphoné pour s'excuser encore de ne pas être venue, elle était éreintée par sa fin de grossesse, et Elliott était resté avec elle pour la chouchouter.

« Comment tu vas ? » me demanda Ethan en arrivant en avance pour la réunion.

« Fatiguée et toi ? »

« Ça va. »

Il n'était pas plus à l'aise dans ce genre d'évènements mais avait fait bonne figure pour Mia. Elle avait été assez discrète, ce qui m'avait beaucoup étonnée.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de ces évènements mondains. » expliquai-je quand il pointa mes yeux bouffis.

« Tu as été parfaite hier, encore bravo. »

Il posa ses grandes mains sur mes épaules comme il le faisait parfois, tentant d'inverser les rôles dans notre relation.

« Merci Ethan. »

**PDV Christian**

« Tu ne vas pas mieux. » se désola Mia après m'avoir débusqué à son retour de la réunion à la fondation.

« Non. »

« Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? »

« Non. »

Si il y avait bien quelqu'un que je voulais épargner c'était ma sœur, la seule qui était parvenue, enfant, à me rendre plus loquace et à me faire sourire. Si seulement je ne m'étais pas éloigné d'elle quand j'étais si mal. À la place je m'étais laissé piégé par Elena et à cause d'elle j'avais creusé un fossé tellement profond entre moi et ma famille. J'avais construit un pont depuis mais il me parut à cet instant si fragile.

« Mais je suis ton adorable petite sœur qui t'aime plus que tout ! » insista-t-elle.

Mais je devais savoir, je devais savoir si elle s'adonnait à ces pratiques. Si oui, j'allais tuer Ethan. Ma petite sœur, si pleine de vie et pure, non je ne pouvais pas le croire. Le doute me tuerait à petit feu, je devais savoir.

« Mia, je vais te poser une seule question, je veux que tu me dises la vérité. Je ne te jugerai pas. »

« Pourquoi tu es si sérieux ? »

Je m'éloignai d'elle et finalement lui tournai le dos.

« Es-tu une soumise ? » lui demandai-je difficilement.

Son souffle se stoppa, je la devinai pâle, immobile, une main devant la bouche. Ma chère sœur savait tout de ce que j'avais subi, elle et moi n'en avions jamais parlé, c'était tabou entre nous. Moi je ne voulais pas lui faire plus pitié et elle avait cherché à m'épargner.

« Quoi ? » lâcha-t-elle.

« Tu sais de quoi je parle. » la tançai-je.

Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas tout simplement ?!

« Je ne comprends pas... Christian ? »

« Une soumise, Mia ! Es-tu soumise à Ethan ? » m'emportai-je, lui faisant de nouveau face.

« Tu veux dire comme... »

Ses yeux s'embuèrent, voilà ce que j'avais toujours voulu éviter, la rendre malheureuse en la forçant à penser à mon passé.

« Oui. » répliquai-je plus doucement.

« Non ! Jamais de la vie ! »

Elle s'effondra et je dus la rattraper. Elle pleura longuement, s'excusant de ne pas m'avoir protégé, je lui fit jurer de ne plus se sentir coupable, elle ne l'était pas. Quand elle se calma, je la menai à notre mère et sans un mot d'explications, je quittai rapidement la maison. Il était temps de m'expliquer avec Ethan Kavanagh.

J'entrai dans le local de la fondation et les découvris dans le recoin où Ana avait son bureau. Elle riait avec lui, elle lui parlait sans rougir, sans détour, elle se penchait vers moi sans être dégoûtée... Mais je la savais incapable d'être ce qu'Elena avait sous-entendu. Pas après ce qu'elle avait vu ce jour où elle m'avait sauvé la vie.

« Christian ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en me voyant.

Ethan lui se raidit, il croisa ses bras sur son torse et resta silencieux.

« Je dois te parler. » lui dis-je sans ambages.

« Dehors. »

Ana s'interposa aussitôt entre moi et Ethan, en alerte. Que voyait-elle en moi à cet instant ?

« Christian, tu devrais t'assoir. » me dit-il.

L'adolescent rebelle et arrogant de notre rencontre ? Celui blessé et dans le déni ? Ce jeune homme perdu et désabusé ? Qui étais-je aujourd'hui pour elle ?

« Ana, je dois parler à Ethan. »

« Tu es en colère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que tu ne veux pas que parler. »

Elle s'avança vers moi, me forçant à reculer et donc m'éloigner d'Ethan.

« Ethan est un ancien soumis d'Elena Lincoln. » révélai-je pour la convaincre de me laisser avec lui.

Ana me dévisagea sans paraître étonnée, me faisant redouter le pire. Le savait-elle parce qu'elle partageait ce mode de vie ?

« Christian, rassure-toi, c'était il y a longtemps. » répliqua-t-elle, toujours calme et diplomate.

« Tu es au courant ?! »

« Oui, calme-toi. » me supplia-t-elle quand je la contournai rapidement.

« Il sort avec ma petite sœur ! »

J'attrapai à la gorge Ethan, il se laissa faire sans broncher.

« Lâche-le ! » m'ordonna Ana.

« Tu peux nous laisser Ana. » lui assura Ethan toujours sous ma main.

Elle hésita une seconde puis se retira dans la pièce des archives.

« Je n'ai rien dit à Mia pour ne pas la blesser, commença Ethan. Lors du procès de Lincoln, ton avocat est venu pour me convaincre de témoigner et j'ai refusé. J'ai été lâche. J'ai pris contact avec Ana quand elle a créé la fondation. »

J'avais relâché ma prise, il saisit l'occasion pour m'échapper.

« Mais Mia... »

« Je ne suis plus adepte de ça Christian. » me coupa-t-il.

« Si tu la blesses... »

« Jamais. » voulut-il me convaincre.

« Pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi avec moi ? » accusai-je.

« Parce que tu n'es pas guéri. »

* * *

Vous connaissez le secret d'Ethan, ça n'ira pas beaucoup plus loin, on va continuer à suivre Ana et Christian ;-). N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review!


	21. Chapitre 21

_Désolée pour le retard, voici la suite, je travaille aussi sur le prochain chapitre donc il devrait être plus rapide à venir. N'hésitez pas à relire d'abord le chapitre précédent car on reprend immédiatement après la dernière phrase d'Ethan._

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

**PDV Ana**

Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre derrière la porte. Ethan savait sûrement que je pourrais entendre leur conversation, son attitude calme face aux accusations de Christian m'avait vraiment impressionnée.

Lorsque Ethan m'avait contactée près d'un an après le procès de Lincoln, il était encore hanté pas son passé. Comme Christian, Ethan avait été séduit alors qu'il était mineur et vulnérable. À seize ans, son père avait mis sur ses épaules une grande responsabilité, il voulait lui léguer son entreprise et avait commencé à le former, en fait à diriger sa vie. Ethan déjà savait qu'il n'y trouverait jamais de satisfaction. Des mois de disputes avec son père avaient poussé Ethan dans ses retranchements. Son père lui demandé de faire ses preuves et puisqu'il ne voulait pas de Kavanagh Ent., Ethan avait du chercher pour quoi il se destinait. Il était trop jeune pour cela, il s'était peu à peu détaché de ses parents et même de Kate.

Elena Lincoln avait repéré Ethan lors d'une soirée mondaine. Il avait tenté de se soustraire à ce genre d'évènements tandis que son père espérait susciter en lui un véritable intérêt. Elena l'avait suivi quand il s'était éclipsé pour fumer une cigarette, la suite malheureusement était la même que pour plusieurs autres jeunes garçons.

« Je n'étais pas malade. » répondit sèchement Christian.

Où voulait en venir Ethan ?

« En effet, pas au sens premier du terme. Mais tu as des démons et Ana ne mérite pas... »

Je n'aimais pas la direction de cette conversation.

« Comment je peux être certain que tu ne tenteras rien avec Mia ? » le coupa Christian.

« Si il y a une chose que j'ai pu garder comme enseignement c'est que le plaisir peut se manifester sous bien des formes. Une relation sado-masochiste n'est pas anormale si les deux sont consentants et heureux. »

« Mia ne voudra jamais, pas après ce que j'ai vécu. »

« Je suis d'accord, et quand elle saura ce que j'ai fait vécu, elle voudra encore moins mais là n'est pas la question et ça n'est pas ce que je veux. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma relation avec Mia. Tu as été absent durant des années, enfants vous étiez proches puis tu t'es éloigné d'elle et tu l'as blessée. »

« Je ne... »

« Tu n'es pas guéri et tant que tu n'auras pas fait la paix avec ton passé, je protégerai Mia et Ana. »

« Tu seras heureux de savoir qu'à la fin d'été, je m'installe en Europe. » lâcha Christian.

« Raison de plus pour ne pas t'approcher d'Ana. »

« Je veux l'aider, pour la remercier. »

« Elle n'en a pas besoin. » asséna Ethan.

J'étais touchée qu'après toutes ces années Christian ait eu envie d'agir et de m'aider dans ma lutte contre les maltraitances sous toutes ses formes. Mais la façon dont il avait dit cela à Ethan me troublait, j'avais la sensation que Christian ne disait pas tout.

Le téléphone sonna et les deux hommes se turent, j'en profitai pour les rejoindre et sans faire le moindre commentaire, je décrochai le combiné. Christian s'assit à mes côtés, prenant la place d'Ethan qui, lui, sortit. Quand j'eus terminé, je laissais le silence s'installer, je ne pouvais pas le brusquer.

« Ana, je devais comprendre. » s'expliqua-t-il tout de même.

« Ethan a réussi à se reconstruire, ne lui parle plus de son passé, s'il te plaît. »

« Et Mia ?! Comment as-tu pu le laisser s'approcher de ma petite sœur ? »

« Ethan est une victime ! Autant que toi ! m'exclamai-je. Tous les deux vous méritez d'être aimés et d'aimer. Ne les empêche pas d'être heureux. »

Il resta muet, contemplant la porte par laquelle Ethan était parti.

« Il te protège aussi, pourquoi ? » me demanda-t-il finalement.

« Je l'ai aidé, il se sent redevable. Comme toi ? »

Son regard gris s'obscurcit, il me sonda cherchant une réponse dans mes yeux.

« Est-ce vrai que tu vas partir définitivement en Europe ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui dire.

« Oui. »

« Dommage. Ta famille se faisait une joie de t'avoir de nouveau auprès d'eux. »

Il ne s'était toujours pas rassit et c'était plus facile pour moi, je pouvais éviter son regard. Il me retira cette option en tournant ma chaise vers lui et en s'accroupissant devant moi.

« Ana, je peux te poser une question ? »

Non.

« Oui. »

« Tu penses que je suis guéri ? »

Non.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Merci de n'avoir pas fermé les yeux quand les autres ne voyaient rien. » déclara-t-il, ses yeux gris soudain plus clairs.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça. » murmurai-je.

« Je sais désormais que ça n'est pas qu'un simple métier pour toi. Mais je me demande depuis longtemps, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir choisi cette voie ? »

En me confiant, je pourrais peut-être l'aider à tourner la page, il me verrait aussi comme un être normale, plus comme une héroïne sans défauts.

« Peux-tu garder un secret ? »

« Oui. »

« Adolescente, l'une des conquêtes de ma mère a tenté de me violer. J'étais jeune et fragile, personne n'a voulu me croire et il est parti de nos vies, impuni. »

Ray était le seul à savoir, j'avais été chanceuse que ce salaud ait été interrompu, depuis j'avais du aider des femmes ayant subi bien pire. Mais ça n'atténuait pas le traumatisme que j'avais encore à ce jour.

« Mais ta mère ? »

« Elle ne m'a pas cru mais mon beau-père, Ray, oui et je suis partie vivre avec lui. Avec le temps, ma mère a préféré prétendre que ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Il posa une main sur les miennes qui s'étaient nouées trop fort. Je me détendis à son contact, sa respiration calme entraîna la mienne à reprendre un rythme plus lent.

« Christian, le mal est de ce monde, je veux aider et sans doute que moi-même je ne suis toujours pas guérie. »

« Tu es parfaite. »

Il soupira, inspira, expira, je le découvris soudain nerveux.

« Je voulais te dire aussi.. je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé au mariage d'Elliott. »

Je me levai et lui tournai le dos, j'étais bien trop à fleur de peau pour avoir cette discussion.

« C'est oublié. » lui assurai-je.

« Je pourrais venir demain, pour t'aider ici ? »

« Bien sur. A demain. »

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Les chapitres vont se concentrer sur Ana et Christian maintenant, le chemin a été long mais ils vont enfin apprendre à se connaitre en mettant de côté leur passé difficile. A très bientôt_


	22. Chapitre 22

_Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre qui va encore plus se centrer sur la "romance" de Christian et Ana, je précise si besoin qu'ils n'auront pas de rapports SM dans cette fic. _

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

**PDV Christian**

Je n'aurais pas cru que la permanence que tenaient les bénévoles serait aussi difficile. J'avais d'abord été un assistant, je remplissais les dossiers des personnes démunies. Il y avait une grande variété dans les demandes, les femmes battus, les adolescents fugueurs, les drogués repentis, les parieurs invétérés criblés de dettes... Les premiers jours, je n'eux pas à entendre une histoire similaire à la mienne, je savais qu'Ana y veillait.

Peu à peu, je m'étais impliqué autant que les autres bénévoles. La plupart de mes « collègues » connaissaient déjà mon passé, ils ne firent jamais aucun commentaire et ils me traitaient d'égal à égal. Je me sentais vraiment utile et la perspective de partir dans quelques semaines ne m'apportait plus de soulagement, au contraire, je remettais en question cet exil. Peut-être étais-je capable de travailler à Seattle, rester proche de ma famille et pouvoir côtoyer Ana? Rien dans cette ville ne me rappelait Elena Lincoln, nous n'avions jamais été ailleurs que chez elle.

Ethan s'était confié à ma sœur et à mes parents, personne n'avait réagi comme moi, ils avaient été très compréhensifs et ne lui retirèrent pas leur confiance. Ma soeur l'aimait encore plus, elle me fit jurer de la laisser être heureuse avec Ethan. Je me tenais donc à distance d'eux quand ils étaient ensemble, mais dès que je le pouvais, je passais du temps seul à seule avec ma petite sœur. Ethan avait eu raison, j'avais blessé Mia en m'éloignant d'elle à un moment où sans aucun doute, nous aurions eu besoin l'un de l'autre.

**_oOo_**

Ana fut agressée par un homme qu'elle avait dénoncé un matin devant son bureau. En l'apprenant, je partis la rejoindre à l'hôpital et elle rigola en me voyant fou d'inquiétude.

« Ça m'est déjà arrivé, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Mais tu es blessée ! » lui rappelai-je sèchement.

« Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vouloir me faire peur ou me blesser, répondit-elle plus calme. Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de continuer, alors ce genre de choses... »

Elle désigna son avant-bras bandé.

« Ça ne fait que me motiver davantage. »

« Tu as besoin d'être protégée. Si un jour quelqu'un te tire dessus ? Ou te renverse avec sa voiture ! Ou encore... »

Ana me tira par le bras et je me plongeais dans ses yeux bleus.

« La vie est dangereuse, pour tous. Et je ne suis pas fragile. »

« Je veux te protéger. » murmurai-je en me baissant jusqu'à toucher son front avec le mien.

Elle rougit sous mon regard lourd, pouvait-elle comprendre que sa vie était la plus précieuse à mes yeux ? Notre moment fut interrompu quand un médecin entra, suivi de ma mère.

« Christian, tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Grace.

« Je suis venu pour Ana. »

Elle me sonda un instant puis demanda au médecin de lui laisser le dossier d'Ana.

« Ça lui arrive souvent alors ? » lui glissai-je en tournant le dos à la principale intéressée.

« Oui, mais tu ne connais pas Ana encore assez bien. »

Ma mère tendit à Ana sa décharge et insista pour qu'elle m'attende, j'allais la raccompagner.

« Suis-moi. » m'ordonna-t-elle ensuite.

Ma mère me conduisit à une autre chambre tout proche, un homme était menotté au lit, ses yeux étaient gonflés, il ne pouvait surement pas les ouvrir. Sa joue était tuméfiée et une de ses jambes était plâtrée.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« L'agresseur d'Ana. Et oui, c'est elle qui lui a infligé ces blessures. Je crois qu'il la harcelait depuis deux semaines, elle a porté plainte, elle est couverte. »

« Que veux-tu dire, couverte ? »

« Il y a deux ans, Ana a été attaquée dans son parking au couteau. L'homme a failli mourir et il a ensuite porté plainte contre elle. Ton père s'est chargé de l'affaire et elle n'a pas été condamnée. Mais par précaution, depuis elle porte plainte systématiquement. »

« Mais... elle s'est battue ? » insistai-je, ahuri.

« Oui, ne la crois pas faible, Christian. C'est une jeune femme formidable, elle sait se défendre. N'essaye pas de lui faire arrêter ses missions, elle n'acceptera jamais. J'ai fait cette erreur. »

Ana savait se battre, non, Ana savait tabasser un homme plus grand et plus fort qu'elle. Cesserait-elle un jour de m'épater?

**_oOo_**

Le mois d'aout démarra sous des trombes d'eau, j'étais en manque de plein air et d'exercice. Le vendredi soir, ma sœur, mon frère, sa femme et son frère allaient tous au restaurant ou à un match ou encore au cinéma. Je m'étais souvent défilé, préférant être seul chez mes parents que d'être la cinquième roue du carosse. Mais cette semaine-là, Ana serait là et je m'étais incrusté.

« Je vous emmène ? » proposa Ethan alors que Ana fermait à clé la permanence.

« Je voudrais me changer et prendre une douche. Je vous rejoindrai. » annonça Ana.

Je lui barrai le passage quand elle leva un bras pour héler un taxi.

« Je t'emmène. » affirmai-je, ne comprenant même pas qu'elle ait oublié.

« Christian, c'est la fin de la semaine, tu as mieux à faire que de me conduire. »

« Au contraire. Et je serai là aussi ce soir, lui appris-je. Allons-y. »

**PDV Ana**

Je ne pouvais pas l'admettre mais j'adorais que Christian se soucie autant de moi. Il était aux petits soins depuis ma dernière agression en date sans pour autant me faire sentir diminuée. Je ne pouvais pas conduire à cause d'une contusion au bras, mon... ami avait proposé de me servir de chauffeur aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Depuis dix jours, nous passions nos journées ensemble, il avait un peu délaissé la permanence de la fondation pour m'emmener au bureau, à mes rendez-vous et aux visites chez des familles suivies, et quand il ne pleuvait pas, nous allions courir ensemble le matin.

Jamais encore il n'était venu chez moi depuis et j'avais vraiment honte parce que je n'étais déjà pas une adepte du ménage mais avec un bras invalide, j'avais carrément abandonner l'endroit.

« Désolée. » m'écriai-je quand il buta contre une de mes chaussures dans la cuisine et manqua de tomber.

« Pas grave, va te préparer. Tu permets que je mange quelque chose ? »

« Bien sur... mais ça m'étonnerait que tu trouves quoique ce soit. »

« Ana, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te négliges à ce point. »

Je baissai mon regard et analysai sans complaisance mon apparence. Je portais un pantalon noir qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, une chemise grise avec une tâche d'encre au col et mes chaussures... elles étaient simples mais très confortables. Christian ne me trouvait pas attirante, je ne devrais pas être étonnée, mais ça faisait mal.

« Si tu ne manges pas plus sainement, tu vas épuiser ton corps. » continua-t-il.

« Oh... euh... »

Quoi lui répondre ? Il parlait de mes habitudes alimentaires seulement ? Je m'enfuis dans la salle de bains et évitai comme la peste le miroir. Je savais qu'avec les cheveux à peine coiffés et mon visage sans maquillage, j'étais... horrible.

En sortant de la douche, je sentis une merveilleuse odeur de poulet à la sauce Thai. J'enfilai un peignoir et décidai de ne pas me cacher, ça ne pourrait pas être pire de toute façon et mon ventre criait famine.

« Tu as faim ? » devina Christian en m'entendant m'approcher.

« Oui ! Mais on va au restaurant dans une heure. »

« Tu sais que Kate et Elliott seront en retard, que Mia mettra une demi-heure à choisir ne serait-ce que l'entrée. Crois-moi, on ne se gâche pas l'appétit. J'ai commandé thaïlandais, j'espère que tu aimes. »

« J'adore ! »

« Ana, j'étais sérieux tout à l'heure. Je comprends que tu ne prends pas de temps pour toi et que tu rentres souvent tard. Mais tu as vraiment besoin de manger plus sainement. Et si je t'emmenai faire des courses demain matin ? »

« Tu n'iras pas courir ? »

« Si, de sept heures à huit heures, je serais là pour neuf heures, ça ira ? »

« Merci Christian. »

**PDV Christian**

Elle me mettait au supplice sans le savoir, parce qu'Ana était parfois si ingénue. Elle s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine et commença à ouvrir les paquets. Elle s'extasia pour chaque plat et je la forçai à peine à prendre de tout. Nous mangeâmes en silence, tous les deux affamés et plongés dans nos pensées. Je lui jetai des regards discrets, enregistrant chaque détail, son peignoir même trop grand ne pouvait pas tout cacher. Elle avait croisé ses jambes, les découvrant un peu, des gouttes continuaient de couler de ses cheveux noués à la hâte jusqu'à son cou gracile. Ses mains virevoltaient alors qu'elle mangeait, et écartait une mèche de cheveux, et resserrait la ceinture du peignoir. Et quand elle mordait dans sa nourriture, je devais supplier ma queue de ne pas réagir.

« Christian ? »

Elle passa sa main devant mes yeux, me tirant de mes idées qui dérivaient dangereusement.

« Pardon, tu disais ? »

« Je te demandais si tu voulais du café ou du thé. »

« Non merci. »

Elle se leva et commença à se préparer du thé English Breakfast.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » lança-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

« Oui, bien sur. »

« Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui te fait te méfier de moi ? »

« Non, tu es parfaite... »

Elle resta debout face à ses placards, j'aurais donné cher pour pouvoir la contempler à cet instant. J'avais décidé de ne rien tenter envers elle, Ethan avait raison, elle méritait bien mieux que moi, j'en étais conscient. Pour autant, je ne pouvais ignorer plus longtemps mes sentiments. Je serais honnête en toutes circonstances avec elle. Ana m'avait souvent prouvé sa force et sa grandeur d'âme, elle seule pouvait m'apaiser d'un regard ou d'un contact. Si elle voulait de moi, qui étais-je pour me refuser à elle?

« Ça va faire un mois qu'on se voit presque chaque jour, et on court ensemble certains matins, je me disais... on est ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Ana, où veux-tu en venir ? »

Elle reprit place face à moi, elle ne remarqua pas que son peignoir s'était un peu ouvert et que je pouvais admirer la naissance de ses seins. Peut-être pouvais-je ne pas être honnête avec elle pour chaque chose.

« Nous n'avons jamais reparlé de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq ans, peut-être le devrions-nous. » suggéra-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu ajouter ? Tu m'as sauvé, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cela. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je te vois encore comme une mission. »

Je cherchai mes mots, parce que longtemps j'avais préféré croire qu'effectivement elle me voyait encore comme une victime et que pour cette raison, je n'avais aucune raison d'espérer une relation avec elle. Elle dut interpréter mon silence dans ce sens et ajouta :

« Regarde-toi, tu as tellement changé, tu as muri, tu sors d'une université prodigieuse, tu es sûr de toi et tu es très séduisant... »

« Tu me trouves séduisant ? » relevai-je, en sentant mon cœur battre un peu plus vite.

« Mince, je n'aurais pas du le dire. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

« Mais tu me trouves séduisant. » insistai-je, en rougissant et souriant en même temps

« Ne fais pas comme si j'étais la première à te le dire, tu devais avoir eu une cour d'admiratrices à Oxford. »

Je refusais de la laisser croire que j'avais été un coureur de jupons.

« J'étais très pris par mes études. » affirmai-je.

« Tu n'as pas... eu de petite-amie ? »

Encore une fois j'allais faire une petite entorse à mon voeu d'honnêteté. Et puis l'autre n'avait pas été ma petite-amie, rien qu'une machination diabolique.

« Non. »

« Oh... Qu'en pense John ? »

Ana redevint la professionnelle que je côtoyai chaque jour, je compris qu'elle avait besoin de s'assurer que j'allais mieux.

« Le docteur Flynn pense que je me protège. »

Pendant plusieurs années, j'avais refusé de parler à une femme, quelque soit la situation. Le docteur Flynn m'avait aidé à comprendre que j'avais d'autres moyens de me protéger et que toutes les femmes ne chercher pas à m'assouvir.

« Et c'est vraiment pour cela ? »

« Tu en doutes ? » lui dis-je, déçu, en évitant de la regarder.

« Tu m'as embrassée... Au mariage de... »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, mes suppliques perdirent la bataille, je bandais et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder les idées claires.

« Oui... j'ai du te paraître fou. » murmurai-je.

Qu'avais-je à perdre à lui dire ? Tout. Si je lui faisais peur, si elle n'était pas attirée par moi, si elle me voyait encore comme un gamin... J'allais vraiment devenir fou si je réfléchissais trop. Elle me l'avait dit, je n'étais plus une victime à ses yeux, j'étais un autre et j'étais un homme séduisant.

« J'en avais envie, ajoutai-je la fixant sans plus d'hésitation. J'en ai toujours envie. »

* * *

_Que va faire Ana? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!_


	23. Chapitre 23

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

**PDV Ana**

_Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Ne reste pas bouche bée ! Mais lui dire quoi ?_

Je fus sauvée par le gong, enfin par la sonnette de ma porte. Mia et Ethan entrèrent, ce dernier jaugea ma tenue puis Christian qui nous avait rejoint dans le salon.

« Parfait, tu n'es pas prête. Je pourrais t'aider. » me proposa Mia, même si je n'aurais pas pu lutter contre elle.

Je la suppliai de faire vite et de ne pas s'emballer, il me fallait une tenue facile à enlever avant de me coucher.

« Je te maquille ? »

« Oui, légèrement. »

« Ana, que me caches-tu ? Tu ne veux jamais que je t'aide à te pomponner. »

Je ne répondis rien, à la place je fermai les yeux et attendis qu'elle me mette du mascara et un peu de rouge à lèvres. Ethan insista ensuite pour ne prendre qu'une voiture et Christian céda facilement. Je réalisai qu'à la fin de cette soirée, il serait obligé revenir chez pour récupérer sa voiture.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, notre petit groupe avait facilement intégré le fils prodigue. Christian était devenu très complice avec Elliott et Mia, et se sentait plus à l'aise avec Kate. Il n'échangea pas une parole avec Ethan, sans que pour autant créer de la tension. C'était sans doute une bonne chose, ces deux-là étaient parvenus à un statu-quo.

Kate et moi votèrent contre Mia pour passer le reste de la soirée dans un club, nous optâmes pour un bar plus cosy à quelques rues du restaurant. Vers deux heures du matin, j'avais bu café sur café et ne me sentais pas encore fatiguée mais Kate oui et nous nous séparâmes devant le bar. Mia était un peu éméchée aussi Ethan proposa d'aller chercher sa voiture et nous allions l'attendre à l'abri, puisqu'il pleuvait. Mon amie dormit sur le trajet, personne ne parla et assise à côté de Christian, je me sentis souvent nerveuse.

Nous avions été interrompus, allait-il me parler encore de son envie de m'embraser quand nous serions seuls ? Ethan se gara devant chez moi, en me tournant vers lui pour lui faire un dernier signe d'au revoir, il était visiblement mécontent de me voir avec Christian, entrer dans le hall de l'immeuble. Au même moment, ce dernier posa une main dans le creux de mes reins et de l'autre tenait la porte ouverte.

« Tout va bien ? » me demanda-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton d'ascenseur.

« Oui... et toi ? »

« C'était une soirée très agréable. »

« En effet. »

« Tu es fatiguée ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

L'ascenseur arriva et encore une fois, Christian me toucha le bas du dos. Je me retournai prestement une fois dans la cabine et lui fis face. Sa main avait glissé sur ma hanche et elle s'y ancra. Son regard devint noir et je ne me dérobais pas quand sa bouche vint se poser sur la mienne rien qu'une seconde. La cabine arrêta sa course mais nous ne bougeâmes pas. Il me dévisagea, me demandant silencieusement si il pouvait recommencer. Je passai une main sur sa nuque et le tirai vers moi. Ce deuxième baiser durait plus longtemps, ses lèvres dansèrent sur les miennes, embrasant mon corps tout entier.

Il me relâcha, haletant autant que moi, souriant autant que moi.

« Ana, ça fait longtemps déjà que j'éprouve plus que de la gratitude et de l'amitié pour toi. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que tu me regarderais comme un gamin. »

« Nous n'avons que quatre ans d'écart. Et non, je ne te vois pas du tout ainsi, lui promis-je. À demain alors. »

Il me lâcha à regrets, si je ne partais pas, j'allais faire une énorme bêtise. Parce que d'un baiser il avait réveillé mes sens, que j'avais pourtant réussi non sans mal à dompter, je me sentais prête à lui offrir mon cœur et mon corps. C'était trop tôt et pour rien au monde, je ne voulais le forcer à être intime avec moi. Il m'avait avoué ne pas avoir eu de petite amie, que ce soit avant Lincoln ou à l'université.

« Accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi ? » me demanda-t-il alors que je sortis de la cabine.

« Oui. »

« Bonne nuit Ana. On se voit demain matin alors ? »

« Oui. À demain Christian. »

**PDV Christian**

En prononçant mon prénom, elle parvenait à faire battre plus vite et plus fort mon cœur. En m'embrassant elle avait tué mes démons et m'avait offert l'espoir. Elle me voulait, elle me voulait et je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux. La porte de l'ascenseur se referma sur elle, quand je fus seul, je m'autorisais à rire, comme je n'avais jamais ri. La vie devenait enfin intéressante et prometteuse.

Le lendemain matin à neuf heures précises, je sonnais chez elle, un petit-déjeuner de roi dans les mains. Je l'entendis jurer quand quelque chose tomba, ce qui me fit sourire.

« Bonjour Christian. » m'accueillit-elle, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres parfaites.

J'avais envie de l'embrasser mais n'osai pas. Hier soir, nous avions succombé à notre désir, avait-elle des regrets ? Des doutes ?

« Merci. » me dit-elle en me précédant dans la cuisine.

Nous déballâmes les sacs, elle s'émerveilla du thé chaud et des croissants. J'avais aussi acheté des pancakes, des muffins, des fruits, du jus d'orange et de l'eau.

« Tu n'aurais pas du. » soupira-t-elle, gênée.

« Au contraire. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

Elle hocha la tête puis s'approcha de moi en baissant son joli visage. Je ris tout bas, amusé de sa timidité et galvaniser par son initiative. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai contre moi avant de l'embrasser avec gourmandise. Je me sermonnai pour ne pas l'assoir sur la table et ravager son corps de baisers et de caresses. Elle se recula pour reprendre son souffle et je choisis de la relâcher.

« On mange ? » proposai-je aussitôt.

« Oui. Encore merci d'avoir apporté tout cela, c'est adorable. »

Je lui caressai encore la joue, à croire que ne pas la toucher était désormais devenu inconcevable pour moi.

« Que vas-tu faire la semaine prochaine ? »

« Euh... je suppose comme les autres semaines depuis que je suis à Seattle. »

« La fondation ferme et je suis en congés. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu vas partir ? » la questionnai-je en tentant de masquer ma soudaine détresse.

« Je passe toujours cette semaine-là avec Ray. »

« Oh... Je ne sais pas alors. »

Une semaine sans la voir ? Alors que nous commencions à peine à nous rapprocher.

« Christian, je m'étais promis de ne pas en parler, parce que c'est dans doute trop tôt... mais... enfin avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir... Je me demandais si tu avais toujours pour projet de partir en Europe à la fin du mois. »

Mon cœur se révolta, je n'avais plus pensé à partir depuis quelques temps déjà. Non je ne le voulais plus mais je n'avais rien annulé.

« Non. Je croyais que ce serait trop difficile d'être de retour à Seattle... mais ça se passe bien et... »

Je lui pris la main sur la table et la serrai un instant pour me donner du courage. Il était trop tôt pour lui dire que je l'aimais, au moins je pouvais lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas en train de jouer.

« Je veux rester à Seattle, simplement je ne sais pas quoi y faire. Il faut que je trouve un emploi et un appartement. »

Elle ne put cacher sa joie, me contaminant avec son sourire.

« Je pense profiter de ma semaine de vacances pour résoudre tout ça. » décidai-je.

**PDV Ana**

Il allait me tuer à force de me regarder comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Il resterait à Seattle ! J'étais tellement heureuse, j'aurais quand même tout fait pour que notre histoire continue après son départ. Mais il ne partait pas.

La veille, je n'avais réussi à m'endormir qu'après une bonne heure de réflexion. J'avais été euphorique en pensant à Christian et à nos baisers dans l'ascenseur. J'avais été inquiète en pensant à Christian et à son départ pour L'Europe. Désormais je pourrais être chaque jour euphorique avec des rêves pas trop grands pour moi, avec un nouvel objectif, avec un homme à mes côtés.

« Je suis certaine que tu vas trouver le job idéal, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. »

« Merci. »

Nous terminâmes notre repas, nos mains toujours nouées. Puis nous partîmes faire des courses et je pus apprendre à connaître ma petite-amie un peu mieux. Je mémorisai chaque information, de sa marque préférée de yaourth et à sa manie d'essayer de deviner le poids des fruits et légumes avant de les peser.

Nous allâmes nous balader ensuite dans les galeries marchandes du centre commercial et je lui demandais de me parler de Ray. Je n'avais pas oublié ce que son beau-père m'avait dit et j'allais lui prouver que j'étais capable de prendre soin d'Ana.

Elle insista pour m'inviter à déjeuner et quand elle apprit que je n'étais jamais monté en haut de la Space Needle, elle m'y emmena. Au sommet de cette tour, je découvris cette ville dont je ne connaissais que très peu de choses, et que j'avais envie de parcourir au bras de ma petite-amie.

Je me permis alors de l'embrasser en public et chacun de nous oublia vite que nous n'étions pas seuls. Une femme parla fort pour nous faire sortir de notre bulle, se plaignant des jeunes dévergondés qui se donnaient en spectacle.

Cette journée parfaite touchait à sa fin et je n'avais aucune envie de quitter Ana. Elle proposa de dîner tôt et moi d'aller ensuite au cinéma. Je lui tins la main tout ce temps, j'osai lui voler quelques baisers dans ma voiture puis dans la file du cinéma. Elle refusa de choisir le film et finalement, nous tirâmes au sort un film d'épouvante qui nous fit rire. Il était près de vingt-trois heures quand je la raccompagnai chez elle. Elle s'endormit rapidement sur le court trajet et j'hésitais longuement, garé devant chez elle, à la réveiller. Elle s'étira peu après et elle sourit tendrement en me voyant.

« Désolée. »

« Tu es fatiguée Ana, je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta porte. »

Elle attendit pour que je lui ouvre la portière, pour une fois elle me faisait ce plaisir. Je passai un bras dans son dos et l'aidais à rentrer chez elle. Sur le seuil de son appartement, elle se mordit la lèvre, je la libérai puis plaqua ma bouche sur la sienne. Ma petite-amie gémit de plaisir faisant écho à mes grognements, je forçai ma langue entre ses dents et mes mains sur ses fesses.

« Christian... » gémit-elle plus fort, en tentant de me repousser.

« Pardonne-moi. »

Je la relâchai, tournai les talons pour emprunter les escaliers et fuis lâchement tant j'avais honte. Être contre Ana, l'embrasser, la caresser, réveillait en moi un instinct dominateur dont je savais déjà le danger.

J'arrivais chez mes parents en proie à mes démons, je ne savais pas comment évacuer ma colère. Ana m'envoya un énième message et je n'avais pas le courage de lire, j'avais peur qu'elle rompe avec moi.

Et si toute la journée j'étais parvenu à oublier que cette relation pouvait lui nuire, ce soir, seul, je ne pouvais plus ignorer que peut-être Ana mettait en danger sa carrière.

« Christian ? Viens, je dois te parler. » m'interpella mon père depuis le salon.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, enfin ils sont ensemble!_


	24. Chapitre 24

_Je pense écrire une trentaine de chapitres alors restez à l'affut de mes publications, d'autant que je me dédie à cette fic pour la finir au plus tôt. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

**PDV Christian**

« Que se passe-t-il entre Ana et toi ? » me demanda-il sans ambages.

« Pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? Tu sais que je travaille avec elle. » répliquai-je sur la défensive.

« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je vous ai vu ce soir, tu lui tenais la main. »

C'était bien ma chance, mon père qui passait rarement ses soirées à Seattle nous avait donc surpris.

« Je n'ai pas osé en parler... » soupirai-je en ôtant ma veste et en le rejoignant sur le canapé.

La meilleure tactique était de lui donner facilement quelques informations et ça lui suffirait, j'avais fait ça toute ma jeunesse quand lui et ma mère me demandaient comment s'était passée ma journée à l'école.

« Tu peux tout me dire. Alors est-ce vraiment ce que je pense ? »

Mon père tentait de paraître sérieux, et même inquiet alors que je devinai de l'espoir dans sa voix et ses yeux.

« Je suis amoureux d'elle, avouai-je, et depuis aujourd'hui, nous sortons ensemble. »

« Tu es sûr de tes sentiments ? »

« Oui. Ça fait un moment que je ressens ça pour Ana. »

« Et tu lui as dit ? »

« Non. C'est trop tôt n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sans doute. Félicitations fils, Ana est formidable.

« Je sais. »

Carrick... je ne lui avais jamais donné d'occasion d'être mon père, ce soir j'avais besoin de me confier et j'étais heureux de pouvoir le faire avec lui.

« Je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais... j'avais prévu d'aller vivre en Europe en septembre. Une banque au Luxembourg. J'avais juste voulu fuir encore Seattle. Avec Ana, j'ai réalisé que vous m'aviez tous manqué et qu'il fallait que je reprenne ma place dans notre famille. »

« Je suis... très touché par ça, Christian. Et je te remercie de m'avoir dit la vérité. »

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, encore peu habitué à me toucher. Toute mon enfance et encore plus à l'adolescence, j'avais refusé tout contact, j'avais cherché à me cacher pour ne pas être blessé. Tout ce temps gâché, toute cette souffrance que je leur avais infligée ainsi qu'à moi-même pour rien. Le chemin vers l'acceptation de leur amour avait été long et escarpé, j'étais enfin arrivé à destination.

« Je suis étonné à vrai dire que ça ne soit pas maman qui m'ait interrogé. » rigolai-je, me sentant tellement plus léger de m'être confié.

Il ne répondit rien et mon rire mourut rapidement, mon père était tendu, gêné, coupable.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Ne t'énerve pas fils. » m'exhorta-t-il en tendant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Où est-elle ?! » répétai-je plus fort.

« Elle est allée parler à Ana. »

Je fus debout aussitôt et attrapai ma veste, mon père me retint par le bras et voulut me barrer le chemin.

« Attends au moins qu'elle revienne. » suggéra-t-il.

« Comment peut-elle se permettre de... »

« Christian, essaie de nous comprendre. Ana est devenue une amie pour nous tous, nous lui sommes tous redevables pour ce qu'elle a fait pour toi, et pour nous aussi. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu as vécu ces dernières années car tu étais si renfermé, je peux t'assurer que pour nous, ça n'a pas été facile. Ana nous a aidés, elle nous a soutenus et ta mère s'est beaucoup impliquée dans sa fondation. »

J'inspirais profondément, ma rage voulait me pousser au pire. J'ignorai mon père et ses explications, je n'avais plus les idées claires, et les aurais-je jamais? Ana se confierait à ma mère puisqu'elles étaient amies, elle lui dirait que je n'étais pas capable de me contrôler. J'avais blessé et déçu les deux femmes les plus importantes de ma vie. Je montai dans ma chambre. J'y ouvris mes valises et les remplis à ras bord.

**PDV Ana**

Quand on sonna à la porte, je crus que Christian était revenu sur sa décision de me quitter. J'avais pleuré dès qu'il m'avait relâchée, il m'avait laissée sans un mot et sans un regard. Regrettait-il déjà d'être avec moi ? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? N'étais-je qu'un fantasme pour lui, une fois assouvi, il passait à autre chose ?

Grace se tenait sur le seuil de mon appartement, le visage grave mais elle se radoucit en me découvrant en pleurs. Elle entra chez moi et je la suivis dans le salon écartant les pires hypothèses, séchant tant bien que mal mes larmes et en reniflant. Christian venait de partir quelques minutes plus tôt, si sa mère était venue ce soir, ça n'était pas pour m'annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles le concernant.

« Ana, je dois savoir ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Christian. » me déclara-t-elle, directe.

J'étais dans le pétrin ! Toute la journée j'avais évité de penser à ce que diraient les parents de Christian en apprenant notre relation. J'avais la sensation qu'ils auraient mal pris la nouvelle, je ne m'étais pas trompée.

« Tu réalises qu'il est encore jeune et inexpérimenté ? » continua-t-elle toujours énervée.

« Grace je... »

« Je sais que tu es une jeune femme bien, mais toi aussi tu es inexpérimentée et tu te dévoues tellement à ton travail ! Comment pourrais-tu lui accorder toute l'attention et l'amour qu'il mérite ? »

« Je ne... »

« Tu as pensé à ta carrière ? Ça n'intéressera surement pas la presse mais si les donateurs apprenaient que tu as une liaison avec mon fils, ils pourraient ne plus te soutenir. »

Je lui posai sans ménagement ma main sur sa bouche, elle en avait trop dit et moi pas assez !

« Grace, je ferai attention à Christian, je veux passer du temps avec lui, et je ne crois pas que ma carrière soit en jeu à cause de ça. Tu vas devoir me faire confiance. »

« Pourquoi lui ? »

« Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer... Grace, ton fils est... il est merveilleux. Je me sens mieux grâce à lui, en paix et en sécurité. »

« Il est plus jeune... »

« Il est majeur, et nous n'avons que quatre ans d'écart, ça ne nous pose aucun problème. » mentis-je.

En vérité j'avais eu peur d'en parler à Christian, je ne me sentais pas plus âgée que lui mais peut-être que lui était gêné par ce fait.

« J'aurais apprécié que tu m'en parles. » me reprocha-t-elle.

« Je n'aurais pas pu, sincèrement je suis plutôt soulagée que tu saches déjà. Comment as-tu su d'ailleurs ? »

« Carrick rentrait d'une audience en ville, il vous a vu au restaurant. »

Carrick savait, Grace savait, la famille Grey au grand complet l'apprendrait dès le lendemain, si ça n'était pas déjà le cas. J'avais beau m'inquiéter de ce que dirait les autres, j'étais plus concernée par la réaction de Christian.

« Il a prévu d'en parler à Christian, c'est ça ? » devinai-je.

« Oui. On s'inquiète pour vous deux. »

Elle refusa une tasse de thé, après un long silence, j'osai parler.

« Je suis une grande fille, Grace. Je sais que tu veux le protéger mais tu sais que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal » »

« Je sais... je m'inquiète aussi pour toi. Il a vécu des choses si terribles, il n'est peut-être pas celui qu'il te faut. »

« Je ne pense pas ainsi. » m'entêtai-je.

« Aujourd'hui peut-être, mais dans une semaine, un mois, un an ? Tu auras réfléchi et tu le quitteras, et lui sera... »

« Stop Grace ! lui intimai-je. Je ne peux rien promettre, je ne connais pas le futur. Mais Christian n'est pas un essai, il n'est pas une lubie, je tiens beaucoup à lui. »

« Pourquoi pleurais-tu? »

« Il est parti précipitamment, j'ai peur qu'il ait mal interprété quelque chose. J'ai tenté de l'appeler, je lui ai envoyé plusieurs messages mais il ne répond pas. »

« Il te répondra demain, laisse-lui un peu de temps. »

« Amies ? » osai-je avant qu'elle ne parte de chez moi.

Grace me sourit puis m'enlaça, me donnant le sentiment d'être non pas avec une amie mais avec une mère. Tout ne serait pas résolu ce soir mais nous partions sur de nouvelles et solides bases. Une fois seule, j'allais me coucher sans plus pleurer, je voulais croire en la prévision de Grace, Christian me répondrait le lendemain. Cependant je ne pus m'empêcher de lui envoyer encore un message pour lui dire que j'avais passé une superbe journée avec lui et que j'avais hâte de le revoir.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Grace me téléphona, affolée.

« Christian est parti ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Comment ça parti ? »

« Il a fait ses valises et a dit qu'il partait vivre en Europe. Tu savais qu'il allait partir ? » demanda-t-elle, accusatrice.

Je frottai mes yeux, les mots de Grace atteignaient lentement mon cerveau, soudain je fus en état d'alerte.

« Il m'en a parlé mais n'étais plus sûr de vouloir... Grace, tu es sûre qu'il est parti ? »

« Je ne veux pas le perdre Ana. »

Je terminai l'appel sans rien ajouter et me levai à la hâte. Je ne voulais pas le perdre non plus.

* * *

_Que va faire Ana? Soulagées que les parents sachent déjà? Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Christian? Prochain chapitre ce weekend! J'attends vos reviews, merci!_


	25. Chapitre 25

_Bon weekend, voici la suite! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

**PDV Ana**

La route fila rapidement, étonnamment le ciel était dégagé et la route sèche, je roulais trop vite. Je me garai devant l'aéroport Sea-Tac près de vingt minutes après l'appel affolé de Grace. Il n'y avait aucun vol direct pour le Luxembourg depuis Seattle, ce qui rendait ma tâche encore plus difficile. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'escale prévue.

Sans vouloir céder à la panique, je commençais à inspecter tous les comptoirs d'enregistrement, en vain. Au bureau principal de renseignements on me notifia sèchement que je ne pouvais pas avoir accès à toutes les listes de passagers déjà enregistrés ou ayant décollé dans l'heure passée.

« C'est très important, insistai-je. Je dois savoir si mon petit-ami est parti ! »

La préposée me jaugea avant de sourire méchamment.

« Il vous a quittée, faites-vous une raison. »

Je me fis une note de me plaindre au service passagers de l'aéroport puis quittai l'endroit pour aller vers les cafés et restaurants. Il n'y en avait que trois d'ouvert à cette heure-ci de la nuit, je montrai la photo de Christian, prise en secret quelques jours plus tôt, à plusieurs serveurs mais personne ne l'avait vu.

J'avais déjà tenté dix fois d'appeler Christian, et à chaque essai je tombais directement sur sa messagerie, il avait sans doute éteint son téléphone. Ma dernière option était de me payer un billet d'avion pour accéder aux salles d'embarquements. Le contrôleur retint son rire quand tout ce que j'avais à déposer dans le bac fut mes clés, mon téléphone et mon porte-monnaie.

« Et vous allez-où comme ça ? »

Je lui tendis mon billet, ne me souvenant déjà plus de ma destination supposée, j'avais choisi la moins chère.

« San Diego... Vous allez avoir trop chaud habillée comme ça. » plaisanta-t-il en désignant mon pantalon de pyjama et mon pull.

Je haussai les épaules, indifférente. J'étais depuis près de deux heures à l'aéroport et toujours aucun signe de Christian, les regards des autres voyageurs ne m'importaient guère.

Les formalités de sécurité faites, j'interrogeais le personnel des compagnies s'occupant des embarquements, je fis mouche par deux fois, un employé de AmericanAir lui était rentré dedans et Christian l'avait engueulé. Ensuite une hôtesse avait vu Christian attendre pour un vol vers New-York, elle me dit sans gêne qu'elle avait flirté avec lui mais qu'il l'avait envoyé balader et elle était repartie. Elle ne l'avait plus revu ensuite et le vol avait décollé une heure plus tôt. L'employée qui elle devait vérifier les cartes d'embarquement à cette porte là venait de quitter son poste, son remplaçant ne put me renseigner et lui aussi refusa de vérifier si Christian avait embarqué.

La batterie de mon téléphone me lâcha, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Je n'avais plus d'espoir, Christian s'était envolé pour New-York sans même me dire au revoir et je m'en voulais terriblement. Hagarde et sans plus d'espoir, je sortis de la zone d'embarquement et allai m'assoir mollement sur une chaise d'un café. Le serveur m'apporta un café auquel je ne touchais pas mais qui me donnerait le droit à broyer du noir au milieu d'anonymes. Quand je fus éblouie, j'émergeai de ma transe pour admirer le lever du soleil. Il était six heures du matin, Christian était dans un avion vers je ne savais où, il m'avait rayé de sa vie.

**PDV Christian**

J'aurais tout donné pour la serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser, et c'était dans l'éventualité qu'elle accepte de me parler. Je n'avais aucune excuse, j'avais fui comme un lâche dès le premier obstacle. Je n'étais décidément bon qu'à ça, partir pour ne pas ressentir, pour ne pas aimer et être rejeté. J'avais pourtant voulu rester à Seattle, pour Ana avant tout mais aussi pour ma famille.

J'avais eu une terrible dispute avec ma mère, j'avais fait mes valises et elle était arrivée quand je montai en voiture. Elle m'avait supplié de rester encore, qu'il fallait en parler et que tout s'arrangerait. Je ne l'avais pas plus écoutée, je lui avais seulement reproché de s'être mêlée de ma vie et de ma relation naissante avec Ana.

« Elle tient à toi ! Tu te trompes ! » s'écria-t-elle avant que je ne démarre.

Et le doute avait commencé à s'immiscer, remettant en cause ma décision et m'insufflant de l'espoir. Mais de l'espoir j'en avais eu tout au long de ma vie et toujours en vain. J'avais eu l'espoir que ma mère me protège de notre tortionnaire et qu'elle m'emmène très loin de l'appartement crasseux. J'avais eu l'espoir que ma mère revienne pour qu'elle voit mes progrès en piano. J'avais eu l'espoir que Grace et Carrick voient clair dans mes mensonges, qu'ils m'empêchent de sortir et de me saouler, même si à l'époque j'étais persuadé ne pas avoir besoin d'eux. J'avais eu l'espoir qu'Elena dise vrai et que toute ma rage s'envolerait en étant battu et baisé. J'avais eu l'espoir que le procès effacerait de ma mémoire les abjections que j'avais cru vouloir. Et enfin avec Ana, j'avais eu l'espoir d'aimer et d'être aimé, sans plus de drames, sans plus de souffrances.

J'avais été naïf mais pas idiot, je n'étais pas digne d'Ana. J'avais acheté mon billet d'avion pour le Luxembourg avec une escale à New York puis Londres, les prochaines vingt-quatre heures se passeraient dans un avion ou un aéroport.

Après avoir repoussé une hôtesse de l'air qui s'était mis en tête de me faire passer un moment agréable et sans lendemain dans les toilettes, je m'étais retrouvé immobile sans plus rien à faire que de réfléchir à ce que j'avais vécu. Toute une journée absolument parfaite et j'avais tout gâché, guidé par mon désir, mon besoin de la sentir au plus près de moi.

Et les doutes revinrent et vainquirent mes résistances. Je sortis mon téléphone, l'allumai et découvris trois messages d'Ana, autant de ma mère et vingt-deux appels manqués.

_\- Christian, je suis désolée si je t'ai vexé, j'ai juste eu peur d'aller trop vite. Appelle-moi dès que tu le peux. Ana. -_

_\- Et sois prudent sur la route. -_

_\- Christian, ta mère est passée me voir mais tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai hâte de te parler. Bonne nuit et à demain. Ana. -_

Elle voulait me parler et me voir, elle n'était pas en colère contre moi, elle me voulait ! Je me levai d'un bond et courus hors de l'aéroport. J'eus le réflexe au dernier instant d'annuler mon billet et de payer pour la livraison de mes bagages chez mes parents. Le gardien du parking me posa problème et je dus attendre dix minutes avant de pouvoir récupérer ma voiture et bien sûr je ne fus pas remboursé. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il était temps pour moi de reprendre le contrôle de ma vie et de me battre pour ceux que j'aimais, même si ça allait être une lutte contre moi-même. Sur la route, je me forçais à ne pas dépasser la limitation de vitesse. Ana était de toute façon en train de dormir à cette heure-ci, j'avais hâte de la rejoindre, quitte à terminer la nuit sur son paillasson.

Elle ne répondit à mes appels, elle ne répondit pas à sa porte alors je m'assis par terre et attendis. Tant mieux, je devais réfléchir à comment lui prouver que j'étais assez mature pour elle, assez fort et surtout fiable. Et plus tard, bien plus tard, je lui avouerais avoir douté de nous.

J'envoyai un message à ma mère pour lui dire que j'avais changé d'avis et que j'allais rester à Seattle. Je relus les messages d'Ana, et fatalement, mon esprit dériva. Je tentai de résister et penser encore à ce que je devais faire pour la reconquérir. Mais les images d'Ana pantelante contre moi, le souvenir de ses lèvres plaquées aux miennes, et son odeur délicieuse ne voulurent pas me laisser en paix. Je pensais aussi à ce qui avait causé ma fuite, mon désir pour elle, bien trop fort pour être dompté. Si elle ne m'avait pas repoussé, aurais-je eu la force de m'arrêter ? Coucher avec sa petite-amie au bout d'une journée n'était pas l'idéal, il nous fallait du temps pour se connaître... D'un autre côté j'avais passé un mois avec elle, nous avions discuté des heures durant de tout et de rien. Je la connaissais bien, elle me connaissait mieux que personne.

Non ! N'y pense même pas ! me sermonnai-je.

**PDV Ana**

Je me trompais deux fois de sortie et arrivai vers sept heures chez moi. Je jetai un regard mauvais à l'ascenseur et m'engageai dans les escaliers, chaque pas plus lourd que le précédent. J'avais peur de rentrer chez moi, je serais alors forcée de m'avouer la vérité, il était parti.

« Ana ? »

Je relevai le nez et vis Christian qui se redressait, il s'était assis devant ma porte... Oh mon dieu j'étais en train d'halluciner ! Mais quitte à délirer, j'allais y aller à fond ! Mon cœur déjà s'emballait, je courus littéralement vers lui puis me jetai dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa avec fougue, comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait, comme si lui aussi avait cru me perdre.

« Que faisais-tu dehors ? » me pressa-t-il ensuite tout en me prenant mes clés.

« Je te cherchais Christian. »

« Elle... Ma mère t'a dit que j'étais parti. » répliqua-t-il, déçu.

« Oui, pourquoi es-tu là ? » le questionnai-je en luttant contre mes larmes.

Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! le suppliai-je secrètement. Je voulais tout de lui ! Je ne voulais plus être patiente et prudente. Je le désirais tellement mais j'avais eu si peur, et si mal en le croyant à jamais parti.

« Je suis désolée Ana, j'ai cru que... Pourquoi tu pleures, mon amour, tout va bien, je suis là. »

Il nous guida jusqu'au canapé et me blottit contre lui, me consolant par des baisers tendres et des caresses sur mes cheveux.

« J'ai cru que tu étais parti Christian ! l'accusai-je, une fois plus lucide. J'ai cru mourir ! Je suis allée à l'aéroport et pendant près de trois heures, je t'ai cherché partout, j'ai cru que tu avais pris ce foutu avion vers New-York ! »

« Pardon, Ana, pardon. »

« Tu serais parti sans me dire au revoir ?! »

Je me levai, échappant à ses yeux capables de me faire taire et obéir.

« J'ai eu peur, j'ai pensé que tu me repoussais pour de bon. Ana, jamais je ne serais digne de toi mais je veux essayer. S'il te plait, laisse-moi essayer. J'y passerais toute une vie juste pour te rendre heureuse. »

Ok, j'étais encore en train d'halluciner ! Il allait me faire fondre avec ses serments, ses baisers, son regard de cocker.

« Tu ne... Christian, je ne veux pas jouer, je veux une relation sérieuse avec toi mais tu dois être honnête avec moi. Tu es parti hier soir sans même me laisser le temps de t'expliquer. »

« Je ne pars plus ! » me jura-t-il avec emphase, avant de se mettre à genoux devant moi.

Je rigolai tout bas et essuyai mes joues, je n'étais plus en colère contre lui, je pouvais même le comprendre. Je m'en voulus même de lui avoir parlé aussi sèchement.

« Tout ira bien ? » lui demandai-je, récoltant pour unique réponse un long baiser tendre.

Je l'entraînai ensuite dans ma chambre. Il se tendit en pénétrant dans la pièce, je le sentis même sur le point de reculer.

« Allons nous coucher. » lui proposai-je.

J'ôtai mon pull et mes chaussures, il se mit en tshirt et caleçon, ensemble, nous nous glissâmes sous les draps. Je me réveillai vers quinze heures de l'après-midi, mon dos collé à son torse, ses deux bras autour de ma taille.

« Ana, je t'aime. » l'entendis-je murmurer.

Je me retournai doucement et le découvris encore endormi. Je repris ma place entre ses bras et attendis qu'il se réveille, je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre. Dix minutes plus tard, son sexe s'éveilla, le précédant de quelques instants.

« J'ai cru que ça n'était qu'un rêve. » me dit-il, enjoué.

« Non, nous sommes ensemble. » lui confirmai-je.

Il posa ses lèvres dans mes cheveux et inspira profondément. La suite fut une succession de baisers et de gestes de plus en plus audacieux et intimes. Je mis de côté mes derniers doutes et m'offris à lui.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés. » protesta-t-il faiblement.

« J'ai envie de toi Christian. Je t'ai attendu si longtemps. »

« Tu m'as... »

« Je suis vierge Christian et je veux que tu sois mon premier amant. »

Et mon dernier, ajoutai-je pour moi.

« Ana... »

« Je t'aime. » osai-je.

« Je t'aime. » me répondit-il tout aussi ému que moi.

* * *

_Pas de lemon pour cette fic, ne m'en voulez pas._


	26. Chapitre 26

_Je pense avoir hâte autant que vous de finir cette fic! J'espère vous surprendre jusqu'au bout aussi! Il y aura donc 31 chapitres et un épilogue, je fais tout pour terminer dans la semaine._

_Nouveau saut dans le temps, on est début août 2015._

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

_**Un an plus tard...**_

**PDV Christian**

« Et moi je te dis que je l'ai fermé hier soir ! »

« Alors pourquoi la fenêtre est ouverte ?! » s'écria-t-elle.

Je cachai mon sourire et filai me cacher dans la salle de bains, j'adorais la provoquer. J'avais laissé la fenêtre ouverte, elle savait que je le savais, elle savait que j'en jouais, et elle savait qu'elle aimait ce genre de disputes sans importance au moins autant que moi, si ce n'était plus.

« Et mets tes vêtements sales dans le panier à linge ! » me houspilla-t-elle à travers la porte.

Après m'être douché et habillé, je la rejoignis dans la cuisine.

« Tu aurais pu m'attendre Ana. » me plaignis-je en la voyant attablée, la bouche pleine, un autre pancake déjà prêt à être avalé

« C'est brulé. » maugréa-t-elle.

Je fis un rapide calcul mais rien n'y fit, Ana n'était pas dans _cette_ période du mois, celle que j'avais mis deux mois et un nombre incalculables de prises de têtes à détecter. Donc si Ana n'était pas le jouet de ses hormones, pourquoi était-elle si tendue ?

« Tout va bien ? »

« Non. » soupira-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Un souci au travail ? »

« Je deviens parano Christian. »

Je refis le calcul, non et non, ça n'était pas ça.

« Dis-moi tout ma chérie. » la pressai-je.

« J'ai l'impression d'être suivie. »

**PDV Ana**

Et voilà, je le lui avais dit. Et comme je le craignais, Christian passa en mode « je contrôle chaque pas que fait Ana ».

« Comment ça suivie ? Par qui ? Depuis quand ? » paniqua-t-il.

« Observée et suivie. Je ne sais pas. Une semaine. »

« Tu as appelé Luke ? »

« Il m'a répondu d'engager un garde du corps. »

Je grimaçai parce que Christian me suppliait aussi d'en prendre un, quelque soit le prix. Un mois après le début de notre relation, j'avais de nouveau été agressée en bas de mon immeuble. Heureusement pour moi, Christian, qui était allé garer la voiture et décharger les courses, était revenu. Il avait battu l'homme jusqu'à le faire s'évanouir. Nous nous étions tellement disputés ce jour-là, il avait agi avec tant de violence contre cet homme, certes armé d'un couteau. Depuis, je prenais grand soin de ne plus lui parler des menaces que je recevais et des agressions verbales que je subissais. J'arrivais à gérer cela facilement, parce que je savais à qui j'avais à faire.

Mais depuis une semaine, j'étais suivie, épiée, écoutée. J'avais trouvé un micro dans mon sac et dans mon bureau, je redoutais la présence d'un autre dans ma voiture et Luke allait l'inspecter plus tard dans la journée. Plusieurs fois, j'avais aperçue une jeune femme brune, en sortant de chez moi, en partant de la fondation, et la veille après être allée conduire Christian à un rendez-vous.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai flippé en voyant la fenêtre ouverte ce matin. » lui avouai-je.

« Oh Ana... Je suis désolée, je vais t'aider. »

« Non ! On ne partira pas. » le contrai-je, il avait déjà proposé ça de nombreuses fois au cours des derniers mois.

« Ok... Alors je pense qu'on devrait déménager. Il n'y a même pas d'interphone ici. »

« On ? » tiquai-je.

« Oui on Ana, soupira-t-il en souriant. Ça fait un an que je passe six nuits sur sept ici, on en a jamais parlé mais reconnais au moins que nous vivons ensemble. »

« Et ces douze derniers mois ont été les meilleurs de ma vie. » répliquai-je.

Je me levai pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser.

« Alors ? » insista-t-il, pas dupe de ma tentative d'esquiver une discussion trop sérieuse pour un mardi matin.

« On en parle ce soir ? »

« Bien mademoiselle Steele. »

« Je dois y aller. »

« Sois prudente. »

« Toi aussi, et bonne chance pour aujourd'hui. »

« A plus tard bébé. » me lança-t-il et en réponse je lui fis un clin d'oeil aguicheur.

**PDV Christian**

Dès qu'elle referma la porte de l'appartement, je me précipitai sur mon téléphone, il y avait urgence.

« Luke ? Grey à l'appareil. Vous m'aviez parlé d'un garde du corps, un pro. Oui. Il est disponible ? Non je ne prends pas ça à la légère, si elle se sent suivie c'est qu'elle l'est. Je la connais, si je la colle toute la journée, elle fera une bêtise pour me prouver qu'elle est une adulte capable de se défendre toute seule. Ok. Je me doute qu'il est cher. Midi ? Pas avant ? Ok ok. Merci Luke. »

Ma matinée fut consacrée à tenter de convaincre deux banquiers que mon projet était viable et rapporterait des bénéfices à moyens termes, que le capital serait doublé en moins d'un an et mon prêt remboursé en deux ans maximum. Sans succès malheureusement. J'avançais seul pour monter mon entreprise, chaque jour, je devais résoudre des problèmes de trésorerie et de logistique. Mon diplôme de Harvard ne suffisait pas à rassurer les banques, ni mon compte en banque pourtant créditeur d'un montant à cinq chiffres, et Ana m'avait demandé d'en parler à mes parents et mes grands-parents.

« Tu es tellement têtu ! » grognait-elle après chaque discussion.

Au début, j'avais bêtement cru qu'elle ne me trouverait pas adulte si je ne m'en sortais pas par moi-même. Mais elle ne m'avait pas trahie quand mes parents l'avaient carrément interrogée un dimanche après-midi chez eux. Elle leur avait ceci-dit répété ce qu'elle m'avait souvent dit, qu'elle croyait en moi et en mon projet et qu'elle était fière de moi. Elle aurait pu leur parler de mes difficultés à trouver des financements, du bureau crasseux que je louais dans les quartiers nord de la ville, de tout ce travail qui m'empêchait de dormir plus de cinq heures par nuit.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » entendis-je à midi moins cinq, depuis le couloir de mon étage.

J'ouvris la porte de mon bureau et tendis la main à l'homme. Il avait la quarantaine et un corps bien bâti. Il potait un costume noir et une chemise blanche, rien d'original, mais peut-être un peu trop voyant pour une filature.

« Je suis Christian Grey, merci d'être venu . »

« Je vous en prie. Luke m'a fait un topo hier soir, il avait supposé que vous chercheriez à m'engager. »

« En effet. Ma petite-amie est souvent la victime d'agressions verbales et parfois physiques, de par son métier et ses engagements. Je suis prêt à payer ce qu'il faut pour... »

« Je vous arrête tout de suite, je ne veux pas être payé. » déclara-t-il fermement.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Anastasia m'a aidé dans mon divorce. »

« Vous la connaissez ? » m'étonnai-je, un peu agacé.

« J'ai divorcé il y a deux ans et ça s'est très mal passé. Mon ex-femme a refusé la garde alternée à cause de mon emploi. Ana et sa fondation m'ont aidé. J'ai pu bénéficier d'un avocat compétent et ait obtenu un droit de garde. »

Mon père le connaissait peut-être également, il était l'un des avocats de la fondation, plaidant gratuitement.

« Je ne peux pas vous laissez travailler sans salaire. » objectai-je.

« Je résoudrai cette affaire. »

« Ok... si vous y tenez. Le point le plus important est de ne pas vous montrer, si elle apprend que je la fais surveiller, elle va me tuer. Voici ses coordonnées et l'adresse de son... »

« J'ai déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je commence immédiatement. » proposa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et il s'en alla. J'avais confiance en lui, mais ce soir-là en rentrant chez Ana, chez nous, j'avais un peu peur. Elle n'allait pas me tuer simplement, parce qu'elle m'avait déjà interdit de la surprotéger ou d'engager un garde du corps, j'avais peur qu'elle me quitte.

Cette année avait été parfaite, nous étions tombés dans une petite routine rassurante, on se couchait ensemble, je me levais plus tôt, faisais le petit déjeuner puis nous partions travailler. Le soir, nous sortions souvent dîner, nous avions continué de voir Elliott, Kate, Mia et Ethan chaque semaine. Notre filleule, Ava, faisait la fierté de la famille, Kate avait du tous nous engueuler pour que nous la gâtions moins. Le dimanche, nous passions la journée à Des Moines où mes parents vivaient désormais, une ville au sud de Seattle, un peu moins chic que Bellevue mais où nous y avions que de bons souvenirs.

Pour Ana comme pour moi, vivre avec une telle relation était chose nouvelle, nous avions promis d'être honnêtes et jusqu'alors, tout se passait à merveille. Elle me rendait fou d'amour jour après jour. Je tenais tellement à elle et passer une journée sans elle avait été difficile à supporter, désormais nous avions trouvé un équilibre.

Ce soir-là, je la rejoindrais seulement pour dîner, ce qui me laisserait du temps pour commencer ma quête.

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous?_


	27. Chapitre 27

_L'attente se termine, tout sera publié ce dimanche 19 avril! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

**PDV Christian**

« Bonjour mon amour. » me chantonna Ana en se postant derrière moi.

« Bonjour mon Ana. Bien dormi ? »

« Mal dormi ! J'ai passé toute la nuit seule dans notre lit. » se plaignit-elle.

« Aujourd'hui c'est notre lit ? » me moquai-je pour éluder.

« Oui notre lit ! »

« Alors tu veux bien ? »

La veille elle avait accepté d'emménager avec moi dans un autre quartier plus sûr et j'avais déjà trouvé l'appartement idéal.

« Je t'ai déjà dit oui hier ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Je t'aime Ana. »

Je la serrai contre moi et si son ventre n'avait pas gargouillé, je lui aurais fait l'amour sur la table de la cuisine.

**_oOo_**

Plus tard, je reçus un appel de Taylor, le garde du corps/espion d'Ana. Il insista pour me rencontrer à midi dans un restaurant. Il portait un jean et un pull léger, des baskets et une casquette de base-ball, ce qui me rassura, puis je vis son air soucieux, ce qui m'alarma.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé. » m'annonça-t-il après avoir commandé.

« Comment ça rien ? Il y a forcément quelque chose, Ana ne se trompe jamais, son intuition est infaillible. » lui garantis-je.

« Justement, je pense que Ana n'est pas la seule cible, vous aussi. »

« Moi ? Mais qui voudrait s'en prendre à moi ? » réfléchissais-je tout haut.

« Je dois fouiller votre bureau, votre voiture et j'insiste pour que mademoiselle Steele et vous changiez de téléphone et de numéro. Aussi je voudrais que vous partiez pour le weekend. »

Il était vraiment efficace, si j'en avais les moyens, je l'engagerais en temps plein.

« La personne qui vous piste a su que j'allais surveiller Ana, enchaîna-t-il, et s'est donc volatilisée avant même que je ne commence. »

« Ce weekend ? Ça ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour la convaincre, répondis-je. Vous avez évidemment carte blanche. »

Taylor demanda au serveur de lui emballer son repas et s'en alla.

**_oOo_**

« Quelle surprise ! Oh toi tu as fait une bêtise ! » me gronda Ana en rentrant chez nous ce soir-là.

Je lui avais commandé un délicieux repas, j'avais acheté des fleurs et de la glace au chocolat, j'avais allumé quelques bougies, pourquoi pensait-elle que j'avais quelque chose à me faire pardonner ? J'avais quelque chose à lui cacher, c'était tout.

**PDV Ana**

Il m'avait déjà fait le coup, le jour où il avait cassé la porte de mon armoire, il m'avait emmené dans un bar et j'étais tellement ivre que je n'avais rien découvert avant le sur lendemain. Le jour où il avait voulu se faire un milk shake et avait recouvert la cuisine de glace, il m'avait fait l'amour dès mon arrivée chez nous et j'avais passé la nuit dans notre chambre. J'avais deviné ce qu'il s'était passé parce que Christian n'était pas un champion du ménage. Il y avait eu aussi mes sous-vêtements déchiquetés par le sèche-linge, même si j'étais toujours convaincue qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour m'en acheter des plus affriolants. La liste de ses « impairs » était longue, alors cette soirée romantique qu'il avait prévue me faisait redouter le pire.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

« Je t'écoute. » répliquai-je en plissant les yeux et en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« J'ai promis à ton père qu'on irait le voir et il m'a appelé cet après-midi et... »

« Il t'a appelé toi ?! »

Dans quel monde vivais-je ? Ray appelait mon petit-ami et pas moi ? J'allais avoir une discussion avec mon père.

« Oui, il s'inquiète aussi pour toi, tu travailles trop, continua Christian. Allons passer le weekend à Montesano, ça ne pourra pas nous faire de mal de toute façon. »

« Je suppose... Mais tu vas encore mal dormir sur le canapé. » ricanai-je.

Ray nous avait contraint de faire chambre à part à Noël dernier, Christian avait passé deux nuits sur le canapé. Mon père avait bien ri à ses dépends, si il savait qu'on s'était rattrapé dans la salle de bains...

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions camper samedi soir. »

« Sexe en plein air... continue. »

Le weekend s'annonçait soudain bien plus intéressant, et je ne pouvais pas vraiment le lui dire, mais j'adorais quand Christian prenait les choses en main et me faisait faire quoi faire, surtout au lit...

« On passerait la journée à se balader et dimanche matin, nous irons pêcher avec Ray. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Je le laissai me prendre dans ses bras, je mordis ma lèvre, j'eus envie de voir jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller.

« Et José sénior ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Et José ? »

« N'exagère pas Anastasia. » grogna-t-il.

« Je plaisante, de toute façon il vit à New York maintenant. Et donc c'est pour me convaincre que tu as préparé tout ça ? » dis-je en désignant le salon.

« Et aussi pour nos un an... tu as oublié ? »

Oh mon dieu, il avait raison ! Ce weekend, cela ferait un an que nous étions ensemble ! J'étais la pire des petite-amie.

« Viens manger, ça va refroidir. »

**_oOo_**

**PDV Christian**

Ray nous accueillit chez lui chaleureusement, lui et moi avions déjà eu « la » conversation, celle où il me menaçait de mort si je faisais du mal à sa petite Annie et moi qui lui jurais de la rendre heureuse.

Il profita qu'Ana aille aux toilettes pour aborder le sujet délicat sur lequel nous avions la même opinion. J'avais prévenu Ray des soupçons d'Ana et de mon initiative.

« Alors ? »

« Je vais avoir un rapport dès demain matin. Nous ne devons pas nous servir de nos téléphones, Ana, pense l'avoir oublié à la maison mais ils sont avec Taylor. Luke n'a pas menti, ce type est un vrai pro. »

« Parfait. Je voudrais que tu t'entraînes avec lui. »

« M'entraîner à quoi ? »

« À te battre, je sais que tu t'es pas mal bagarré quand tu étais un gamin mais même Ana pourrait te mettre KO, je l'ai bien éduquée. Demande à ce Taylor de t'apprendre aussi à désarmer un homme qui a un pistolet et un couteau, tu n'auras pas toujours à faire à des amateurs. »

« Je comprends. Je le ferai. » promis-je.

« Tu voulais me parler d'autre chose ? »

« Mia prévoit déjà une grande fête pour l'anniversaire d'Ana dans un mois, elle voudrait que vous veniez. » annonçai-je.

« C'est tout ? Elle sait évidemment qu'Ana ne va pas apprécier. »

« Oui, mais elle est têtue. »

« Ok. Et ? »

Ray rigolait de me voir nerveux, et il y avait de quoi. Il pensait sans doute que je lui demanderais sa permission pour dormir avec sa fille cette nuit. Son rire mourut en entendant mes projets pour cette soirée, j'étais bon pour une nouvelle discussion à couteaux tirés.

**_oOo_**

**PDV Ana**

L'été à Montaseno était réellement différent des autres saisons, enfin il faisait beau la plupart du temps, nous pouvions nager dans l'océan sans risquer l'hypothermie et même la nuit sous une tente fut... chaude, mais c'était surtout dû à l'imagination débordante de mon petit-ami.

Nous avions marché à peine vingt minutes avant de planter la tente. Il avait emprunté à Ray tout son équipement, notre dîner consista en des hot-dogs et des marshmallows grillés. Après quelques bières, nous étions passés aux choses sérieuses.

Le lendemain matin, Ray nous réveilla en sursaut, il klaxonna comme un diable à quelques mètres de la tente.

Depuis notre arrivée, il ne cessait de taquiner Christian et ce dernier encaissait sans se plaindre. La pêche fut bonne pour mon père et José Sénior, moi j'avais décidé de bronzer sur la rive. Coincé avec mon père et son ami, Christian n'attrapa que deux petits poissons et un coup de soleil sur le nez. Il semblait toutefois plus détendu avec Ray et José Sénior en descendant du bateau.

**_oOo_**

Vers seize heures, nous rentrâmes à Seattle, Christian avait prévu une visite d'appartement.

« On ne pourra pas se le payer. » remarquai-je quand il se gara devant un grand immeuble et que le portier accourut vers nous.

« On mangera des pâtes tous les jours, ça ne me dérangera pas. »

« Sois sérieux. »

« Et toi moins têtue. Allons le visiter. »

Le lobby de l'immeuble donnait le ton, feutré et chic, je ne me sentais pas du tout à ma place. Dans l'ascenseur, Christian resta silencieux mais me regarda, soucieux. Il avait été élevé dans le luxe, il était allé à Harvard, je ne pouvais pas m'étonner qu'il ait choisi ce quartier.

« Pardonne-moi. » me dit-il quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Il appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée puis m'attira contre lui.

« Tu as raison, on n'aurait pas pu payer le loyer. Je me suis laissé emporté. »

« Christian, non, je comprends. Un jour peut-être mais je ne suis pas de ce monde. Tu sais comme j'ai horreur des soirées guindés auxquelles je dois me rendre parfois. Vivre ici signifierait vivre avec les mêmes gens, je n'y ai pas ma place... mais toi oui. »

« Ma place est avec toi. » contra-t-il, devinant le cours maussade de mes pensées.

Il me prouva plusieurs fois cette nuit que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre.


	28. Chapitre 28

_Ce chapitre est très important, svp laissez-moi votre avis après votre lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

**PDV Christian**

Un an que j'avais débuté mon projet, je m'étais promis de réussir en un an et alors que j'allais baisser les bras, un investisseur se montra intéressé. Un vrai miracle ! Il était un fils à papa, même si il avait l'air plutôt d'un gratte-papier, et il avait entendu parler de mon entreprise par son banquier qui lui avait conseillé d'investir.

Je l'invitais à déjeuner pour le remercier et discuter davantage du projet. Il parut dépassé par les avancées technologiques que j'avais commencé à développer et mes besoins pour étendre ma production. J'oubliais les questions stupides qu'il me posa et les remarques déplacées quand il me tendit un gros chèque.

Dès que je fus de retour au bureau, je contactai Ana qui me félicita. Elle me supplia de fêter ça le weekend suivant, je lui ris au nez.

« Tu n'y échapperas pas ! »

« Mais tu sais que je déteste ça... » geignit-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

« Tu connais Mia. »

« Je voudras juste une soirée en amoureux. »

« Ana, on va fêter ton anniversaire, que tu le veuilles ou non. » lui dis-je sévèrement.

« Tous aussi têtus ! »

Je gardai le sourire ensuite, tout allait enfin se concrétiser pour moi. Taylor et moi avions décidé d'arrêter la surveillance pour quelques temps et il promit de garder Ana dans son radar.

**_oOo_**

**PDV Ana**

Le jour tant redouté arriva, il était seize heures et nous partions pour assister à ma fête d'anniversaire surprise. Si Mia s'était crue discrète, elle avait encore quelques trucs à apprendre. Mais Christian était véritablement rayonnant ce soir, nerveux et rayonnant, et je me doutais qu'il avait bataillé pour que sa sœur n'en fasse pas trop.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je quand il déposa une housse de vêtement sur la banquette arrière.

« Une robe pour Mia. »

« Pffff, elle ne mérite pas de cadeaux. Et les valises ? »

« Je vais en profiter pour ramener le reste de mes affaires. Ana, amuse-toi un peu, pour moi. » me demanda-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules, je bouderais une demi-heure au moins, pour faire culpabiliser Mia mais aussi Grace et Kate qui avaient sûrement aidé la jeune fille. Après j'avais deux options, faire bonne figure et endurer le fait d'être le centre d'attention, ou boire plus que de raison et danser joyeusement toute la nuit.

« Nous y sommes. En scène, essaie de paraître surprise. »

En pénétrant dans le grand salon, la lumière s'alluma et notre famille cria « Bon anniversaire Ana ! »

**PDV Christian**

« Oh ! Merci ! » répliqua ma petite-amie, ironique.

Je scannai rapidement la pièce, ma sœur en avait trop fait mais pour une fois, ça serait suffisant. Le salon était décoré de dizaines de bouquets de fleurs pâles, de toutes les couleurs. Il y avait un énorme gâteau à étage recouvert de crème bleue pâle. Le champagne coulerait à flots et toutes les personnes chères à nos cœurs étaient présentes, tout serait parfait.

Je me permis une coupe de champagne puis laissai Ana discuter avec ma mère et ma sœur. Ray me suivit vers la salle à manger.

« Tout est prêt Christian. »

« Merci. »

« N'oublie pas ta promesse. » me rappela-t-il en devenant pour une minute l'ex-marine capable de tuer d'un seul geste.

« Jamais. »

Ma mère nous rejoignit et nous lança un regard triste.

« Je sais que vous comploter quelque chose tous les deux. »

« Pour Ana. » lui mentis-je.

« J'adore Ana ! ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Ray. J'aurais aimé participé à sa surprise. Et puis c'est ma maison ! »

Sur mes ordres, Ray lui avait demandé comme une faveur de fermer les rideaux du salon et d'interdire l'accès au jardin qui surplombait l'océan. Je laissais ma mère continuer de se plaindre et allai retrouver Ana.

« Viens là mon amour. »

Elle se laissa embrasser devant les invités et étourdie par mon baiser, elle ne remarqua pas que je mis ensuite un genou à terre. Quand elle entendit les chuchotements et le cri de Mia, elle chercha mon regard puis se statufia.

« Anastasia, je t'aime plus que tout. Tu m'as sauvé de nombreuses fois et je ne serais que l'ombre d'un homme sans toi. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés et je ne veux plus attendre. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Je dévoilai la bague, deux anneaux fins entrecroisés et parsemés de petits diamants se rejoignaient sous un diamant de trois carats. À l'intérieur, j'avais fait gravé nos deux prénoms et il restait de la place pour graver la date, je n'avais pas voulu être présomptueux.

« Ana ? »

« Oui. »

« Oui ? » répétai-je, la suppliant du regard de me confirmer.

Elle acquiesça et me tira pour que je me lève. Je l'embrassai chastement, elle ne dit plus rien, moi non plus. Notre famille applaudit avec enthousiasme, j'aperçus ma mère pleurer dans les bras de mon père, je supposais qu'elle n'avait pas cru que ce jour arriverait.

Je me souvins que je devais passer la bague au doigt de ma fiancée, puis je la soulevai, emporté par ma joie. Elle avait dit oui, elle me voulait pour toute la vie, j'étais tellement chanceux. Restait une autre question à laquelle j'espérais qu'elle répondrait à nouveau oui.

« Ana, j'ai une autre question à te poser. Je t'ai dit que je ne veux plus attendre, veux-tu m'épouser maintenant ? »

Elle me regarda sans comprendre, je posai une main sur sa joue humide.

« Deviens ma femme, maintenant, s'il te plait. »

« Oui. »

**PDV Ana**

C'était un rêve que je n'avais jamais voulu faire, un rêve en contradiction avec ce que je croyais vouloir avant d'aimer Christian, un rêve trop beau que je croyais irréalisable depuis un an. Mais c'était bien la réalité, Christian, mon merveilleux amour m'avait demandée en mariage et ne voulait pas attendre. Il avait transformé ce jour que je détestais en un jour parfait, un jour qui serait à jamais le nôtre et plus seulement le mien.

Mon futur mari me laissa et aussitôt Ray me prit dans ses bras et me félicita. Chaque invité fit de même, Grace pleura et me remercia, Kate et Mia se réjouirent de nous voir devenir toutes les trois belles-soeurs. Quand je fus libérée de leurs démonstrations de joie, je retournai dans les bras de mon fiancé pour admirer la bague.

« Viens voir mon amour. » me dit Christian.

Il s'approcha de la baie vitrée et ouvrit les rideaux, provoquant de nouveaux cris de surprise de notre famille. Au milieu du jardin, deux rangées de bancs immaculés étaient installés, un tapis rouge partait de la terrasse vers l'autel, qui lui était entouré de dizaines de bouquets de fleurs et... un pasteur, bible à la main, nous souriait.

« Va te changer. » me dit-il ensuite.

Mia me prit par la main, de l'autre elle portait la housse que nous avions apportée. Kate et Grace nous suivirent

« Cachotier. » lançai-je à mon futur mari.

« Un quart d'heure ! » exigea-t-il.

Et un quart d'heure plus tard, au son du prélude de la Traviata, mon air favori, je rejoignis Christian pour devenir sa femme. Il avait ajouté à sa tenue une cravate grise et une boutonnière claire. Il avait choisi ma robe et je n'aurais pas pu mieux trouver. Elle était de couleur ivoire, la jupe évasée et soyeuse tombait à mes pieds, le corset avec des motifs appliqués remontait suffisamment pour que je ne me donne pas en spectacle. Ça n'était pas du sur-mesure, se plaignit Mia, pourtant la robe m'allait parfaitement. Kate avait coiffé mes cheveux pour y accrocher le voile court et m'aida à enfiler des escarpins. Grace m'avait choisi un bouquet entre deux sanglots de joie.

« Il a les alliances au moins. » s'inquiéta ensuite ma meilleure amie.

« Je n'en doute pas, intervint Grace. Il a prévu ce mariage dans les moindres détails. Mon dieu que c'est romantique. »

« Oui ! » pépia Mia et je l'imitai.

Le soleil avait entamé sa course vers l'océan, le ciel était dégagé, la nature calme, Christian avait-il réussi à organiser cela aussi ?

Arrivée face à lui au bras de mon père, mon fiancé pour quelques minutes encore me tendit la main et captivée par son regard, je n'entendis pas un seul mot du discours du pasteur. Je compris que je devais parler quand Christian resserra ses doigts sur les miens.

« Je le veux. » prononçai-je.

Christian, lui aussi récita la formule séculaire et nous étions déclarés mari et femme.

J'étais mariée !

J'étais mariée !

**PDV Christian**

J'étais marié !

J'étais marié !

Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir ressentir un bonheur aussi complet. Le soleil se coucha quand Ana devint ma femme, présageant une vie entière à l'admirer ensemble. Je lui passai son alliance puis lui tendit la mienne pour qu'elle la place à son tour à mon annuaire gauche.

Et enfin, j'embrassai ma femme pour la première fois sous les applaudissements encore plus bruyants de notre famille.

« Je t'aime Ana Grey. » lui murmurai-je après.

« Oh Christian, je t'aime tellement. Merci. »

« Tu es heureuse ? »

« Plus qu'heureuse... Tout est parfait, tu es parfait et tu es à moi ! »

« À toi. » lui confirmai-je, fier et fou d'elle.

Ma mère eut ensuite une petite crise de panique, elle voulait organiser un plus grand repas mais Ana parvint à la calmer.

« Grace, je n'aurais jamais voulu d'un grand mariage. Ce que vous avez préparé avec Mia est largement suffisant, je t'assure. »

« Mais... c'est votre mariage... »

« Il y a tous ceux que nous aimons, tout est exactement comme nous le voulons. »

Les deux serveuses engagées pour la soirée avaient déjà dressé la table, sur une desserte dans un coin de la pièce le gâteau trônait et Ana passa son doigt pour goûter au glaçage.

« Gourmande. » la réprimandai-je.

« Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point. »

Je rougis légèrement, je n'avais même pas voulu imaginer notre nuit de noces mais j'avais déjà tout arrangé aussi. Nous dormirions dans le seul hôtel quatre étoiles en dehors de Seattle, le Salish Lodge à Snoqualmie, un endroit isolé en pleine nature avec tout le confort possible, sans être clinquant. Ana ne reprendrait le travail que le mardi suivant, j'avais prévenu son assistante. Trois jours entiers à nous aimer et à célébrer notre amour nous attendaient.

Ray fit un toast puis mes parents, tous émus, nous souhaitèrent une vie longue et heureuse. Ma mère ajouta même une demande un peu spéciale.

« Par pitié, n'attendez pas trop avant de me donner à votre tour des petits-enfants. »

**_oOo_**

**PDV Christian**

« Tu sais que ça n'était pas nécessaire. » dis-je à ma mère au téléphone.

« Oh fais-moi ce petit cadeau ! »

« Tu m'as forcé à te promettre d'avoir un enfant dans les deux ans, c'était ça ton cadeau ! Et c'est moi qui me suis marié, c'est moi qui devrais recevoir un cadeau. » plaisantai-je.

Ana me donna une petite tape sur le bras et roula ses yeux. Elle était en train de faire nos valises, nous devions hélas rentrer à Seattle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » me demanda-t-elle quand je raccrochai.

« Ma mère a annoncé notre mariage dans les journaux d'hier... Je suis désolé. »

« Je ne suis pas étonnée, rit-elle en m'enlaçant. Christian je n'ai pas envie de partir. »

« C'était magique, nous pourrons revenir quand tu le voudras. »

« Mmmm... oui... »

Elle succomba à mes baisers et se laissa convaincre de froisser encore les draps avant notre départ imminent.

* * *

_Qui s'attendait à un mariage surprise? Ça vous a plu? J'attends vos reviews!_


	29. Chapitre 29

_Après un joli chapitre, je vous propose une dernière épreuve pour nos deux jeunes mariés._

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

**PDV Ana**

Trois jours de rêve et c'était hélas déjà fini. Je partis travailler, l'esprit encore dans cet hôtel perdu au milieu des montagnes, me valant quelques coups de klaxon. Dans le parking, je me garai à ma place habituelle et en descendant de voiture, je sentis une présence.

« Ne te retourne pas. » m'ordonna une voix de femme.

Elle appuya contre ma tempe le canon froid d'un pistolet et, me souvenant des leçons de Ray, j'obéis parce qu'il me fallait attendre le bon moment pour la désarmer.

« Donne-moi tes mains. »

Elle me menotta dans le dos puis me força à m'allonger sur la banquette arrière. Je l'aperçus finalement quand elle se pencha vers moi pour me prendre mon sac. C'était elle qui m'avait suivie quelques semaines auparavant.

« En route. »

« Où allons-nous ? » la questionnai-je, résistant à l'envie de crier.

« Là où tout a commencé. Maintenant tais-toi. »

**PDV Christian**

Je venais à peine de la quitter mais j'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix. J'appelai ma femme et tombai malheureusement sur la messagerie. Je me doutais que sa journée serait remplie du fait de son absence de la veille, je devrais être patient. Je lui envoyai quand même un message.

_\- Ma femme, tu me manques déjà. Appelle-moi dès que tu le peux. -_

Une heure plus tard, Ana n'avait toujours pas répondu.

_\- Tu dois être débordée mais prends une seconde pour me dire que je te manque aussi et que tu m'aimes. Ton mari dévoué. -_

À midi, je n'avais toujours pas eu de ses nouvelles, j'essayai encore son téléphone et elle décrocha.

« Ana ! Mon amour qu'est-ce... »

« Leila à l'appareil, vous vous souvenez de moi, Maître ? »

« Où est ma femme ? » lui hurlai-je en me précipitant hors de mon bureau.

« En lieu sûr, répliqua-t-elle calmement. Notez ce numéro, 555-7681-722, je vais détruire ce téléphone maintenant. »

Elle raccrocha, hébété je scannai en vain la rue, Ana était quelque part aux mains de cette malade qu'Elena m'avait envoyé un an plus tôt. J'avais besoin d'aide.

« Luke ! Ana a été enlevée. »

« J'arrive. »

« J'ai un numéro... »

« Attends nous, je préviens Taylor. Tu es à ton bureau ? »

« Je vous attends devant. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Taylor arriva, suivi de près par Luke. Je leur expliquai d'abord qu'Ana n'avait pas répondu de toute la matinée, ce qui était inhabituel, puis ce dernier appel auquel Leila avait répondu.

« Qui est cette Leila ? » me questionna Taylor.

« Elle a été envoyée par Elena Lincoln. »

Luke gronda tout bas et Taylor, qui n'était pas au courant visiblement me demanda de clarifier pour lui la situation.

« Elena Lincoln est en prison depuis cinq ans, elle a abusé de moi quand j'étais adolescent en m'initiant au BDSM. »

« Merde... »

« Peu après mon retour à Seattle l'année dernière, Elena a envoyé chez moi cette Leila qui voulait devenir ma soumise. »

« Bon sang Christian ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?! » m'engueula Luke.

« Je n'en ai parlé à personne, j'avais tellement honte. Elle a enlevé Ana ! »

« Que veut Leila ? » enchaîna Taylor.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Montez. » nous ordonna Luke.

À l'arrière de sa voiture, il récupéra un boitier noir qu'il brancha à son ordinateur portable.

« Appelle-la, nous allons tracer son téléphone. »

Je me trompais deux fois de numéro avant de tomber sur Leila.

« Vous avez été long à me recontacter, Maître. »

« Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour mémoriser le numéro ! » répondis-je sèchement.

« Bien, nous pouvons parler maintenant. Ana ne peut pas être votre femme, elle n'est pas ce dont vous avez besoin. Elle n'est pas été entraînée pour vous servir. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu et n'aurais jamais de soumise ! Rendez-moi ma femme ! »

Luke posa sa main sur mon épaule, je me calmai un peu en apparence, je bouillonnais de rage à l'intérieur. J'étais capable de tuer cette femme.

« Maitre, vous devez renoncer à elle. Que vous le vouliez ou non. »

« Ne lui faites pas de mal. »

« Cette... Anastasia en a après votre argent, uniquement votre argent, elle ne sait pas comment vous satisfaire. »

Taylor à son tour me força à ne pas répliquer aux délires de Leila puis Luke me fit signe qu'il l'avait repéré.

« Que voulez-vous en échange de sa libération ? »

« Vous, Maitre. Revenez dans le droit chemin, quittez cette garce et devenez celui que vous étiez destiné à être. »

« Où dois-je vous retrouver ? »

« Il me semble que vos amis savent déjà où je suis, je vous attends Maître. »

Elle raccrocha, Luke bondit hors de la voiture à l'affût mais ne vit personne de suspect.

« Où est-elle ? » le questionna le garde du corps.

« Longview, à la prison Cowliszt. C'est à deux heures d'ici, à plus de deux cent kilomètres. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est là qu'est emprisonnée Elena. » devinai-je.

Luke confirma, je n'eus plus d'autres choix que de craindre le pire. Si Elena Lincoln était impliquée, la vie de ma femme était en danger.

« Taylor, reste ici au cas où. Leila a un complice qui nous surveille. »

Taylor courut jusqu'à sa voiture et Luke démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

« Christian, ne panique pas. »

Je sortis ma tête de mes mains pour lui lancer un regard mauvais.

« Ma femme est aux prises de cette folle et tu veux que je reste calme ?! »

« Depuis quand vous êtes mariés ? »

« Vendredi dernier. Ça a été un mariage surprise, avec les intimes. » précisai-je pour ne pas le blesser.

« Sais-tu pourquoi Leila s'est manifestée la première fois ? »

Je fouillai dans ma mémoire, tandis que Luke s'employait à ne pas nous tuer en zigzaguant entre les voitures. Il pesta une dizaine de fois avant de sortir son gyrophare de sous son siège et de le coller sur le toit de la voiture.

« Elena avait vu cette photo d'Ana et moi, au gala... » m'exclamai-je.

« Elle te surveille. »

J'acquiesçai, plus qu'il ne le savait puisqu'elle avait même envoyé une femme en Angleterre pour me replonger dans le BDSM. J'eus soudain une autre révélation.

« La publication de dimanche ! »

« Quelle publication ? »

« Ma mère a annoncé notre mariage dimanche dans trois journaux de la région. »

« Et Elena a réagi aussitôt. »

« Comment faire pour la stopper ? Elle est déjà en prison. »

« Ne pense pas à ça pour le moment. Nous allons lui rendre une petite visite. Christian, tu dois être fort, pour Ana. »

« Elle ne nous dira rien. » présageai-je.

« Sans doute pas mais il faut suivre son plan et trouver la faille. Lincoln veut te voir, je pense que Leila a déjà quitté la prison et est partie rejoindre Ana. Taylor va tenter de la localiser. »

« Comment ? »

« Il avait placé un traceur dans la voiture d'Ana. Quand je l'ai appelé pour nous rejoindre, il l'a localisée à Olympia, Leila a abandonné la voiture avant de repartir plus au sud.

_Mon dieu, faites qu'Ana aille bien_, priai-je.

**PDV Ana**

Avec rage, je tirai encore sur les cordes. J'étais épuisée d'avoir tenté de me détacher depuis plusieurs heures mais je ne m'arrêterais pas, cette folle ne gagnerait pas. Je savais qu'elle mentait, elle n'était pas la soumise de Christian. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'avait jamais voulu ça, me persuadai-je pour la millième fois.

Je savais où je me trouvais, peu importe le bandeau qu'elle avait mis sur mes yeux avant d'arriver dans cette maison maléfique. La pièce n'avait pas changé, tout était en l'état, installé comme dans mon souvenir, du moins ce que je pouvais en voir.

Elle m'avait forcée à m'allonger sur le ventre sur une grande plaque métallique, m'avait attachée, chaque main dans un coin et les chevilles liées entre elles, mes pieds touchaient à peine le sol après qu'elle ait fait se soulever la plaque.

J'entendis soudain un gémissement derrière moi alors que je n'avais vu personne entrer.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » me demanda un homme.

« Anastasia Steele, et vous ? »

« Richard Lincoln. Cette garce ! Elle va me le payer ! »

* * *

_Quel suspense ;-)_


	30. Chapitre 30

**Chapitre 30**

**PDV Ana**

« Comment êtes-vous attaché ? » lui demandai-je en criant un peu car lui n'avait pas cessé de jurer.

« Avec des chaines ! »

« On doit attendre qu'elle revienne, compris-je défaite. Vous êtes là pour quoi ? »

« Aucune idée, j'ai ramassé cette petite pute hier soir dans un bar. On est venu ici, bu un dernier verre et ensuite le trou noir... Vous êtes très belle, même de dos. »

J'étais en sous-vêtements, ce salop était en train de me reluquer. Il avait été marié des années à Elena et avait divorcé après le procès. Je n'avais aucun doute qu'il n'avait pas été le mari parfait.

« Et la mise en scène ? Vous en pensez quoi ? » le questionnai-je pour le faire enfin réagir.

« Ça me rappelle mon ex-femme, elle... Oh la salope ! »

« Elena a au moins une complice, elle m'a enlevée ce matin et m'a ramenée ici. Elle est partie rapidement après. »

« Nous sommes seuls ? »

« J'en doute mais ça va faire des heures que je suis là et je n'ai vu ni entendu personne. »

Lincoln secoua ses chaînes puis hurla pour qu'on le libère. Finalement j'avais hâte que la folle au service d'Elena revienne.

**PDV Christian**

Luke dut expliquer pourquoi Elena devait être interrogée, le surveillant général nous donna accès aux relevés des visites, Leila Williams était venue chaque semaine depuis un an et demi rendre visite à Elena, personne d'autre.

Elena nous rejoignit au bout de quelques minutes, elle me vrilla du regard dès son entrée. Luke ordonna de lui attacher les mains dans le dos, un gardien resta dans la salle avec nous.

« Tu es si... » commença-t-elle mais je la coupais.

« Où est Anastasia ? »

« Ton jouet ? Je ne sais pas. » mentit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Christian, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, pourquoi voudrais-je m'en prendre à ta jeune épouse. »

« Et ça ne t'a rien fait d'apprendre la nouvelle ? » m'enhardis-je.

Son regard se durcit mais son sourire ne se départit pas. L'hypocrisie était un art qu'elle maîtrisait, je n'étais pas certain de parvenir à la faire flancher ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

« J'ai été étonnée mais je suppose que pour garder ton autre vie secrète, tu dois donner le change auprès de ta famille. »

« Je n'ai pas d'autre vie, je n'ai qu'Ana. Elle est la meilleur chose que me soit arrivé. Je n'ai jamais été aussi en paix et heureux. »

« Voilà un beau discours, tu as du te le répéter souvent pour y croire un peu. »

« Je ne suis plus ce gamin que tu as voulu modeler avec tes jeux pervers. Je ne suis plus perdu et je n'ai plus mal. Dis-moi où est ma femme. »

Luke resta silencieux durant notre échange, il observa comme moi les faux semblants d'Elena. Elle agissait comme si elle était dans un salon de thé chic, vêtue de vêtements couture. Elle était pitoyable dans son uniforme orange, ses cheveux étaient toujours teints mais je les avais connu plus brillants et soyeux. Physiquement, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, hélas elle n'avait rien perdu de son arrogance et de son mégalomanie.

« Christian, tu ne nous présentes pas ? »

« Luke Sawyer, tu ne te souviens pas de lui ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Enchantée. »

« Madame, je vous ai arrêtée il y a six ans. » répliqua-t-il en souriant.

« Oh. »

« Répondez, en collaborant, le juge sera peut-être clément. »

« Je ne suis accusée de rien. » protesta-t-elle.

« Vous le serez. Anastasia Grey a été enlevée ce matin par Leila Williams, vous le savez pertinemment. »

« Vous vous trompez officier, minauda-t-elle. Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en prendre à Christian, après tout, nous sommes partenaires. »

« Quand il gèlera en enfer. » marmonnai-je.

« J'ai investi deux millions de dollars il y a quelques semaines dans son entreprise. »

Luke se tourna vers moi sans la quitter des yeux.

« Elle... tu l'as envoyé, compris-je. C'est ton argent. »

« Tu ne m's toujours pas remerciée. » me reprocha Elena, feignant d'être vexée.

« Explique-toi Christian. » me pressa Luke.

« Il y a trois semaines, un investisseur m'a donné deux millions de dollars pour financer mon projet, tout est en règle et à son nom à lui, jamais il n'a été fait mention d'Elena. » jurai-je.

Elena se pencha vers moi et murmura :

« Je t'avais promis de t'aider Christian, c'est à ton tour de m'aider et de me sortir de là. Il n'y a plus aucun obstacle à nos grands projets. »

« Tu ne renonceras jamais. »

« Tu me connais bien, j'ai attendu ce jour depuis six ans. »

Je me levai et Luke me suivit. Elena m'appela plusieurs fois, de plus en plus énervée, nous l'ignorâmes tous les deux.

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans cette histoire, commença Luke après que nous ayons repris la route vers Seattle. Elle était évidemment très sûre d'elle mais j'avais pensé qu'elle chercherait à te convaincre davantage, qu'elle aurait voulu te dégouter de ce que tu étais devenu. C'est comme si tu n'étais pas le seul impliqué, comme si elle avait enfin sa grande revanche. »

« Je ne comprends pas... Elle voulait se venger d'Ana ce qui me paraît évident, elle a toujours dit qu'elle voulait me garder sous sa coupe. »

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre. » insista Luke.

Comment avais-je pu tomber dans les griffes d'Elena ? Je n'avais jamais trouvé de réponse satisfaisante à cette question qui m'avait obsédée des années durant. Etre un adolescent en pleine rébellion et en souffrance ne pouvait pas tout expliquer. En dépit de mes traumatismes d'enfant, j'avais eu une belle vie ensuite, meilleure que ce que ma mère biologique aurait pu m'offrir. Je me croyais si intelligent, mature à quinze ans, Elena avait facilement cerné mes problèmes et m'avait offert une solution, le sexe et la souffrance. Peu d'adolescents auraient refusé les avances d'une femme séduisante et plus âgée, mais peu auraient accepté les coups et les humiliations. J'avais été crédule, naïf, j'avais moi-même détruit ma vie en la laissant me contrôler. Elle s'était souvent vantée devant moi de sa double-vie, ces après-midis où elle me dressait était sa récréation, le reste du temps elle était l'épouse parfaite de...

« Richard ! » m'écriai-je.

« Son ex-mari, j'appelle Taylor. »

« Elle voulait se venger de lui, mon dieu Ana... Luke roule plus vite ! » exigeai-je.

**PDV Ana**

Leila venait de revenir, elle m'annonça que Christian avait accepté de se dédier à un nouveau style de vie dans lequel je n'avais pas ma place. Richard l'invectivait mais elle ne lui accordait aucune importance.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il me rappelle, nous fixerons un lieu de rencontre pour qu'il m'emmène. » conclut-elle.

« Et moi ? Je deviens quoi? »

« Tu pensais réellement t'en sortir ? rigola-t-elle. J'ai besoin que tu restes en vie encore quelques heures, je pense que Maître me laissera jouer avec toi avant de te tuer. »

« Leila ! Petite pute ! Salope ! Détache-moi ! » continua de s'écrier Richard.

Il réussit à attraper une cane et la fit claquer, je supposais qu'il avait frappé notre ravisseuse. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, s'écarta de moi et lui murmura quelque chose. Une seconde plus tard, un coup de feu retentit, puis un autre.

« Finalement on va commencer à jouer plus tôt ! » décida-t-elle.

Elle resta derrière moi et se mit à souffler de plus en plus fort. J'entendis le fouet claquer un instant avant qu'il ne me frappe. Je ne parvins pas à crier, soufflée par la douleur. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues, je baissai la tête et me concentrai pour tenter de moins ressentir. Leila me fouetta six fois, entre chaque coup, elle gémissait et une fois finie, elle me força à la regarder.

« Tu vois que tu n'es pas celle dont il a besoin. Tu ne pourras jamais encaisser. »

« Christian ne me fera jamais de mal. »

« Ta prédiction est juste, il ne te touchera plus jamais. »

« Je ne parierais pas là-dessus ! » résonna une voix d'homme derrière nous que je ne reconnus pas.

Leila tomba à terre en tremblant, comme électrocutée. Je fus détachée et atterris dans les bras de mon sauveur.

« Vous pouvez vous assoir ? » me demanda-t-il doucement.

« Vous l'avez tuée ? »

Pour toute réponse il désigna un taser à quelques centimètres du corps inerte de Leila.

« Elle a tiré sur... »

« Il est déjà mort. Je vais appeler une ambulance. »

« Christian... »

« Il arrive. » m'apprit-il.

« Il ne faut pas qu'il vienne ici. » insistai-je.

« Ok. »

« Promettez-le moi ! »

« Ok, Anastasia, calmez-vous. »

L'ambulance arriva et je fus emmenée sur une civière, allongée sur le ventre. En partant, je vis mon sauveur sortir un homme jeune et secoué hors de la maison, les mains attachées. On m'administra une fort dose de calmants puis le médecin à bord commença à nettoyer mes plaies.

« Elles ne sont pas trop profondes, je crains tout de même que nous ne gardiez des cicatrices mais discrètes. »

Je me souvins des cicatrices de Christian, celles infligées par le proxénète de sa mère biologique et toutes celles plus petites causées par Lincoln. Elle l'avait marqué avec parcimonie pour ne pas être découverte mais moi j'avais vu ses fesses zébrées, ses côtes couvertes de fines lignes pâles, ses chevilles entourées d'un sillon creux.


	31. Chapitre 31

Dernier chapitre, ensuite l'épilogue_! Vous allez aimer!_

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

**PDV Christian**

Taylor nous appela une demi-heure après que Luke lui ait dit où aller, Ana était en vie et en route pour l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas clairement répondu quand je lui avait demandé si ma femme avait été blessée. Il nous informa que Leila avait tué Richard Lincoln, et qu'il l'avait neutralisée ainsi qu'un homme qui s'était caché dans la maison.

Luke me déposa d'abord au Overlake Hospital puis partit rejoindre Taylor chez Richard Lincoln.

« Ma femme a été admise il y a une heure. Anastasia Grey. »

« Elle se trouve dans la salle 17, prenez le couloir à gauche, m'indiqua la réceptionniste. Vous devez attendre son médecin dans la salle d'attente. »

Si elle pensait que j'allais attendre... J'entrai dans la salle 17 qui était occupée par plusieurs patients, isolés dans des murs de rideaux.

« Ana ? »

« Christian ! » s'écria-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

Je courus au bout de la pièce, ma femme était en vie, je n'avais pas voulu cesser de m'inquiéter tant que je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux ! Je voulus la serrer contre moi mais le médecin s'interposa.

« Ne touchez pas son dos ! »

« Ana ? »

« Ça va Christian, je te promets. »

Je lui pris les mains et l'embrassai sur le front.

« J'ai eu tellement peur. »

« C'est fini, me consola-t-elle en m'enlaçant. C'est fini. »

Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Je sentis des compresses dans le bas de son dos et me détachai d'elle, alarmé. Son dos était recouvert entièrement d'une couche épaisse de gaze.

« Je n'ai pas mal. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Votre femme a été fouettée, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! » répondit pour elle le médecin, énervé.

« Et vous croyez que je le lui fais ça ?! » m'insurgeai-je.

« Vous ne seriez pas le premier. »

« Mon mari n'a rien fait de tel, il serait incapable de me faire du mal. » me défendit Ana.

Le médecin écarta le rideau et nous laissa.

« Tu es sûre que ça ne te fait pas souffrir ? »

Pour avoir déjà subi cela je savais que la douleur pouvait persister plusieurs jours. Mon Ana était tellement forte et elle était dans cet état à cause de moi. En fait j'étais coupable, le médecin avait raison.

« Christian, j'ai eu tellement peur... » s'effondra-t-elle contre moi.

Je la berçais, l'embrassais, la rassurais, tout en me jurant de ne plus jamais la laisser courir le moindre risque. Quel qu'en soit le prix. Je comprenais sa vocation, je l'admirais pour cela, mais elle se mettait en danger et puisque jamais elle ne quitterait son emploi, je devais trouver une parade. Dès aujourd'hui, j'engagerais Taylor à temps plein.

« Mme Grey ? »

**PDV Ana**

Un médecin, une femme cette fois, entra dans notre box. Son sourire avenant me confirma mes craintes. Grace avait travaillé plusieurs années dans cet hôpital, les Grey rappliqueraient bientôt. L'autre médecin m'avait dit que je pourrais être déchargée aujourd'hui même, j'espérais partir avant le débarquement de notre famille.

« Désolée pour mon collègue, pour sa défense, nous avons effectivement trop souvent des femmes battues aux urgences. »

« J'en suis consciente. »

« Je suis le docteur Ford, j'ai repris votre dossier. Nous avons posé un bandage qu'il faudra changer deux fois par jour. Interdiction de prendre un bain ou une douche pendant au moins cinq jours. Restée allongée ou assise, ne marchez pas plus que le strict nécessaire. Je vous ai fait une liste d'infirmières à domicile dans votre secteur. Et pour... »

_Oh non !_

« Christian pourrais-tu sortir un instant ? » lui demandai-je avec empressement.

« Hors de question, je ne te quitte plus des yeux. »

« Tu exagères. » lui dis-je tout bas.

« Peut-être mais tu ne me feras pas bouger d'ici. »

« S'il te plait. »

Le docteur Ford sourit puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de Christian.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Grey, votre femme et le bébé vont bien. »

Je gémis, dépitée. Elle lui avait annoncé ça avant moi !

« Pourquoi a-t-elle dit que le bébé allait bien ? » me demanda-t-il en souriant comme si c'était une blague.

Il était temps qu'il l'apprenne, moi je ne le savais que depuis une demi-heure et je ne le réalisais pas totalement.

« Je suis enceinte de deux mois Christian. » lui déclarai-je d'un ton grave.

Le médecin porta sa main à sa bouche et s'excusa d'avoir devancer "la future maman". Avec ma malchance du jour, ma belle-mère était déjà au courant.

« Ok... ça veut dire quoi ? » me pressura mon mari.

« Je sais que c'est inattendu, je t'assure que je n'ai rien planifié. »

« Comment c'est possible ?! Tu prends la pilule, on a arrêté de mettre des préservatifs parce que tu es censée prendre la pilule ! »

Oui j'étais censée la prendre cette foutue pilule et je la prenais ! Vraiment je n'étais pas fautive, c'était même à cause de lui !

« Tu te souviens de cette soirée bal des vampires dans laquelle ta sœur nous avait traînés? » le questionnai-je.

« Tu n'as pas supporté l'alcool et tu as vomi... »

« Et au matin, tu as absolument voulu faire l'amour. Voilà comment on a conçu notre bébé. »

« C'est en effet plausible. » intervint le médecin depuis un autre box.

**PDV Christian**

Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une moins bonne nouvelle. Oui nous avions déjà parlé d'avoir des enfants, mais pas aussi vite. Elle voulait encore s'investir dans son travail et j'avais à peine démarré mon entreprise, qui allait d'ailleurs faire faillite mais ça, ça serait une discussion pour demain.

« Dis quelque chose ! »

Ana me secoua le bras pour me faire réagir, je sondais ses yeux bleus. Elle était heureuse... Après cette journée d'enfer, ma femme était heureuse, nerveuse mais définitivement heureuse et pleine d'espoir.

Avant cet instant, je n'avais eu qu'une mission : aimer et chérir Ana. Désormais j'avais trouvé ma vocation : aimer et protéger ma famille.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à toute volée et Ana me tira devant elle, notre famille était là.

_Ana est enceinte,_ pensai-je plus du tout paniqué et soudain impatient de rencontrer mon enfant.

« Ana est enceinte ! » m'exclamai-je, fou de joie.

* * *

_ALORS?_?


	32. Épilogue

_Et voici l'épilogue! MERCI!_

* * *

**Épilogue**

**PDV Christian**

_Ana est enceinte, _pensai-je plus du tout paniqué et soudain impatient de rencontrer mon deuxième enfant.

« Ana est enceinte ! » m'exclamai-je, fou de joie.

Ma mère fut la première à pousser un cri aussi joyeux que le mien, suivie par Carla et Mia.

« Christian ! » me disputa Ana.

« Quoi ?! Tu sais que je suis incapable de garder un secret ! » me défendis-je.

Elle soupira puis posa Teddy devant la petite table du salon.

« Souffle ta bougie mon amour. » lui dit-elle tendrement.

Notre famille entoura mon fils et l'encourageait. Il avait un an aujourd'hui, et quelques instants plus tôt, en allant chercher son cadeau que j'avais caché dans notre salle de bains, puisqu'il connaissait déjà tous les recoins de notre chambre, j'avais trouvé un test de grossesse, positif. Ana m'avait confirmé qu'elle avait fait ce test le matin-même. Et comme je lui avais dit ensuite, je n'aurais pas pu garder cette merveilleuse nouvelle pour moi.

**PDV Ana**

Je lui en voulais un peu car c'était la journée de Teddy, rien n'aurait du détourner l'attention. Christian le devina et pointa que notre petit garçon ne comprendrait pas et qu'il était de toute façon le roi de la fête.

« Tu vas garder le même prénom pour une fille ? » me questionna Mia tandis que je coupai le gâteau.

« Oui. »

« Et si c'est un garçon ? »

« J'en sais rien Mia ! la rabrouai-je. On verra en temps utile. »

« J'espère que ce sera une petite Phoebe ! Ava a besoin d'une cousine ! » rajouta Kate.

Une fois nos invités servis, je m'assis sur le canapé derrière Teddy qui était déjà tout sale, et admirai ma famille. Mes beaux-parents prenaient leur rôle de grands-parents très au sérieux, dès qu'il le pouvait ils se partageaient entre la petite Ava et Theodore. Mon père Ray voyait déjà en mon fils un digne successeur et avait déjà prévu de lui apprendre le baseball dans quelques mois. Mia et Ethan s'étaient mariés cinq mois plus tôt, ma belle-soeur l'avait ensuite emmené en Europe pour deux mois et depuis leur retour, ils avaient été très pris par leur travail. Elliott et Kate nous avaient beaucoup aidé à nous préparer, j'avais suivi des cours sur l'accouchement avec Christian, ils nous avaient aussi prêté du matériel dont Ava n'avait plus besoin.

Ma mère Carla avait repris une place importante dans ma vie, elle adorait Ted mais insistait pour qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Un temps éblouie par la richesse de la famille Grey, elle avait compris que ça n'avait pas d'importance pour moi. Elle m'avait accompagné en salle d'accouchement, Christian avait accepté qu'elle reste avec nous. Elle m'assista les premiers jours, j'avais eu un travail long et très douloureux, je pus compter sur elle pour seconder mon mari. Quand je voulus reprendre le travail deux mois après la naissance de Teddy, elle s'y opposa fermement et avait convaincu Christian. Et je devais avouer qu'elle avait eu les meilleurs arguments. Je n'avais jamais eu vocation à faire une grande carrière, en allégeant mon rythme de travail, et seulement après six mois de congés, je pourrais profiter de mon fils.

« Les enfants grandissent trop vite, si tu ne profites pas maintenant, tu le regretteras toute ta vie. » m'avait confié ma mère.

Ces quelques mots avaient aidé à notre réconciliation. Ces derniers mois, j'avais consacré mon travail à l'aide des mères célibataires ou très jeunes. Avant d'être moi-même mère, je n'avais pas pu comprendre leurs attentes, leurs espoirs, leurs peurs aussi.

L'entreprise de Christian avait essuyé un sérieux revers, l'argent prêté à son insu par Elena fut repris par les autorités fédérales, lui ne fut pas inquiété heureusement. Les parents de Christian avaient fait front avec ses grands-parents pour le forcer à accepter leur contribution et à la surprise générale, il céda facilement. Depuis, le business plan était suivi à la lettre, Christian avait déjà une centaine de clients à qui il avait vendu la technologie en télécommunications qu'il avait développée et à laquelle je ne comprenais pas grand-chose. Mon mari était sur la route du succès.

Elena et Leila furent condamnées, Elena vit sa peine rallongé de sept ans et Leila prit perpétuité. Elles furent emprisonnées séparément et Elena fut placée à l'isolement après que l'on ait découvert qu'elle avait soudoyé un gardien. C'était lui qui s'était fait passer pour un investisseur et avait donné l'argent à Christian.

Quant à moi, j'avais un garde du corps. Taylor avait été intégré à notre famille comme un oncle pour ne pas perturber Teddy. Taylor et moi étions devenus amis, un peu par la force des choses et pour le remplacer quand il était en repos, souvent avec son adorable fillette Sophie, il avait recruté un autre ancien marine, Ryan.

« Comment se porte Mme Grey ? » me chuchota Christian en m'enlaçant.

« Comme un charme M. Grey. »

« Merci Ana. »

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains, libéra ma lèvre que je mordais puis m'embrassa tendrement.

« Vous satisfaire est notre priorité. » lui susurrai-je.

**FIN**

* * *

_Voilà c'est fini, merci à toutes pour vos mises en favori, en suivi et pour vos fantastiques reviews qui m'ont beaucoup motivée. A travers Ana, j'ai écris mes rêves de devenir aussi assistante sociale, je ne le suis pas mais ça reste un de mes objectifs. Aider les autres est une partie important de ma vie donc je me suis identifiée dans « ma » Ana._

_Ce sera sans doute la seule fic FSOG que j'écrirai, mais j'ai déjà une dizaine d'idées d'OS, alors ne me perdez pas de vue. Et pour celles qui aiment aussi les fanfics TWILIGHT, jetez un œil sur mes publications, ça devrait vous plaire._

_Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà dit dans les publications de cette fic, j'ai un compte facebook Vanessajj Fanfiction, vous pouvez retrouver mes annonces de publications et projets._

_À celles qui auront lu cette fic une fois terminée, n'oubliez pas d'écrire une review, je les guetterai toujours avec impatience !_

_À bientôt !_

_VanessaJJ_


End file.
